Division 6: Magic Special Services
by LionofPerth
Summary: Harry got a job offer after the Tri-Wizard Cup, and accepted it. Independent! Harry, Anti Ron/Hermione/Dumbledore/Order of the Phoenix. Ships: First Harry/Tonks, then later on Harry/Ginny. The rest explained inside.
1. Chapter 1: The Hit

New fic... I know. Damn the plot bunnies.

Just for fun... pretty dark and violent. You should find Harry is like a British version of Bourne... just without the history and mental problems/amnesia.

Wet work- Assassination, pure and simple.

Black- Does not exist, never happened, never will happen, was never authorised and not even in my department, if it does exist, which it doesn't, you get the idea. The great moniker of international diplomacy, nation-states trying their best to fuck each over without being caught. This ranges from taps and surveillance, to industrial sabotage and terrorism (state sponsored instead of political or religious, please note the difference).

Ship: Harry/Tonks (physical aka SEX), later on Harry/Ginny (love)

Anti-Ron, Anti-Hermione, Anti-Order of the Phoenix, Anti-Bumbles

Support Minerva McGonagall!

Rating: M Gore, violence, bad language, the usual stuff and a pink fluffy boa, don't worry, I'll find a way to fit the last one in.

A few things, this is in a way, a nod to the Bourne series, Bond movies, and to Burn Notice. I love that show, the dry cynicism is very funny, and the voice overs are even better, before I finish, how can you not love Fi?

And I think I've forgotten this. I OWN NOTHING! DAMN IT! I'm just borrowing it.

* * *

Harry looked into the mirror, forcing himself to morph into 'weak' Harry. He put the glasses, their clear plastic lenses complete the transformation. He sighed, thinking about what had happened since he won the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The first thing he found when he arrived in the small room was a letter from the SIS, in effect an offer of recruitment. He, foolishly, followed the instructions, and was forced through one month of physical and mental hell, including magical and physical torture. Instead of being taught everything the old fashioned way, the memories of everything he needed to know where forced into his head, which left him feeling weak for days. Following that included a harsh regime of exercise and potions, which undid most of the Dursley's _kind_ treatment. The only benefit Harry saw from that part of the training process was the fact he no longer needed glasses.

_I even died__ on my first mission__ for fucks sake_ Harry though, trudging down the stairs, hoping he wasn't over doing it.

'What is it Uncle?' Harry asked.

'Did you write that letter?' Uncle Vernon asked nervously.

'I did Uncle,' Harry replied.

'Are you feeling hungry?' Aunt Petunia asked.

'A little,' Harry lied. _I ate at the Headquarters, while the Sim stayed in my room._

'Then you should have something,' Aunt Petunia said, slightly louder than normal. It was as if she knew someone was watching him.

_Fat load of good that did when I was on __that__ mission _Harry thought, sitting at the table. Harry was sent to spy on the transfer of weapons from one freighter to another freighter. At first, everything seemed to be okay, except for the fact Harry had no idea why he should be watching the two freighters. The next moment, Kalashnikov fire poured into his little hide out, and he had to shoot his way out of there. The body count was something near about a dozen dead, and another ten wounded.

He'd barely gotten out of the town alive, staggering to the edge of the runway, before staggering into the waiting plane. He barely made it aboard, before the injuries caught up with him. In between the two gun shots and loss of blood he was lucky to still be around, as the doctors said once he woke up, he was dead for the best part of two minutes.

He shook his head slightly, as if something was up his nose, hiding the fact he had just been staring at his plate for the last few minutes. 'Yes Aunt?'

'Are you feeling okay?' Aunt Petunia asked.

'Yes, fine thank you,' Harry replied blandly.

'Okay, just remember, if you want anything, you just have to ask,' Aunt Petunia said, again, a little too loudly.

_What I need is to get out of this little hellhole for the moment, even the deepest darkest pits in the Algerian__ gun market__s__ would be better_ Harry thought, eating the dinner in front of him. In some ways, he hated the training, but he'd never felt so able. It seemed strange that he could off hand think of about five different ways to kill his so called Uncle, and leave no evidence at all. He finished the light dinner, before walking back to his room. He saw a pale yellow folder, red writing running down the front cover at an angle, Eyes Only.

_Now__ out__ comes Blade_ Harry thought. He hated his code name. He'd seen the movie, and read some of the comics, and while it fitted what he did to a small degree, if you replaced vampirism with magic, but he was an assassin, nothing more or less, a blade in the night. He untied the red cord, sealing the folder. He looked at the page, seeing the name Dolores Jane Umbridge, with a photograph, wizarding, as well as some basic physical information. He flicked to the mission profile and sighed.

_Break and enter, ward key has been provided. Target is to be eliminated in non-violent method, make it look self-inflicted. _

_Theft of __jewellery__ recommended to assist in maintaining cover. _

Harry scanned the rest of the briefing paper. He saw that another agent, Hex, would cover for him. He sighed, before pulling a large metal box out from underneath his bed. He placed the box on the bed, and opened the lid, a wide variety of weapons and tools in front of him. He quickly pulled out his re-chambered PPK, instead of the 9mm it was in the .45ACP cartridge. He found the suppressor, then his box of poisons. He flicked through the vials, eventually finding a small vial of white powder. Quickly adding a few other pieces of equipment, his special gloves, binoculars, and a forgery kit were placed onto a bag, which Harry threw over one shoulder.

Harry smiled for the first time in a month, relaxed and mentally prepared for a mission. He waited, mentally going over his plan for the mission. He knew Umbridge liked her sugar over her dessert, and he had a little powder which would replace it. He was distracted from his thoughts as another person arrived in his room. He drew the pistol pointing it at the middle of her... forehead. She was wearing a robe with a deep cowl, her face hidden.

'Hex?' Harry asked.

'Blade, nice to know you still recognise your friends,' Hex drawled. Harry dropped the pistol.

'You can _never _be too careful,' Harry said, half apologising.

'You're right, of course, I would have done the same thing,' Hex said. 'I need your hair, I have to keep up the appearances.'

'I know, I wish I could Sim... but I don't have the ability,' Harry replied. 'I'll buy you a dinner sometime to say thanks.'

'If the Office approves, and you don't want to be able Simulacrum... the headaches are truly awful,' Hex said, dropping the strand of hair she was given into the vial she pulled from her robe sleave.

'Glad to know some of us aren't completely cursed,' Harry said, before disappearing from his room.

'I hate Portallers,' Hex muttered, drinking the potion.

Agent Hex, aka Nymphadora Tonks, looked at her new form, finally working out who the new agent in the SIS Wet Black section was.

_Harry James Potter! You arrogant,__ insolent, dirty prick... _Hex's thought started. _At least he offered me dinner... God I hate having to __Simulacrum_

'So Harry... you have changed,' Tonks muttered.

Miles away Harry arrived in the kitchen of the home of Umbridge. He pulled n the gloves he was issued with, specially made to remove any trace of his presence, physical and magical. He switched the sugar for the drugs and looked around, knowing he had little more than five minutes to leave. He left, reappearing about three hundred feet from the house. He pulled the binoculars out of the bag, studying the toad like woman from his vantage point. It took her near enough an hour to get to the dessert, a thick slab of some type of cake before she poured the drugs over the cake.

_I hope you don't get high_ Harry thought.

She looked at the cake, before holding her head tightly, pressing her thumbs into her temples, before she started to pound her head on the table, then foam appeared in her mouth. She struggled for a few more minutes, then just stopped, the slightly bloody froth at the corner of her mouth dropping off the table. Harry reappeared in the kitchen, confirming the hit. He felt for the artery in her throat, then at the wrists, feeling nothing. He found her spoon, holding it over her mouth, again, no sign of life.

Harry ran towards the main bedroom, he looked through the other rooms, trying to find anything of value. The first room he searched the study. He pulled the draws out, throwing them all over the room, before finding a secret draw hidden in the top most draw. He broke through the thin wood, finding three pieces of parchment. He read the first two, telling him nothing he hadn't got from the briefing.

The final one actually scared him it was a signed Death Warrant, and what was worse, it was his name on it. It was due to be activated in two days, so he had about one day to deal with it. He looked around the room, sighing loudly. He walked into the bedroom, ransacking it, a locket with an 'S' in emeralds on it grabbing his attention. He looked around again, finding nothing else of value. He disappeared silently.

When Harry reappeared he was in the Workshop, deep inside the Office, he walked over to the cabinet, unlocking it, pulling out seemingly random items, finishing it with a box of quarter inch steel ball bearings. He quickly put on a pair of safety glasses, then started to mix the chemicals he pulled out, stopping after a few minutes, a thick greyish paste in the bottom of the large beaker. He smiled slightly, wondering briefly how to proceed.

He found a scroll case, one used for secure communications between high level Ministry of Magic staff, and smiled.

_The only problem is the detonator _Harry thought. _Something simple, just a simple pull and boom._

Harry looked around, walking to the locked cupboard with held the various types of detonators.

_Pressure, __altitude... rip__ cord_ Harry said mentally, finding the right detonator. He walked back to the table he was at, pouring the ball bearings into the explosive, before pouring it into the scroll case. Quickly using a cooling charm on the scroll case, he watched the as the plastique hardened, stopping about three inches below the rim. He inserted the detonator cap gently, before setting up the wire to set it off, sealing the scroll case quickly Harry smiled.

_Now for delivery_ Harry thought, placing the scroll case in the fast delivery box, the one headed for the Ministry of Magic. He Portalled to his room, just in time to see Hex leave, sitting down he started to write the after action report, enclosing it with the locket in the magic envelop he watched that disappear in a flash, leaving a note.

_Report received, maintain cover_.

Harry smiled, he hoped Fudge-a-lot liked his morning mail.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge was a happy man, he didn't think people could so quickly turn against Harry Potter or Albus Dumbledore. His approval rating had never been so high as well. It was just too bad they wouldn't follow the Ministry's lead in this matter. He hoped at least the Potter boy would come round, but he felt that was unlikely at best.

_It's good to be me_ Cornelius thought. _What is this about? _

He looked at the scroll case, reaching for it. He saw it was from Dolores, his favourite Undersecretary. He pulled the bottom of the case off, and knew no more.

* * *

Percy Weasley was an early riser, and more importantly, a punctual man. When he arrived at the Minister's office exactly on time he was surprised to see the doors had been blown off their hinges.

'Minister?' Percy called, wondering what had happened.

He walked into the office, looking around, not seeing the Minister at all, till he reached the desk. Percy covered his mouth, and ran out of the office, throwing up into the nearest bin. He called the aurors, then conjured a glass and some water to wash the vile taste of bile from his mouth. He looked at the Minister's remains, wondering if he should try to work things out with his family.

* * *

Tonks woke up, her wand shaking madly underneath er pillow. She grabbed it, summoning the clothes she wore last night over to her, before dressing quickly.

_What happened? _Tonks thought. _This means the Ministry was attacked..._

She arrived at the Ministry, following Kingsley towards the Minister's office. She entered the office and stopped, completely stunned. She saw _part _of the Minister's body still remained seated, while the rest of it was scattered over the office, also tiny holes appeared in most of the portraits.

_Blade?__ What have you done? _Tonks thought.

'Tonks, are you okay?' Kingsley asked.

'No, I'm fine, this is pretty nasty,' Tonks said, her skin slowly shifting towards white. 'Someone had a serious bone to pick.'

'We'll catch em,' Kingsley promised.

'No, we won't, this is a Muggle mail bomb, or pipe bomb, we'll never trace who made this,' Tonks replied. She shuddered as the rest of Fudge fell out of the seat. 'Whoever did this is very very angry.'

'What do you think we should do?' Kingsley asked.

'I'll ask my Dad, he might have an idea,' Tonks replied. She shuddered again.

_Blade really needs a holiday_ Tonks thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Fair Game?

Harry lay in bed, wondering if he did the right thing. He knew he was an assassin and he killed people, it was who he was. He was ordered to remove Umbridge, but Fudge was entirely unnecessary, at least according to the mission.

_He co-signed that death warrant, it was necessary _Harry thought. _If it was any type of wizard or Dementers, and I survived, I would have been on Underage charges, and if I didn't..._ Harry thought. _So it was live, and get into trouble, or die. Not so good for me and my cover._

Harry thoughts continued to wonder, the moon occasionally being blocked by passing clouds.

_What else could I have done?_ Harry asked himself. He now knew he went too far with the pipe bomb. It was over engineered for its purpose. Just the base explosive would have worked, but he went and made sure if anyone else was in the office it was going to kill them to. It was, at least, now clear in his mind that just going after Fudge was bad enough, but also everyone else in the office, if there was anyone else, was a massive error in judgement on his part.

_He was technically, an innocent_ Harry thought, thinking to training about target selection. _You __never__ target someone who is not a direct threat or the target of the mission itself._

Harry knew that Fudge could have implemented the warrant on his own authority as it had been signed, but the evidence of it could have been used to stop the order in the first place. After all if it had appeared on the front page of the Prophet, or Quibbler, the questions would be asked. Even with his current levels of unpopularity, he knew that people would ask why he needed to be killed, especially since he had supposedly killed Voldemort the first time round.

_Other options would not have been as effective, or sown so much confusion in the Ministry, which is why you are probably still alive_ the little voice at the back of Harry's mind said flatly. _Hindsight is well and good, but being alive to use it is better. _

_I'm alive, and that's what counts for the minute_ Harry thought. _I can work this all out next time I see the Boss. Just have to wait for the debrief now. _

* * *

'Boss, Ha... Blade needs a break, he's going funny,' Tonks started. She tried to sound professional, but she was really concerned for Harry.

'Yes, he does, what do you recommend Agent Hex?' The Boss asked.

'Get him out of their before he sends one of his mail bombs to his Uncle... they're vicious,' Tonks replied with a shudder. 'And he offered me dinner.'

'A dinner date? I'll approve, consider it a night off,' the Boss replied.

'Thank you sir, what about Blade?'

'Take him to the Hotel afterwards, he'll tell you the rest. We set up a private room for our wet work operatives, he has access to it,' the Boss replied.

'Thank you sir. Permission to leave?' Tonks asked.

'Yes, be quick, don't worry about maintaining your cover, we'll take care of it,' the Boss replied.

He watched as his daughter left the office, not knowing his identity. _I told my daughter to go on a dinner date with Harry Potter... am I asking for trouble? _Ted Tonks though, looking at the forms on his desk. He was glad the seat had a permanent Shadowing charm on it. He hated the fact his own daughter worked for him, but at the same time was proud because she was one of the best in her field.

'Agent Blade, you can come in,' Ted said. He watched as Agent Blade sat in the chair opposite the desk.

'Sir?' Harry asked.

'Blade, I know you can tell me why these items are missing,' Ted started, passing the list across. He saw Harry's eyes widen slightly, before he looked at the ground, his hands clenched together.

'Yes sir, I went off the reservation, a couple of hundred miles off,' Harry replied.

'All things said in this office are not official, tell me how it really is,' Ted said, leaning back.

'I found a Death Warrant, my own, since the mission to Algeria I was rather stressed, and I wasn't thinking straight. It sent me over the edge, I returned fire with fire,' Harry muttered.

'The response was extreme,' Ted commented. 'Why didn't you ask for leave?'

'I don't know, I thought I was fine, then when I found out about the articles in the Prophet, not to mention my blacklisting by Dumbledore and my so-called friends, it was the straw that broke the camel's back,' Harry said. 'If I can sir, I'd like to apply for leave, till school starts.'

'Denied, I need you back the week before, I want you back for a briefing, then prep work,' Ted said, watching Harry's expression change between heartbroken and happy.

'Thank you sir,' Harry replied.

'I want you to relax, I've got Hex keeping an eye on you for the moment,' Ted started.

'I'm better now sir,' Harry countered, with a hint of anger.

'No, you're not, she's got a few tricks of making people relax, and you could do with the company that shares your clearance level too,' Ted replied. 'While you're on leave I'll make this warrant disappear.'

'I see sir, sorry sir,' Harry replied.

'She will pick you up this evening, so be ready,' Ted replied. 'Dismissed.'

'Thank you sir,' Harry replied. He walked out of the office, a load off his mind.

He arrived back in Number 4 in a flash, all that was left to do was wait for Hex to arrive. He decided to pass the time by doing some weeding, finding the worst of the cast off's he had he changed, then worked in the front, moving his way backwards until it was the midafternoon. Deciding he'd had enough for the moment he walked inside, making sure to leave a little more dirt that he had to get through the kitchen.

He looked at the barely open door, wondering who could be here. He reached slowly for the PPK, his hand stopping when heard a faint hum from the room. He relaxed, he knew the words to the ditty Hex... Tonks, according to the file he managed to dig up, was humming. He walked in quickly, before shutting the door.

'Wotcher Harry, The Boss says you need a day off at the Hotel, he said you had a little room there that you would tell me about,' Tonks said.

'Harry's Hide-away,' Harry said. He watched as Tonks eye widened quickly before she shut them.

'They put a Fidelus inside a Fidelus?' Tonks asked. 'You've got the Penthouse suite?'

'Yeah, it's kinda bare, but I thought it was only a safe house,' Harry replied. 'You ready for this?'

'Ready for what?'

'The stairs are trapped, claymores every third step, the landing is as well, only the internal stairs are safe, for me at least. They said they wanted me protected,' Harry replied flatly. 'I need to Portal into the flat.'

'Oh right, so what do I do?'

'Hold on tight, and try not to throw up,' Harry replied. He reached for her shoulder, both of them disappearing. Tonks looked around amazed as Surrey shot by them a whirl of colours and shapes.

She stopped suddenly, almost falling over, grabbing onto Harry tightly, her low cut top sliding even lower.

'Wow, I guess we're moving fast then huh? Shall I offer you a draw?' Harry joked, helping Tonks find her balance. He pulled the shirt up at the shoulders.

'Any plans for dinner?'

'You've made some then?'

'I have,' Tonks said, looking at Harry. 'It's a posh place.'

'Okay, suit and tie or just a nice jacket?' Harry asked.

'Nice jacket should cut it,' Tonks replied.

'Alright, sounds like fun,' Harry said slowly, before looking at Tonks. 'Tell you what, how about a deal, we both go all natural, no morph, no change, nothing, base form.'

Tonks blinked a few times, her mind stopping suddenly, then shooting into overdrive. She couldn't remember a time when a man asked her for her unmodified form. A little spark in her heart ignited, something she'd not felt for quite some time. 'Sure, if you're up for it.'

'Do you need to get anything?' Harry asked calmly.

'All in the bag,' Tonks replied quickly, pulling a shrunken bag out of her pocket.

'Now the question is which car, the DB9 or Vanquish?'

Tonks looked at Harry, a smile forming rapidly. 'Why do you even ask? I'm all for the Vanquish.'

'One less thing to worry about, when's the booking?'

'Early, half past six,' Tonks replied, looking at her watch. 'And I think I might start to get ready now.'

'Hey, I don't take that long,' Harry objected loudly.

'No, but I do,' Tonks said, winking at Harry. Harry chuckled, his muttered comment lost before it reached her ears.

He watched the local sport news for a while, till he heard Tonks call out she'd finished with the bathroom, and left Harry some suitable attire in the bathroom for him to change into. He chuckled, trusting her judgement in this case, before he walked to the shower, getting ready in what seemed to be a quarter of the time it took her. By the time he had finished, so had Tonks and they both were stunned when they saw the other. Tonks was wearing a red dress than hung off her left shoulder, the softly simmering fabric looking like it had been glued to her in places the fit seemed so tight. Once it had reached her hips it seemed to flare out slightly, the right side a little lower than the left. She spun around quickly.

'So you like it then?' Hex asked.

'Bloody hell Tonks, it's perfect on you,' Harry said, still startled. He thought he caught the hint of a blush, but then it could have simply been a trick of the light. It was hard to tell when dealing with a properly trained Metamorphagus.

'How did you learn my name?' Tonks asked, as Harry walked towards then kissing her hand before he offered her his arm.

'I did some digging, I like to know who I'm working with,' Harry replied. 'Shall we be off?'

'Yes, thank you, think you can drive us there?'

'I'd love to,' Harry said, taking her to the elevator that lead to the garage.

'I didn't...'

'Only works for me, sorry.'

'Don't be, security is requirement in our jobs after all.'

Harry laughed for a moment, the opened the car door for Tonks. She smiled as she got in, looking at Harry intently. She couldn't help but admire the almost Adonis like figure he had. She guessed, once the abuse was healed, then the training an agent for the Office went through, it would leave the standard man looking good, but Harry was blessed with an athlete's genes, and it showed. She could almost trace the outline of his abs through the shirt, and jacket, while he wasn't massively built, he had enough to make a difference. He also had a good bit of height on him, but again, not too much. She knew she would be on the receiving end of many a jealous glare this evening. She could forgive them, for this night at least.

She looked over to see Harry had adjusted the seat and started the car, the engine roaring loudly in the garage. She barely managed to get her seatbelt on before she was pushed back into the seat, something in her excited by the way Harry drove. She wished she could drive the way he did, she'd even had the same lessons, so to speak, but she didn't have the instincts Harry had. A few minutes after they had left London they arrived at the restaurant, one she could barely pronounce the name for. She felt the car come to a sudden stop, Harry jumping out of the car before the valet could open the door for her. She smiled at Harry again, this one a little wider, as he helped her out of the car before he threw the keys to valet, with a look that said if there was even a hint of a scratch, there would be hell to pay.

'You're evil,' Tonks said to Harry, her French Parisian in origin.

'Come on, it's a Vanquish,' Harry replied, the same language and accent. They reached the entrance, a waiter with a book in his hands.

'May I have the booking?' he asked in English, a slight bow to Harry first, then Tonks.

'I believe it would the table for Office number six,' Harry said calmly, softly smiling each time Tonks looked at him.

'Thank you sir, if you could come this way please,' he said, before whispered to a pair of waiters, using German on one, while the other was in English. When they reached their table Harry made sure he had the chance to seat Tonks, while the waiters prepared the table. He quickly changed to German, getting the attention of the one who spoke German. Tonks did her best to listen in for a while, but gave up. She was not a languages person, at least not like Harry was. She watched him for a moment, in a way glad he was taking control of the date. She'd not told anyone, despite the fact she was one of the world's biggest tomboy's, at least in her own mind, she did have her girlie moments, and this was one of them.

'Just what have you done, I thought this was supposed to my date?' Tonks asked, then watched as Harry smelled the cork from a wine bottle. She guessed it was a white. He nodded to the waiter before he looked at her.

'It was, but I thought it was a man's place to take the lead,' Harry countered, two glasses appearing in front of them quickly. 'A toast, to us and a long relaxing holiday?'

'I can agree to that,' Tonks replied, both of them still using Parisian French.

The first course arrived a few minutes later, and just as the wine flowed, so did the conversation, though neither Harry or Tonks ever showed any signs of the alcohol affecting them. Every so often they told a joke, or a story of something they had done, Harry focusing on the various escapades he'd been on while he was at Hogwarts, while Tonks shared some stories of working with the aurors. As dessert arrived, so did a new wine, which they both enjoyed. The bottle seemed to empty rather quickly, as a single dessert each became two. As they finally finished this one, and the bottle of wine they spoke for a little longer, eventually deciding it was time to head back to the Hotel. When Harry left the restaurant he could feel the wave of hormones sweeping through the room, seemingly every male set of eyes follow Tonks, more particularly, the motion of her hips.

He called for the car, and saw it appear a moment later, the valet left the motor running, Harry again helping Tonks enter the car. When he climbed in and shut the door Tonks passed him a small vial of potion, the deep blue liquid bubbling faintly.

'Merci,' Harry replied, drinking the potion, then taking off much the way he did when they left the Hotel.

'Hoon,' Tonks said, her eyes showing her smile far more than her face could.

'But it's fun,' Harry mock complained, the drive back filled with the same gentle conversation that was shared over dinner. By the time they arrived back in the Hotel, the potion had worked its own little magic, dramatically reducing the effect of alcohol on their bodies.

'If you don't mind, I'll go make myself a little more comfortable,' Tonks said, closing the door to the master bedroom.

'Take as long as you need,' Harry called through the door. He took the jacket off, hanging it over the chair by the computer, then undid the buttons on his sleeves and collar. He heard Tonks calling him into the master bedroom.

Harry walked into the bedroom, seeing Tonks on the bed. He looked at her dress and shoes, both of which were on the floor. He looked back at Tonks, seeing only a pink fluffy boa hanging off her shoulders, covering her breasts, and little more.

'I've got just the way to relax,' Tonks whispered as she walked towards Harry. 'Why don't you just relax and lie down on the bed...'

_I'm not going to be relaxed for a while yet_ Harry thought with an impish smile forming. 'So you'll need a draw after all.'


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected surprises

Harry and Tonks woke up suddenly, both of them instinctively reaching for their pistols. The window broke, a man with a wand and sword crashing into the floor. He rolled, finally standing up.

'Die assassin,' he screamed as he charged at the bed. Harry and Tonks both fired at least half a dozen times each, the assassin literally shook from the impacts before dropping heavily to the ground. Harry turned to face Tonks, both of their expressions locked in place.

'That was an assassin, how did he get in?' Harry asked.

'I have no idea, what's he wearing, some type of goggles?' Tonks asked Harry.

'Looks like,' Harry commented, before climbing out of bed. He looked at the naked form of Tonks, before blinking a few times. 'Well, at least we'd already finished.'

'I'll call the clean up team, the Boss is going to want to hear about this,' Tonks started. She paused, almost feeling the wave of stress that swept through Harry. 'You, I'll treat you to something. I've never had a person not like it.'

'You'll have to tell me what that is,' Harry muttered, pulling on his pants.

'You're going to have to wait and find out,' Tonks said, getting dressed herself. 'Wait for me in the lounge room.'

'If you say so,' Harry muttered, Tonks catching something about really needing a holiday. She quickly searched the room, finding the hidden mirror behind the bed head, before calling in the attack. She walked into the lounge room, seeing Harry had started on the punching bag that hung in the corner. She sighed, then silently transfigured the sofa into a masseuse's table.

'Get on it,' Tonks said. 'And don't get any ideas.'

Harry remained silent, but did as he was asked, Tonks using the chance to conjure a few oils and a towel.

'You'll see why people come to me to relax,' Tonks said, spreading the first oil over Harry's back, starting to work out a series of knots in Harry's neck, then moving down to his shoulders. Every so often she could hear a muttered remark, one of them she was sure of was that the massage was better than the sex, which left a pink tinge in her cheeks. Another few moments passed, then the door opened, the four person clean-up crew arriving, and heading straight for the bedroom.

'So, what do you think?' Tonks asked.

'Hex... hands... perfect... magic...' Harry managed to say, before the clean-up crew left, all of them looking intently at the two others in the room.

'They know,' Tonks said flatly.

'Well... your dress was still on the floor from memory,' Harry replied as he turned around.

'Good point, did you mean what you said about the massage?'

'Which part?'

'Better than sex?' Tonks asked nervously.

'Yeah, by a long shot,' Harry replied, grabbing one of Tonks's hands. 'If anything, I needed that more than anything else.

'I live to please.'

'That, and more,' Harry said distantly.

'What are you thinking?' Tonks asked, leaning against the table, Harry's hand resting on her waist.

'We're going into the Office tomorrow, I might use the chance to do some research,' Harry replied, tracing small circles with his thumb.

'On what exactly?'

'My family history, I remember a picture I saw from years back when I was forced to clean the attic.'

'What was it?'

'Two guys, I'm guessing one of them is my grandfather on my mother's side. I couldn't see any name tags though.'

'Oh, okay, I guess the Office might know something.'

'So do I Tonks,' Harry replied. 'Let me return the favour?'

'The sex was enough, let's just get some sleep, okay?'

'Sounds good to me,' Harry replied, getting off the table following Tonks, neither of them undressing.

* * *

Harry and Tonks sat in front of the Boss, wondering what the meeting was about.

'You both were attacked this morning, something which seems impossible,' the Boss started. 'Either we have a leak, or something worked around the wards.'

'I'd lean towards the second Sir,' Tonks started.

'You're right Hex, Blade, care to have a look?' the Boss said, throwing the goggles into Harry's lap. He put them on and looked at Tonks.

Harry studied Tonks form, knowing she was close to her natural form, but not quite. He saw her bust seemed to be a little larger, and somehow, he guessed a little perkier. Her legs seemed to be longer, not only that, deep black locks cascaded down her back. 'Damn Hex, you've been holding out on me.'

'May I have a look?' the Boss asked. Harry placed the goggles on the desk, and Ted reached for them, before looking at his daughter.

'It's nothing Harry,' Tonks said.

'Nothing? You're putting Lara Croft to shame in the important ways,' Harry said honestly.

'Thank you Harry,' Tonks said, blushing.

'Quite a statement Blade, any idea on how you would make such an item?' Ted asked.

'No idea Boss,' Harry replied instantly. 'I just kill people.'

'Cooling the lenses in Veritaserum?' Tonks asked.

'Very good Hex,' Ted said, leaning back. 'But it also needs to be done on the blue moon.'

'Interesting, but how does this affect the Office?' Harry asked.

'Someone may have found a way to bypass wards, and I'd like you, Blade, to test it out, Hex, see if you can beat it somehow,' Ted said.

'Sounds like fun,' Tonks said.

'Will do Boss,' Harry replied, before they left the office. 'Time for the archives.'

'Sure Blade, I'll meet you down there in a bit, I want to talk to some people first,' Tonks said.

'Alright, take as long as you need,' Harry replied, each of them going their own separate way.

Harry walked towards the elevator, pushing the button that would take him down to the archives. He waited, a few people getting on and off as the elevator slowly made its way down through the floors. As he reached the archives brilliant neon lights illuminated a white hallway, a woman at a desk the only sign there was anything on this floor. He walked towards the desk, coughing softly to get her attention.

'Yes Agent Blade, how may I help you?' the archivist asked, her dark clothes an even stronger contrast to the hallway.

'I'm looking for something on my family, mainly the Evans side,' Harry replied.

'Walk through the wall, and find the second door to the left, that should have what you're after,' she replied. She, Harry decided after a moment, must be related the matron of the Hogwarts library.

'Thank you,' Harry said, before following her instructions. He was confused briefly as he walked through the wall, the hallway on the other side so very different. It looked like part of an old air raid shelter from WW2, though one that had been well maintained. He walked to the second door, finding it unlocked he opened it, seeing a very large number of filing cabinets, one for each letter. He also guessed they had been magically enlarged and reinforced as well. He quickly looked for the fifth one, opening it and finding the file for Evans, and in it wasn't much information. He quickly decided to check on the Potter files and see if he could find anything more useful.

* * *

'Geek, could you give me some advice?' Tonks asked as she walked into the office many levels above Harry's current location.

'Sure Hex,' Agent Geek replied. 'Something about wards? I heard about the glasses.'

'No, about Agent Blade, actually, you knew his mother,' Tonks said. 'I trust you can guess who?'

'Rosepicker eh?' Geek asked. 'Brilliant warder maker and breaker, given enough time she could have made Gringotts look inadequate. What about her?'

'I think Blade has picked up on her stress handling methods.'

'You mean the growl, mutter and beat something into a pulp method?'

'Yeah,' Tonks replied after a second. 'Pretty much. Though in Blade's case I'm worried about pipe bombs.'

Geek cringed for a moment, his normally olive tan fading for a moment. 'Yikes.'

'Yikes in an understatement.'

'Rosepicker liked to play the guitar, she started a little after she left Hogwarts, that and James really knew how to make her laugh.'

Tonks remained silent for a moment. She didn't know how Harry would react if he found out his mother would have been recruited if it wasn't for the fact she was pregnant. Another thing caught her attention, that Harry rarely laughed, if anything, it was a way of showing that he was amused, not the side splitting, rolling on the floor laughter when you find something funny.

'Don't know, I might speak to a few guitar instructors outside, see if I can help Blade out that way,' Tonks said.

'I heard this from the Tailor, did you two really?' Geek asked.

'He's got nothing to be ashamed off, but then I only caught him in the shower,' Tonks replied with a slight smile. 'I'd like too.'

'Keeping say that, and it might be true, take care of yourself, will you?' Geek asked.

'I try to,' Tonks replied, no blush visible.

She walked to the exit, first apparating to Diagon Alley, then leaving it for the non-magical world, trying to find the nearest music store she could. She hoped Harry would pick up the guitar, after all she heard some of the taps, and Lily was quite talented.

* * *

Harry looked at the files spread over his desk in the Office. For the last three hours he'd been digging through the records they held, trying to find something about his grandparents on both sides. It seemed strange that he remembered the picture he saw many years ago. He could almost see the picture in his mind, two men standing side by side in Infantry uniforms, only they had no name badges on them. He opened the file in front of him, and saw the same photograph, but this time he saw the name badges.

'Evans and Potter?' Harry said aloud. He looked back at the photograph and the man with the Potter name badge winked at him. Harry could only blink in reaction.

'Agent Blade?' Harry heard called. 'Are you alright?'

'Ah, yes, I hope you could tell me about this file,' Harry started.

'Certainly,' the archivist started. She paused for a moment, brushing a few strands of hair out of the way. 'Those are the OSS files we hold.'

'Thank you,' Harry replied.

'Don't worry about it,' the archivist said, before she returned to her desk. Harry returned to the file, seeing, despite the censors having been at the document the names of the two men survived. He scanned the names, remembering them. He found the other file he brought in with him, pulling out the extracts from his parents birth certificates, both magical and muggle. He scanned the Evans one first, which matched. He wasn't that surprised if he was honest to himself, the face seemed to be a masculine version of his mother. He was shocked with the match of the Potter name. Edward James Potter, Colonel in the OSS and his grandfather. Harry swore, loudly, then started laughing.

'Blade, just what is so funny?' Tonks asked as she walked to his side.

'Turns out I'm following the family tradition,' Harry said, smiling widely.

'What do you mean?'

'My grandfather's were OSS men,' Harry said.

'If Lily was about to be offered a position as an Unspeakable...' Tonks started. It was true, she was a few days away from receiving it.

'Hex?' Harry asked.

'Oh, sorry, I thought I could help you out, I know someone in the section,' Tonks said quickly.

'Thanks for the effort,' Harry said slowly, patting her hand. 'I just... never knew, you know?'

'Following in their tradition huh?'

'Yeah, it seems so odd.'

'I suppose so, the Boss wants to speak to you about something, apparently, your ID was leaked out,' Tonks said.

'Leaked?' Harry asked worriedly.

'Prime Minister's got word of your recruitment,' Tonks added.

'Right,' Harry said, collecting the files and placing them in the draw of the desk. He walked out of the archives, then towards the Office, hoping everything was going to turn out well.

'There's something else, but it can wait, for a little while I guess,' Tonks started.

'You can start while we wait,' Harry countered.

'Alright, Lily was pretty good with the guitar, so I thought you might like to learn to play,' Tonks started. 'You never knew her, but I think she'd like to know you've picked up a bit more of her than just the eyes.'

'Maybe,' Harry said distantly, thinking of the time Dudley got a guitar for a birthday many years ago. He broke it two days later, and strangely enough, didn't even demand a replacement. He remembered reading the music for some basic exercises. 'Yeah, alright, after this meeting. You've got some ideas?'

'Well, yeah, hope you don't mind,' Tonks started, before Harry grabbed her hands, now standing in front of her.

'No, I appreciate it, thanks,' Harry said, before gently kissing Tonks on the lips. They both smiled at each for a moment, before the elevator door opened.


	4. Chapter 4: Holidays, at last!

Harry was not happy. It took all of his will to not walk out of the head office, down the range, and line up a few targets and empty a few magazines. The idea that he could be a neutral observer in a guerrilla war, especially since he was the primary target, was idiotic. It was bad enough with it coming from Dumbledore, but from another source drove him up the wall. He didn't have the best control of his temper, enough to save it for the range.

'So, which range?' Tonks asked.

'The one that gives the highest calibre,' Harry muttered. 'Sniper range then?'

'Guess so, I can't even hit anything at 300 metres,' Tonks complained. 'I got the lessons, just not enough.'

'It's easy, I'll Portal us over?'

'If you don't mind.'

'Done,' Harry said, touching Tonks shoulder, both of them disappearing silently, reappearing just outside the entrance to the sniper range. It was located in a specifically enchanted room, the length just over three kilometres. Harry walked to the locker, pulling out a set of ear muffs each, then pulled out a bolt action rifle. Tonks guessed it was a .50 calibre, but was stunned when she saw 20mm written on the side of the ammo box. Harry lied down, finding a comfortable spot in the shade by a tree stump. He set up the rifle, hand loading a round, before taking aim far in the distance. Tonks quickly pulled on the ear muffs, just in time to block out the blast of the rifle. She looked in the locker, seeing a range finding scope, having enough time to see the target plate rise again, a clear hole in the middle of the target. Another round hit the target, this time where the heart would be. Two more shots echoed, this time the eyes taken out.

'Your turn,' Harry mouthed, Tonks shaking her head. 'Why not?'

'What were you shooting at?' Tonks asked.

'Fifteen hundred metres,' Harry said. 'I thought you'd like three hundred, flat line, almost, sight is about 1mm too high.'

'That much from those shots? You were on target.'

'Last two I'd call marginal.'

'Marginal? You took out the heart and eyes.'

'Lie down, I'll prove it's easy.'

'If you say so,' Tonks said, taking Harry's place at the rifle.

'Aim at the three hundred metre target, raise it above the centre point just a touch. Hold it steady, let half that breath out, hold the rest. Wait a few seconds, then fire.'

Tonks waited five seconds, then fired, the rifle rocketing backwards, her shoulder left feeling like it had been dislocated. She had to wait a second for the sight picture to clear, seeing the round had pierced cleanly through the target.

'Easy?' Harry asked.

'It is easier than I thought,' Tonks said, she rubbed her shoulder.

'Hold the rifle tight,' Harry said, pulling the rifle back into her shoulder. 'You get a cleaner sight picture too.'

'Yeah, I see,' Tonks said, clearly distracted. Another shot echoed in the room, this time the target knocked down.

'Want to try a longer shot?' Harry asked.

'No,' Tonks said as she rolled her shoulder. 'I'll never get it.'

'Give it some practise, anyway, we've still got hose goggles to work on,' Harry said, checking the bolt, then cleaning up the area. He picked up the spent casings, placing them in a bin, the spent casing disappearing after a second.

'No ideas, I mean, if they saw through two Fidelus...' Tonks started, her words broken by Harry teleporting them back to the penthouse.

'You were saying?' Harry asked.

'Saw through two Fidelus and other strong security wards,' Tonks said, glaring at Harry. 'I hate Portallers.'

'Was he magic or mundane?' Harry asked.

'Has to be magic.'

'No mundane could have gotten past the basic repelling charms. Hell, most _wizards_ can't get past the other repelling charms.'

'I know, so... a decent wizard at the worst, a powerful one at best,' Harry started. 'You know, I think I'll think better with a massage, then I'm yours for the night.'

'Now that is one sided deal,' Tonks said, grinning widely.

* * *

'What is it Mum?' Ginny asked. She hated the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Everything seemed to remind her of the Chamber, and by extension, Harry. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get a letter to Harry. She knew Ron hadn't sent a letter like last year, which worried her. She'd seen how Harry looked on the ride back from Hogwarts, and she'd never seen anyone more morose than he was.

'Have you any letters?' Molly Weasley asked, making it clear every letter was to go through her.

'No Mum,' Ginny replied, the question repeated to Ron, then the twins. She took one look at their letter, before it vanished, Ginny seeing the quick flick of a wand. She suddenly had an idea, it would mean getting Sirius, who was likewise very worried about Harry, to cast a spell on the letter. She only hoped that Harry would get the letter. She didn't know how far the Headmaster had gone to keep Harry in the dark. She wanted to start the moment she had some peace, knowing the second Hermione arrived that she would find none, but finally worked out when she would have the time. There was an Order meeting on tonight, and that would mean that she would have the time, she only hoped Sirius walked out, as he did last time, due to how Harry was being treated.

She had grown to like Sirius, becoming a godfather to her, as well as Harry. She wished he would avoid the jokes about Potter's and redheads, but nothing would deter him when he tried to get her to blush, which he proved exceedingly proficient at. She sighed, going back to her homework, though her writing was little better than Harry's, her thoughts on the draft letter forming in her head. She wanted to tell Harry everything she could, but didn't have much to tell him. She wondered if Sirius would share what he knew. She looked to see Sirius standing by the twins, another letter in Fred's hand, as only he had such a cheesy grin, before it disappear, though not by any spell. Another second passed, a piece of parchment in their hands, before Sirius smiled at Ginny, climbing the stairs to the attic quickly. Ginny, for a moment, thought she saw a flash of white feathers, the owl one anyone who knew Harry would identify as Hedwig, but she couldn't be sure it was that fast.

Breathing out, she grabbed her charms book, quietly moving towards the attic, only to be caught by her mother as she reached the stairs.

'Where are you going?' Molly asked, clearly worried about something, though Ginny couldn't think of anything beyond keeping Dumbledore's ban on contacting Harry.

'Sirius said he'd help me with my homework, I'm stuck,' Ginny said, the role easy to play.

'Alright, just remember, I need to check any letters, we can't let anyone know about the Order,' Molly explained, though Ginny picked up the lie instantly.

'I will Mum,' Ginny replied, before walking up to Sirius, the same white owl there, though it wasn't Hedwig. This one had its black spots scattered sparsely across its chest, yet it still had the same glow of intelligence in its eyes. It looked at Ginny, and then at Sirius, before tucking its head under a wing, resting.

'So _Ginerva_, can I help you with something?' Sirius asked.

'Yeah, I just don't get this charm,' Ginny said, revealing a piece of parchment. Sirius cast a few spells, almost no wand movement and completely silently. He didn't say anything, merely petting the owl while Ginny put her thoughts to parchment. It took her a quarter of hour, but she told Harry everything he missed, more importantly, that she would do her best to write to him, unlike her brother.

* * *

'Still no ideas on the goggles?' Tonks asked, Harry just stepping out of the shower. 'Now I really have seen you in the shower.'

'Someone told Geek they liked what they saw,' Harry commented.

'Yes, and they like it alot,' Tonks replied quickly. She had taken a few moments longer to shower than otherwise required, after all the door had opened by itself. She hadn't had so much fun teasing a man in a very long time, if ever. Not to mention Harry gave as good as he got.

'They? Is there someone else, that could be fun,' Harry commented as he dressed, quickly pulling on the dress shirt, before buttoning it up. He looked at the jacket, then unbuttoned his shirt, the holster going on the inside of the shirt, just over his stomach. A quick charm later and the slight bulge was gone, leaving only the jacket and tie. Something he was still to decide.

'They don't want to share,' Tonks said, her dress smooth against her skin. 'I didn't think you'd want to go, I mean, opera?'

'You'd be surprised, it's Candide, how can you not laugh at it?' Harry asked, the question clearly rhetorical. 'You know they say you change, like that guy liking Italian food, after hating it?'

'Yeah, I know,' Tonks replied, pushing a wrinkle that appeared in the dress out. She watched Harry choose a tie, the shade of green only a few shades off the one of her dress. She had changed her hair colour, the light auburn colour she had chosen for her hair brilliant against the deep green of her dress.

'Well, I've picked up an appreciation of fine literature and opera. Not to mention the music. I guess... well, they bring out more of you than otherwise possible.'

Tonks made a noncommittal noise, still thinking about what Harry said. 'I didn't get all of the extra stuff you get, so maybe not.'

'What about food? You loved that French cafe.'

'Dad took us all to France every year during the break.'

'Okay...' Harry muttered, trying to think of an example. 'You never studied runes in Hogwarts, but I saw you pick up that book on Norse runes, I'd say that's the start of it.'

'I'll pay that, but you're paying for tonight,' Tonks replied, stopping by the elevator.

'Vanquish again?'

'It can't be said you don't please,' Tonks said, rubbing against Harry as she walked into the elevator, her hand in his.

'You will have to tell how you get that zip up.'

'I'll show you later,' Tonks promised.

* * *

'Mum, can you send this tomorrow?' Ginny asked, having written a second letter, the letter duplicated by Sirius before it was sent, the original charmed as she asked, her instructions to Luna would take a day to appear, about the time it would take the normal postal owl to reach Ottery St Catchpoll. She saw her mother skim read the letter, nodding before she placed it in a pocket, Ginny inwardly smiling, yet she kept a frown on her face. She couldn't give anything away. She saw the barn owl fly away from the Headquarters, Sirius chuckling at the most devious of all the house occupants.

'All in the name of love,' Sirius gently teased, Ginny promising to at the first chance hex him for that remark, and the many others before it.


	5. Chapter 5: Out of the frying pan

Tonks collected the mail, not expecting a letter addressed to Harry to be on top of the pile. She studied the hand writing, not recognising it, making her wonder who had sent the letter. Everyone in the Order seemed to be keeping the information blackout in full. She was glad someone had tried to get through to Harry, in between the shocks of the last few days there was little she seemed to be able to do, short of their night time activities. She felt the sudden drop of her libido, and was glad the potions she took to join the Office had finally worn off. The sudden bursts of hormones played merry hell with her for the best part of three months.

'Harry, mail, and I need to go into the Office,' Tonks said, a sudden image from her simulacrum causing her to lose her balance for a second. She felt the flood of information, glad she could make the other her disappear for a while.

'I'll be okay,' Harry said, looking at the music score. He looked at Tonks oddly when she passed him a letter. 'Be back for dinner?'

'Should be,' Tonks replied. She looked at the fireplace, her first though to floo, the next to go down the stairs, but both were quashed. 'Mind taking me there?'

'Sure,' Harry said, at her side half a second later, both in the main briefing room in the Office another half second later. Harry also seemed to have disappear just after he arrived. She didn't know portallers could do that, but then Harry seemed to have that power to a degree a lot of others didn't. She joked she had her own private phoenix, and groaned as she felt that it was going to be his new code name, once the school year started. A moment later she was in the Office, the first question she was asked left her confused.

'Agent Hex, do you believe Agent Blade has recovered enough for you to return to your position?' the Boss asked.

* * *

Harry read the letter, expecting it from Ron or the twins, not from Ginny. They'd seemed to spend no time together at Hogwarts, but he could think of a few times they'd spoken, nothing too serious ever mentioned. He read the letter again, Ginny doing her best to tell him as much as she knew, but there wasn't much she could pass on. He laughed when Ginny described what Fred and George were doing to amuse themselves, Harry promising to try and get one over them when he returned to Hogwarts. He wondered if he could put a request for a dozen whoopee cushions, each one enchanted with a different sound. He started to laugh when Ginny mentioned the effect one of the twins many potions had, Severus being shown exactly what they thought of him. Green slimed and scaly, perhaps the best touch was the forked tongue.

He reached for a parchment, wishing Hedwig was here he was surprised when the normally placid owl hooted flew through the window and hooted angrily at him, gently stroking her plumage for a good five minutes she calmed down. She looked at the letter expectantly, the feather that had fallen out a make shift quill after he sharpened the end. It took him five minutes, and without realising it he poured out all of his feelings about being left in the dark by his supposed friends and where he would have been left if not for the offer at the start of the school break. Then he wondered how much he had changed since that little trip to Algeria as Hedwig flew with the letter, nominally addressed to one but meant for another.

Sirius watched the owl he bought studying Hedwig. If these owls was human, it would be James and Lily all over again. Hedwig swatted the other owl and did her best to ignore him, not that it seemed to deter the other owl. He chuckled, his wand by his blank sheet of parchment, expecting Harry to have a letter for him as well as Ginny, but only one came. He watched Ginny from his seat, calling her into the study. She shut the door as he asked, quickly reading the letter, before passing it back.

'Would you mind?' Sirius asked.

'Oh, no, it's nothing,' Ginny said, a slight flush to her face. Sirius read the letter and he could guess why she was slightly flushed. Harry had said some very complimentary things about her at the end of the letter. He raised his eyebrow, the full blown Weasley blush providing enough light for the room. He looked down a moment and saw that Harry had written to him, and he laughed. He started on a reply as Ginny started on hers, the steps of Molly Weasley quickly moving towards the study. He grabbed his wand, pointing at Hedwig, then at Lee, who was hooting loudly, pleading with the still silent Hedwig. He cast both a silencing spell and invisibility charm, the young owl very displeased at this treatment. Claw marks became obvious on the window sill as Molly entered, telling him when dinner would be.

'Thank you Molly, I'll just finish this then I'll help,' Sirius replied, about the only thing he had done short of some minor curse breaking to some of the many dark items that had accumulated in the house. The second he could the spell disappeared, a pair of fat mice offered to the two owls. Lee seemed to be happy with the peace offering, nipping the tips of Sirius's fingers once he'd eaten, while Hedwig picked at hers with a grace Lee did not have.

Sirius looked at the letter again, rereading the line about the summer before his second year. In that moment he saw red his rage so powerful. He made a promise to bring this up with Dumbledore the first moment he could. Harry would not be returning there ever again. Looking at Ginny, he could see the same emotions.

* * *

'Agent Stargazer, news?' Ted asked.

'Right sir, Source Tweedle-Dumb has behaved as predicted. He's made no move to confirm the status of Agent Blade,' Agent Stargazer replied flatly. 'More than that with the way we've worked the charges on Dursley's he's looking very bad at the moment.'

'A side effect, but necessary, what other news?' Ted asked.

'DADA position we've swung towards Agent Hex, her talents aren't entirely suited towards the role, but due to her age she's got a better chance than our other assets in that department,' Agent Stargazer continued. 'Under the current situation Agent Hex is a likely candidate for Operation Watcher.'

'I'd prefer to see Agent Blade in charge, but you're opinion is noted,' Ted said. 'Approach Tweedle-Dee about the matter we discussed last week.'

'As you wish sir, the usual?' Agent Stargazer asked.

'The usual, though, not too much this time, the actual bar counter needed to be replaced,' Ted complained, though lightly.

'I'll try sir, but I need to have some fun,' Agent Stargazer said as he stood up.

'Don't we all Agent Stargazer,' Ted said, chuckling softly. 'Please remind Agent Blade of that if you encounter him.'

Agent Stargazer nodded, leaving the office. Ted looked at his diary, seeing no more appointments for the day. He sighed deeply, worried for Harry, finding it hard to think of him as the agent he was recruited as.

* * *

'Ron, he's your friend, send him a letter,' Ginny said, her tone making her mood obvious.

'But you know what Dumbledore said,' Ron complained. 'You can't write to Harry.'

'What would he do for you?' Ginny countered quickly. 'You know what he would do! Why are you so quick to abandon _your _friend?'

'I'm not, it's for his own good,' Ron said quickly, and automatically. 'He's safe there.'

'Forget his second year?' Ginny spat out.

Ron remained silent for a long time, trying to decide on a reply. 'No, I haven't.'

'Then why are you leaving him totally alone with the same people?'

'I'm not,' Ron said weakly.

'You are. Everyone is! Mum should know better!' Ginny shouted, Sirius and Molly quickly entering the room. Ginny ignored them for a moment, focusing in on Ron. 'You don't care that they starved him! You don't care that they beat him! You don't care that he's alone with people who _would_ celebrate the number of times he's been hurt at school!'

'They're not that bad,' Ron weakly countered.

'If they are, then change places with him, let him have the chance to talk to someone that doesn't hate him!' Ginny continued. 'What's _Dumb_ledore promised you? Team Captain? Prefect? Money? What's he giving you to sell Harry out?'

'Ginny!' Molly Weasley snapped. Instead of the reaction she wanted it only made Ginny angrier, the lights in the house flickering as Ginny struggled to keep what was left of her temper.

'You all left him to be abused there! Can't you see he's fucking miserable there?' Ginny shouted, Molly trying to outstare her daughter, but the two were not equal. Ginny had a fire in her eyes that made Molly break her stare. 'Harry probably thinks everyone has abandoned him because some dumb old fart says it's for his safety!'

'Ginny, go to your room now!' Molly shouted, glass shattering all over the house as Ginny finally snapped. The silver plates that bore the Black family crest were all bent out of shape, the most heavily enchanted items mundane again. The enchanted portrait at the entrance to the gloomy house fell from the wall, the witch within stilled.

'No!' Ginny said sharply, her voice reducing in volume. 'I'm not moving from this spot, not to eat, not to sleep, not to do anything until you admit you're all kissing the arse of a person who is keeping Harry miserable.'

'Harry will understand,' Ron said, not daring to add anything more when Ginny stared at him.

'Yeah right, and if he does I'm his personal slave,' Ginny spat out. 'I'd rather be an orphan like Harry than a part of _this _family.'

Molly bit back tears as she listened to her daughter's rant. She wanted to call Arthur, but wouldn't dare. 'Ginerva, Harry will understand. He's got to be protected...'

'Protected from who? Am I the only person in here with a brain?' Ginny asked. She crossed her arms, then looked at Sirius. 'Sorry Sirius, I didn't mean you.'

'No, you're right I have two halves of a brain,' Sirius replied. 'They just don't talk to each other enough, maybe that's why I get into so much trouble?'

Ginny smirked as Sirius spoke for a few seconds, the man's joke bringing her to tears of laughter as he continued to throw ever more outlandish ideas out. She looked at her mother, then at Ron. 'So, what do you have to say?'

'It's for his safety,' Molly repeated.

Ginny snorted before she sat down, making it clear she wasn't going to speak to anyone. Bill came, and was ignored, like Charlie, who was in the middle of his holiday. Hermione had sat beside her for the best part of two hours, trying to make her change her mind, but she failed like everyone before her. It was well after dinner before her father dared to enter the study she'd taken over.

'Ginny, can we speak?' Arthur asked his daughter softly.

'Sure Dad,' Ginny said, standing up and stretching.

'Have you had anything to eat?' Arthur asked, expecting to have to discuss that. What he didn't expect was the slightly guilty look Ginny had, then he smelt the pizza she had. 'Did Sirius get that?'

'Yeah,' Ginny whispered. She looked at her father and hugged him quickly. 'Why do they leave him there? Don't they remember what happened last time?'

'The question is how do you know?' Arthur asked.

'Harry sent me a reply,' Ginny whispered, her tone so soft Arthur struggled to hear her. He was sure of what he heard. 'You snuck him a letter?'

'Yeah Dad, no-one else was trying,' Ginny said, sitting in the deep padded chair. 'I want him to be away from them...'

'So do I, but you can guess who won't listen,' Arthur said sitting opposite his daughter. He touched her shoulders, squeezing them gently. 'You did a fair bit of damage today.'

'I'm not sorry Dad, they should put themselves in his place. He'd... he deserves better.'

'You don't have to tell me, anyone who saves my little firefly...'

'Dad,' Ginny complained.

Arthur smiled. 'I'll speak to an auror in the Order, I'll see if she can investigate his abuse.'

'Really?' Ginny asked. 'But won't Dumbledore find out?'

'I have a feeling she's more than she lets on, don't worry, he's going to be safe from them, as well as anyone else,' Arthur promised.

* * *

'Hey, Harry, I need some memories, how they treated you at best,' Tonks said, watching Harry mime the chords for a song.'What's going on?' Harry asked.

'Remember a letter you sent to a certain red head you saved from a basilisk?'

'Yeah, that still doesn't answer my question.'

'Arthur asked me to have a look at how they treated you, before the threat.'

'He gets my vote for father of the year. How bad do you want?'

'Worst, if you can deal with it.'

'I've been shot at, and dead for half a minute, I can deal with the worst of it,' Harry said. He got up, fetching his wand and a large glass. 'Can you do the honours?'

'Sure, I'll cast the charms,' Tonks replied, enchanting the glass with the array of spells to ensure that the memories were not tampered with and to measure their integrity. When the silver grey fluid filled the large glass she was worried, and grateful they were not using a pensieve. She shuddered to think of what she would find within.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the formatting stuff up guys, that one was me. Hopefully it should be clear what belongs where.


	6. Chapter 6: Into the fire

Harry stared into the mirror, his own eyes something he had a little trouble recognising of late. He was grateful for the memories he was given when he signed up at the Office, or Division Six of the Ministry of Special Services to use the full title, but what he had done never really struck him till today. He didn't mind who he was sent after, some of the files on the Umbridge woman were hard to read. She had been implicated in a few lynching on werewolves. Anyone like that deserved exactly what they got coming.

The disassembled M4 on the table in front of Harry, still familiarising himself to the weapon. He already put a good five hundred rounds down range with it, but he still couldn't explain his mood. He wanted the company he should have had, and only seemed to be getting it from two sources, neither of which he was really complaining about. He longed to just go out, and have nothing to do but wander and joke. He looked at the last missive from Ginny, almost able to recite it from memory despite its length.

'Busy?' Tonks asked.

'No, can't focus in on anything,' Harry said after a second. 'Truthfully, I kind miss the ways things were.'

'I'm not sure I know what you mean.'

'None of this... dork tosser in a body, old grey haired bumbling idiots,' Harry started, then sighed. 'Why can't my life be the good type of boring?'

'There's a good type?'

'Just... the same stuff, daily stuff,' Harry again started. He reached for her hand, kissing a knuckle. 'Just having something routine, regular, something I chose, not like Hogwarts.'

'We both chose, this,' Tonks countered.

'I chose this to end this,' Harry said pointing to his scar. 'I don't want to be that anymore.'

'So what are you thinking?'

'Dumbledore said what, it was out of the frying pan, I should make it a fire,' Harry said.

'You have a plan, don't you?'

'Tonks, when don't I have a backup plan, that's from the training,' Harry said. Tonks looked at him for a moment, wondering just what he had in mind.

* * *

Ted Tonks looked at the proposal for a security firm. Using squibs armed with moderns weapons as well as enhancing Kevlar vests with dragon scale. Of course, nothing was easy to get, especially the basilisk scale that was initially suggested. Of course when Harry said he had a ready source of scale and then managed to get more than 100 feet of it, he was truly stunned. This left their R&D people stunned. Not to mention of the other parts, like the poison, he was worried he would have to call in cleaners to deal with the drool.

There was nothing he could fault in the plan, once he gave it some thought. It also meant that Harry needed to be out and about, and after the time spent couped up after dealing with certain people who were too easily influenced it would probably do him some good. After all it wasn't because he liked sitting around that he got the job he now had. A part of Ted he thought he'd left behind twinged. He was a detective before the Division took him in. He'd authorised some very interesting operations, going by his previous job. Operations that would see people, including him receive life sentences at a minimum. The man who Harry replaced was very well known in that section, and had quite the reputation, as well as a long list of successful operations.

He'd authorise the plan, and had another in mind for the future, which would require Harry to have go back to Hogwarts, as a student, which his training meant he could no longer could be. On the same note, that could allow the Division to work without the Order of the Phoenix interfering. He would wait for some time before authorising the final part of the plan, there was still a lot of work that had to be done.

* * *

Ginny stood and made it clear she was not listening to the three people in front of her. She glared at her mother, Albus Dumbledore and another woman intent on making sure Harry was going back at the prison that was the Dursley residence. She sat down and folded her arms, whistling. She had a different version of the lyrics, and they were hardly flattering to the three in front of her.

'Miss Weasley, I know you've written to Harry, you have to give us his replies,' Albus started.

'They were written in confidence, and will remain so,' Arthur said as he entered in the room. 'I find, after what you Tonks showed me, that your insistence that Harry remain with such an abusive family... disgusting.'

'What do you mean abusive?' the head of child placement asked.

'I asked her to look into why he would not wish to go back, she found something I wish I never saw, I wish I was an auror so I could get them charged,' Arthur said softly. His soft tone was far scarier than anything Ginny had any heard before. She looked at the reactions from the people in front of her, but this was like nothing she had heard before. Normally it was her mother who punished her, or any of her brothers. Albus as with the two he was with stood stunned as Arthur stood in equal defiance with his daughter.

'See,' Ginny said. 'I told you were wrong putting him there.'

'There is a protection there for him there is nowhere else,' Albus stated. Before both Ginny and Arthur would have considered that an absolute statement, but now it was only a veneer. They both saw through it and knew what it really meant.

'Harry deserves a family that will love him, he's more than just your prophesy child,' Arthur said.

'He is no prophesy child,' Albus said. He tried to hold his composure, but on seeing the flat expression that Arthur held, he knew he was beaten.

'Is there nothing I can do to show you I mean the best for him?' Albus asked.

'There is,' Arthur said after a few seconds. 'You can make it right, and you can make it right but never making him go back there.'

'I can not do that, at least not till his seventeenth birthday, only his family can protect him.'

'Yet he is not with us,' Arthur continued. 'I will see to it that every single chance I get, I will use to get him to us, or Sirius, even Remus. No matter how much time it takes, I will see Harry away from them.'

'You don't understand how much danger he is in,' Albus begged.

'You've not told him anything, either,' Arthur said, only to be cut off by his daughter.

'You've hurt him more than Voldemort ever did. You left him with no way to defend himself. You've taken more from his life than Voldemort!'

'I fear I have cost him a lot, but there was nothing I could do,' Albus counted.

'You could have helped him prepare,' Ginny said, then left the room, almost running into her mother as she tried to cut off her daughter. Molly Weasley knew better than to push her when she was in a mood as bad as this. Ginny also recognised her mother's expression, and knew there would be a reckoning later, but she could deal with it. She could deal with it, after the third letter from Harry, she wouldn't complain about her family again.

* * *

Harry knew it was a bad idea to offer the basilisk scales as part of the deal to start up the company. He'd spent two days he'd rather play the guitar just collecting the old skin and the more perishable parts. As it stood he had a carcass that was likely to remain in its current state for the next hundred years, due to magic and toxicity. He wished there was something he could do with the vast amount of flesh left over, but on the same side, he would be glad to get out of the NBC suit. He thought a gas mask would be enough, but as attested by the burn on his hand, full protection was required. He wondered just how a wizard was able to cut this, only because he was able to climb through an open window and borrow the Gryffindor's sword was he able to make any headway.

A tiny part of him wondered how he would explain this, if he was caught. After all he did have the ID from work that was the ultimate go anywhere pass. He didn't want to have to show it, as it would be a massive surprise if he could keep it quiet. Another odd thought wormed it ways to the front of his mind, wondering what Ginny would think about his current state of being. He wondered if she could deal with secret agent Harry, spy and assassin. In their letters they had made up all of the years they had not really spoken, while not many letters had gone between them, they all were long, and more importantly, genuine. Harry had not hid any more than he had to, which doing even that left him feeling guilty. The rest of it was truly genuine, he just felt he could honestly, and totally trust Ginny, something he unfortunately lost with Tonks for the moment.

That brought another chain of thought as he started to try and remove another section of skin. The sword slid through the scales easily, something only goblin steel seemed to take for more than an hour. He didn't blame Tonks for telling the Office what she did. More than likely she was ordered to get him to calm down, and she did a wonderful job of that. In some ways it was unfortunate for her what Harry really wanted she just couldn't give. He needed something outside of the Office, and all of her suggestions came from it, or related to it in a direct way. He actually wanted to speak to Ginny in person, and knew a way to make that happen. Not to mention the Boss seemed to like it when he caused chaos for the Order of the Phoenix, and this would give them a fit.

* * *

Arthur could no longer argue with his wife, all he could do was hold her in his arms and comfort her. He tried to save her from the worst Harry endured, but it was the best proof he had. He sighed, every time he saw what he endured he would cry, nothing would stop the tears from forming. He hated the fact he would have to catalogue all in the pensieve for formal charges, but there was no other way to see the criminals brought to justice.

'Why didn't I see?' Molly said softly, almost wailed if Arthur was honest. 'Why couldn't I see?'

'You... we just thought he was skinny,' Arthur countered, his own guilt obvious. 'We, both of us, should have seen it. The twins told the truth.'

'Is that really so hard to believe?' Molly asked, then shook her head. Even she did not believe them, until this day. Even worse, they put Harry on a starvation diet. There was no way any could live off of that much food, let alone the flap they fed him through. To think that people could treat a child like that was disgusting. 'What can we do? Can we make this up to Harry?'

'I don't think anyone could make this up, to him,' Arthur said, lost in his thoughts for a long time. 'I don't know if there is anything we can do, except what we always have.'

'We can do that,' Molly said, trying to smile, yet the horrors she just saw strangled that before it could reach her face.

* * *

Ginny woke early, so she could eat in peace. Her brothers were not the quietest, or the neatest of eaters, especially Ron. She also desperately wanted to avoid her prat of a brother, due to her catching him searching for Harry's letters. She was desperate to hex him, but her mother had taken her wand away, considering what happened to the silverware.

She pulled on her usual morning shirt, now easily a size, if not two or three, small across the bust. She wanted to complain, but considering how the other girls normally treated her, and their comments, she would enjoy the chance to outgrow them, for a little while. Christina and Marie had given her some great comebacks for the new school year in the letters she traded with them.

Her thoughts changed directly suddenly, wondering why it had taken her so long to reply to Harry. It was not if she did not want to talk to him, and she was very interested in where he was, if only to know he was safe. She rubbed her neck and shoulders, wishing she was not still expected to share with Hermione and doing everything she could to avoid it. She would have to find a more comfortable sofa. After her burst of magic a lot of the artefacts in the house were inert, even the indomitable Mrs Black had been muted for most of the day. She wondered if the spells could recover from her outburst.

She finally reached the kitchen, taking care to avoid disturbing the portraits excessively, she was stunned to see an empty frame on the wall. She also heard singing, a voice she desperately hoped was who she wanted.


	7. Chapter 7: Who brought a flame thrower?

Ginny stepped into the kitchen and stopped suddenly. She almost squealed the name of the person she saw, but stopped herself. She watched him for a moment, wishing for better clothes on at the moment, and by all looks he knew she was there, so there was no chance to get changed.

Harry turned around and faced her, both of them smiling.

'Hey Harry, good to see you,' Ginny said, stunned when he gave her hug, but quickly returned.

'Good to see you,' Harry said. 'Breakfast?'

'Please,' Ginny replied, Harry pulling a seat out of her. He piled on an omelette, with a helping of bacon and toast. He sat opposite her, the two not speaking for a moment, and both not needing to speak. 'Sorry it took me so long to reply, last time. I didn't think I had so much to say.'

'You wrote,' Harry replied once he swallowed.

'We're particularly eloquent today, aren't we?' Ginny said, causing Harry to laugh for moment.

'It's breakfast, I think it can be forgiven.'

'Good to hear, what were you singing?'

'I told you about learning the guitar?' Harry asked, Ginny nodding her reply. 'It's the lyrics to a song.'

'You've got a good voice.'

'Thanks,' Harry replied, both back to their breakfasts. 'Any reason you're up so early?'

'After everything with writing to you, I don't want to have to endure the looks at breakfast. Ron's a prat and Hermione just doesn't...'

'Hermione's here?' Harry asked, genuinely surprised.

'Yeah, been here two weeks now,' Ginny replied. She caught a flicker of emotion over his features, then noticed his scar, or the lack of its usual colour. 'What happened to your scar? It's gone?'

'Yeah, I don't know, I honestly don't see the thing,' Harry started. 'Onto better subjects, everything clearing up for you?'

'They're better. Some people don't listen,' Ginny started. 'I'm just glad you're okay. I know you can't really talk about what you did, but I'm just glad you weren't stuck there, again.'

'So am I,' Harry said. Ginny seemed to want to reached out, but he beat her to it, giving her hand a gentle squeeze while he smiled. 'What needs doing around here?'

'Everything, Sirius wanted to do the garden out the back, but he's not had the chance to really get started.'

'Want to help?'

'Sure,' Ginny said. 'You mind if I have seconds?'

'Go ahead, I did cook for everyone, hold on a sec,' Harry said. He pulled a horn out of a bag by the table leg and left the room. The next moment the sound that assaulted Ginny's ear drums. The closest she could describe it as was an aroooogah, just three times as long and ten times as loud. Harry looked a little worried it was so loud, then the racket coming from people running towards the sound made his look insignificant.

Every piled into the kitchen as Harry was back at the stove, warming up extra servings of the omelette and bacon.

'Tuck in,' Harry shouted. Ginny finished her second serving as everyone else was still sorting out who was eating what. As she placed her plate in the sink she gave Harry another hug, Harry pulling her close with his free arm. 'See you out there?'

'Sure, thanks for breakfast,' Ginny replied, stunned when Harry gently kissed her cheek. She flushed for a moment, the tradition Weasley war over in full effect, and her reaction was unnoticed. She quickly changed, Harry somehow escaping the kitchen and avoiding everyone's questions.

The pair looked onto a dead garden. Roses vines and bushes long since hard wood, no chance of anything growing again. What did grow was a weed in one form or another. Harry whistled softly, knowing it would take a lot of work and going by the last few days, it would be a good thing they started so early. The heat wouldn't be as bad as it was in Algeria, but then that wasn't the type of comment you make off hand, if you were never in the country, officially at least.

'Sirius snuck out and got some tools, he said they were in the shed,' Ginny said. The small shed was obvious, in that it was the only new item in the entire yard, which had been magically expanded.

'I suppose we pull the junk out, then get properly started,' Harry said. Ginny passed him a pair of thick gloves, he thanked her as he put them on. Both worked solidly, pulling out old pots, rusted furniture and plenty of other rubbish people had tossed over their fences. In all he was surprised at the number of TV's and radios he pulled out. While he wasn't going to claim he could make them work again, it was still amazing to pull them out of the long grass.

All the time they worked, they rarely needed to speak, only ever to ask for helping shifting something. Harry also used the time to plan the rest of the work, and having seen how thick some of the tree trunks were, he'd have the dinner he'd want to have, with those who made the effort to keep in touch with him. He'd also have it outside, which would be even better if it was to be as hot as he expected.

* * *

Sirius walked back up to the study, no-one seeming to notice it was Harry apart from Ginny and himself. Even more interestingly he saw the pair out in the garden, or the space that could have been a garden. He smirked, seeing how well they worked together. Apart from the first missive he had not read anything that Harry and Ginny sent each other, unlike one or two who still tried to find them. He would not admit to hiding the letters for her, but it seemed to be the only safe way to keep them private. He changed his clothes as well, rolling up his sleeves he snuck out through the laundry, avoiding the kitchen entirely.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore could not believe the letter on his desk. It was from Hermione, who said that Harry was at the headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix. That did not trouble him, in fact in some ways he was glad Harry could be watched by his friends. What was of more interest was the fact Harry should have no idea where it was, let alone be working with Ginny and Sirius in the garden. He had tried to keep Sirius inside, especially after his trip to get the tools for the garden, and suspected Sirius leaving them in the new shed, outside, was a spark of his former nature. Even Azkaban could not break his spirit.

He wished there were other options for the two he thought about but nothing came to mind. While Kingsley was quite active in sabotaging the investigation there was so much a risk of them being captured by the Ministry, let alone the Death Eaters. He wished he could explain so much to them, why they had to be so careful, but each time he tried to put the words together, he always struggled. On top of that there was the prophecy that directly named Harry. There had to be a way to make him understand how important it was that Voldemort did not know it, and with his scar, there was just too great a risk.

Perhaps if his friends could keep him busy, and after Ms Weasley's outburst, true renovation could begin at the current headquarters. He also wondered why Sirius so quickly agreed, but knowing the man as he did, there was also something else. That while Albus may be able to watch him, he was much better able to watch the Order of the Phoenix. That itself worried him, not that he would ever willingly betray the Order, but for what it meant to Harry or his safety at the hands of his relatives.

A letter reached his desk the owl gone before he could thank it, giving him both the best and worst news he could hear. Harry was at the headquarters, but no-one knew how he found out about it.

* * *

Remus walked into the dingy old house, not expecting the lack of reaction from Mrs Black, then he noticed while the frame was there, the portrait was not. He could also smell something, but could easily place it. He followed his nose as best he could, all of his senses enhanced in the lead up to the full moon. It smelled like pork, the smoke made it look like it was being cooked on an open fire. He walked to the back door, opening it to find Sirius, Ginny and Harry sitting in a now bare back yard.

He walked over the group, no-one noticing his presence, or at least acting on it. Harry was the first to move, giving Remus a hug, totally unlike what he ever done before.

'Hey Remus, sit down, dinner's almost ready,' Harry said, taking his previous seat again. Sirius moved to his left, making room for Remus.

'You three were busy,' Remus started, only to have another join them.

'And may I presented the adorable Nymphadora Tonks or...' Sirius said, cut off by the person he named.

'Tonks if you want to live,' she said with a smile.

Harry kept his reaction as blank as he could, after all, the problem with being what he was, an intelligence officer, was this one.

'Hi, I think you can guess who I am,' Harry said. He looked back at the small pig on the spit, the paving that once covered a large portion of the ground used to keep the fire in check. Harry threw another log onto the fire, pulling the knife from its sheath he started to carve the meat away. He then opened the stomach cavity, filling everyone's plates with the vegetables inside.

'Hold on a sec,' Sirius said, running inside, returning with two packs of butterbeer.

'Just what I needed,' Harry said, starting to open bottles.

Easy conversation filled the yard as the group spoke, both Harry and Tonks trying to make it sound like they had met each other for the first time, and largely succeeded. The best conversations though were with Remus and Sirius, a memory of time spent with James and later on Lily, with a fire in the Forbidden Forest, on the odd occasion a few centaurs adventurous enjoy to join them, if not for a meal, at least to talk for a little while.

It took nearly an hour after they had eaten for the meeting about Harry's return to finally be called, although both Harry and Ginny had the feeling that none of the other three really wanted to talk about it. All of them saw that Harry was healthy, and more importantly, happy. Ginny remembered something Tonks said, that he was staying in a building used by diplomatic staff, but that wouldn't make any sense. It wasn't like he was planning on leaving the United Kingdom. She passed it off as best she could, but it still left questions, which going by Harry's look, he promised her to answer later.

Harry was led into the kitchen and just as Ginny was about to call something out, the door was slammed in her face by Severus, in his usual irate mood. She hoped Harry was going to let him have both barrels, after the way he had been acting, he deserved it.

'Now I need you to tell us where you were, and who you took you,' Albus said, after the usual greetings.

'I'm sorry, I can't do that, I would quote ICW regulations on how any member of its ruling body may not interfere with the actions of an officer of a sovereign nation, but I think you know that one,' Harry replied. He then smiled at everyone.

'Prove it,' Severus growled. 'You're nothing but an empty headed little boy that does not know what kind of trouble you are in.'

_Now that is an idea _Harry thought while he waited on other replies. He felt the force, almost enough to knock him off his feet, from the probe, but focused on the core of his mind, everything else was secondary, and empty. He knew Severus was trying to find something, but there was absolutely nothing.

'See, I really am empty headed,' Harry said, glaring back.

'I will find your secrets,' Severus growled, only to have Albus lower his wand.

'I must ask why you quote that regulation,' Albus started.

'The Supreme Mugwump is prohibited from interfering in the actions of an officer of a sovereign state on matters, especially those relating to internal security,' Harry repeated. 'Oh, and if anyone identifies me as an officer for the government, please note that it does count as a breach of the Official Secrets Act of 1989 under non magical legislation and 1941 under magical legislation.'

Harry could only smirk as jaws dropped. He looked at Kingsley and Tonks, who true to her auror occupation was even more stunned. He wondered if that was the first time she realised exactly how their privacy was protected.

'I'm afraid he has you Albus,' Kingsley said after nearly a minute. 'I did not think I would ever hear those laws invoked.'

'Surely there is something you can tell us?' Albus asked.

'You only, due to some weird title over here no-one revoked, yet,' Harry replied.

'If you could please,' Albus asked, though it was clear it was a command. Harry waited, Severus remaining until Albus had to repeat his command. He stormed out of the room, Harry still smirking. 'Now if you could please start.'

'I have a go anywhere badge, I have a do anything badge, please don't make me use it,' Harry said then left the room, Severus who waited for him moved to cast another spell on him, only to have Harry react much faster than expected. He grabbed the wand arm, twisting it and forcing him into the wall with a loud thumb, and left a dent in the thin plaster.

'Don't do that again, don't think that my mind is an open park for you to explore. Also, treat my friends that way again, this will be the least of your concerns,' Harry said in a cold whisper. Severus for a moment feared Harry, but spite overrode that. He moved to try and free himself, only for Harry to effortlessly pop the arm from his shoulder. 'Consider that your warning shot.'

Severus held his useless arm, and glared at Harry as best he could. He walked to the fireplace, wondering if there was anything he knew about this new Harry.

* * *

**A/N:** If you're unsure of the sound, please look on Youtube, The Mask and 'Squeeze Me Gently.' It seemed appropiate.


	8. Chapter 8: Garden Work

This would be the fourth day they worked in the garden, Ginny still not up before Harry. He always seemed to be coming back in. Still a cooked breakfast awaited her, and with the hour it was meant lots of hot water for her. Harry on the other hand always seemed to be up and ready, clean shaven as well. This gave many people in the headquarters something to talk about. All of them wondered who Harry was working for, more importantly, if any of the Order was also a part of this mysterious new organisation. All of this talk was often over breakfast, and more often than not Ginny and Harry were already working.

Both worked in a friendly silence for a good hour, their morning break short and refreshing. Ginny cursed as her shirt tore after they had gotten back to work, caught on thorny branch. She looked over her shoulder, knowing her face was bright pink. 'Uh, Harry, my shirt tore.'

'Finally, I thought the roses would have done it,' Harry replied, taking his shirt off. He passed it to her, never looking back. She pulled it on quickly, before she told him he could turn around. What she did not expect was the defined chest. If she felt embarrassed before, she appreciated it as cover for what she was now feeling. Harry looked good, better than she could have hoped. 'Something you like?'

'Damn you Harry,' Ginny replied. 'But I would have made sure it happened sooner if I knew about the show I would get.'

'Yeah, yeah, let's get some lunch,' Harry said, 'And so some don't complain, I will get a shirt.'

'Not me,' Ginny said quickly. 'Anyone who complains is a prude.' Harry pulled Ginny closer, whispering to her, she giggled. 'Tempting, but not now, I've not worked up a good sweat.'

'Even better,' Harry said, heading to the kitchen. He looked around, seeing Ginny dash up the stairs, Sirius chuckling as put down the stack of parchment in his hands. 'Whatever you're thinking...'

'Very kind of you to offer your shirt,' Sirius said with a smirk.

'Alright, it is exactly what you are thinking,' Harry said, shaking his head. 'I will never work you out. I call you out on being the old pervert you are, and you go and prove me wrong.'

'I am not old, pervert, certainly,' Sirius said, his tone the opposite of what Harry expected, a deadpan serious reply.

'Do I need to make some bad jokes?' Harry teased.

'Got the shirt, your father did the worst,' Sirius reminded Harry.

'Your shirt,' Ginny said, her replacement singlet one Harry would not complain about.

'Thanks,' Harry replied after a second. Instead of putting it on, her started on lunch, frying up some bacon. As more people in the headquarters filled down, they all took a moment to stare at Harry, his lack of shirt their preferred topic for most of his time cooking. As he started to serve he only then put the shirt back on, sending Ginny a smirk, to the frustration of Hermione and Molly.

He quickly ate, before heading back out and getting back to work, Ginny look through the window, even catching some appreciative looks from Tonks and Hermione.

'Ginny, you really should stay in,' Hermione started, now that Harry couldn't hear her. 'Anyway you've not completed your homework for the break.'

'Piss off Hermione, it's the only thing keeping me sane,' Ginny bit out.

'Ginerva,' her mother snapped.

'What? He's the one we should be worried about, and he's happy working outside,' Ginny complained. 'Why do you always have to turn it to what Dumbledore wants? Last I checked it was not school term, or Hogwarts.'

'He only wants Harry to be safe,' Molly continued.

Ginny hid her thoughts on the matter, knowing the way he used the knife with the dinner they shared with Sirius, Remus and Tonks was a little scary. He seemed to play with it when he thought no-one was looking, spinning it around, reversing his grip. Not to mention the way he cleaned it afterwards. There was just something that made it seem too familiar an action for it to not be a weapon in his hands.

'You should focus on your homework, and leave Harry to catch up with his friends,' Molly finally finished.

Ginny saw a way to subvert her mother's statement, and seriously annoy her at the same time. 'Great, then I am going to be with my friend.' She got up, placing her plate in the sink and dashing back outside. She picked up the spade she was last using, turning the soil over for the last time, before the new roses and flowers would be going in. She worked alongside Harry, grunting with the effort, remembering what he told her about leverage she adjusted her hands, finding the job much easier. It was the mid afternoon when the first row of roses went in, and both were tired.

'First shower?' Ginny asked.

'Go ahead, I've got a few more jobs I want to do before the light goes,' Harry said. 'Leave the tools, I'll clean up.'

'Thanks, I'm knackered,' Ginny muttered. She waited a moment, before giving Harry a quick hug. 'Thanks for the shirt.'

'It's nothing,' Harry replied. He seemed to move to kiss her cheek, but held back for a moment. Ginny didn't give him another chance to reconsider, kissing his cheek. She almost ran back inside, seeing a shape that could only be Hermione in the window in their shared room. It was not long before she was back in her room, facing off the almost unbearable older teen.

Harry looked at the pile of sacks of soil conditioner and other items that smelt worse. It didn't take long to find the pouch that Tonks would have left for him. Harry didn't mind the break from the constant observation, though he wondered what the recognition of his skills in the British Army would achieve. Either the way the Office asked, and so he'd do it. He knew he could shoot well, but he supposed they had to find out how well. He had to get himself out of London, and into Hereford in four days, which was pretty easy. Then again he would need to put some work into appearing the part. All he needed was a hair dresser, and a good shave. The rest was in the green uniform.

He saw Ginny stuck in the kitchen with Hermione, and guessing by her expression, Hermione was seriously boring her. He wrote a quick reply, using the same key, before heading back inside.

'Hey Ginny, I need to go out, some work that has to be done,' Harry said, pulling a butterbeer from the fridge.

'How long?' Ginny asked, over the complaints from Hermione and her mother.

'A week, eight or nine days, nothing too serious,' Harry replied. 'Don't worry about dinner for me, I'll pick up something on the way.'

'You are not going anywhere!' Molly shouted at Harry. He looked at her for a moment, before leaving the kitchen. It clear when Harry arrived back in the kitchen with his bag slung over his shoulder. He made it clear he was ignoring everyone but Ginny, giving her a hug before walking out the door, glaring at those who tried to get in his way.

* * *

'Are you sure you want to implement this? I've never seen them drool so much?' the head of R&D asked, looking deep into the shadows that covered their boss.

'I am, consider it a short term project as well, I will have Agent Blade brief you on the goggles when he comes in to be debriefed,' Ted Tonks said keeping his voice level.

'Certainly, he's got firsthand experience,' the older man replied. He rubbed his eyebrows, looking back into the shadows. 'Are we to continue on further work on Project Manor House?'

'Please do, I feel that our officers will need the support you believe it can provide,' Ted said. 'Please don't let me delay you any further.'

'Thank you.'

Ted spun around after the other man had left and let out a long sigh. He had received the reports from his daughter, and that was depressing him more than he would admit to. He did not believe that Albus Dumbledore, a man he used to admire, would have been so cavalier with the life of a child. A thousand times to his mind Harry should have died, or just given up from all that he endured, yet a man that was confident without excessive ego was what turned up when he accepted the recruitment offer. He simply knew what he could do, and he did it. That was something that Ted really appreciated, he counted on Agent Blade, Harry, to give him honest assessments as to what he was going to do, and when.

All of that did not mean that he wanted to have Harry in his employ. Division Six often brought the worst out in people, and most were never the same. They turned into the monsters needed to keep the people safe at night. He almost didn't make it back after some operations, he wished the best for Harry, now only able to see Agent Blade as Harry, the son of two people lost to a war that should have been long over, not left to fester as it had.

* * *

'Colonel, apologies about the hour,' Harry said as the adjutant closed the door.

'Quite alright Major, I presume everything is ready to go?' the Colonel replied.

'Yes sir, just give me a bird to get me out there and I'm out of your hair, some of us have real work to do,' Harry replied.

'That we do Major, best of luck,' the Colonel said, holding his hand out for Harry. Harry shook it.

'Thank you sir,' Harry replied, then sorting out his supplies and transport with the WO1 as they walked towards the waiting helicopter, a Puma if Harry remembered the details right. It was going to be a long, cold week if what he felt was right.

* * *

Ginny was not a fan of the three looking at her. Ron, Hermione and her mother all had a look which suggested it was her fault. The twins had been excluded from this, and she knew why. They would support Harry no matter what they were told. She made a promise to herself to get them in on this, and they would do their best to make sure Harry was happy, even if they would be stifled by the so called adults on his freedom.

'You should have let Harry talk to us,' Hermione said, making it clear it was an absolute statement. 'We are his friends, you were just leading him on.'

Ginny snorted, making it clear she was focusing on Hermione, she pointed at her own chest. 'What are these? Are these tits?'

'What's your point?' Ron asked. 'You're not dating anyone, especially not Harry.'

'I am a girl, and allowed to admire well built men,' Ginny said brightly.

'Harry doesn't need to be distracted from his school work, he doesn't do anywhere near as well as he could,' Hermione said.

'Ginerva, you have to understand that we only want the best for him,' Molly said, hoping, more than anything else by her tone she would finally convince her daughter to side with them.

'Then why isn't he a part of this discussion? Oh yeah, he walked out of this house because of his work, which takes better care of him than you do,' Ginny replied. She stood up, making it clear the odds were even, despite her being outnumbered. 'Harry would not mind if I spoke for him, unlike you who speak for him because someone else says you can. Did you even try to speak to him when he was here? I bet if you helped him in the garden you would have had...'

'What Ginny? What would we have had?' Hermione asked, folding her arms. 'He has to do better, this is his OWL year, and he has to study to prepare for them.'

Ginny looked at Ron, who was somewhat agreeing with Hermione on the matter, though she felt it was for other more subtle reasons. 'So you can watch?' Ginny asked, disgusted with the idea. 'You don't trust him?'

'Of course we trust Harry!' Hermione exclaimed, again with the tone of absolute fact.

'Then why didn't you trust him enough to write? Why didn't you slip him some special way of writing so you have to decode it?' Ginny asked. She shook her head, not believing the gall of Harry's former friends, once she let herself use that word. She left the kitchen, finding her twin brothers. Both grinned at her, and she knew that grin well, it spelt trouble for those who rightly deserved it.


	9. Chapter 9: Two kinds of war

The three assessors looked back at the targets, seeing that most were still undamaged. On the other hand shooting last night would have been interesting. A thunderstorm crossed the training area, and the following rain kept things interesting. A few of the candidates had been failed for not properly camouflaging themselves, the rain undoing what work they did. All of them expected Major Potter to be one of the failures, but they had no sign of his presence at all. This meant he was either very good, and just keeping, or had to pull out of a previous course and was only getting tested now. Either way, he seemed to deserve his place here. The group scanned the targets through binoculars, most showing only a single shot. The final target had six, in the right place to make a smiley face.

'Bloody hell!' the first exclaimed, Harry having to restrain his laughter as they were under five metres away.

* * *

Ginny continued the work in the garden despite Harry's absence. Sirius had helped her, and they had gotten all but the last row in. The mix of roses was almost enchanting, the colours from the deepest reds to the purest whites. It was hard to focus on one area, always pulled to one side. On top of that was the smell, the area the only place Ginny could really find any peace in the house after Harry's disappearance. She even endured veritaserum to get Dumbledore to leave her alone. Harry hadn't written, but she expected that from Harry's tone when he left.

'Sucks to be here without him?' Sirius asked, his teasing left for another time.

'Yeah, I liked working with him, he just... did, and let me do what I could, not telling me what I was and wasn't, could and couldn't,' Ginny replied. 'I think...'

'I think he didn't mind you needed to borrow his shirt?' Sirius asked, clear it was a joke.

'No, I mean I expect some of the guys at Hogwarts would have watched, but he didn't even look back. How many guys would do that?'

Sirius nodded, letting Ginny continue, wondering what had just happened to Harry when he was recruited by this other group. He spoke to an Unspeakable in the Order, and he didn't know Harry was working for them at all. While that is not much, there was a way he said it make it clear it was just his section, but the entirety of.

'I get that he has to do stuff for them, but I don't get why everyone there thinks it's that bad, we all saw Harry, he was happy, and healthy. He looked good.'

'Are you sure you don't want to use another word?' Sirius asked, still continuing to tease.

'Oh don't deny it, even you had a good look, so the more important question is do you like what you saw?' Ginny fired right back. 'Need I tell your lover Remus that you were drooling over another man?'

'Remus already broke my heart, leaving me for a woman, no less!' Sirius exclaimed, going well and truly over the top. Both laughed for a good while, the night causing the temperature to rapidly drop. 'Let's head inside, before it gets too cold.'

'Yeah, give me a moment,' Ginny said after a few seconds.

'Something on your mind?'

'I just wish Harry had the chance to write, just so I knew he was okay,' Ginny said, again needing some time to work out just what she wanted to say.

'So how do you think he feels? I think he's glad you had the chance to catch up before all of this stuff came up.'

'Yeah, I know, but on the same side it's been close to three weeks now, and he said not even a fortnight.'

'Things go wrong,' Sirius commented drily.

'Yeah, all too often for Harry,' Ginny finished, Sirius smirking at her statement.

* * *

Harry pulled the cloth from in front of his mouth, not expecting to get a contract in his firm so quickly. It had been a long fortnight with the Army, and then having so many people to brief up and get this operation going was difficult. Still, with the Dark Arts group trying to steal some valuables from a secure warehouse that wasn't supposed to exist, there was little you could do.

Especially on the equipment side, it was supposed every man and woman gets to choose their own gear, but it was Steyr AUG's all round. Not to mention with the Brownings, a few jokes were made that they were a new Australian Army unit. Harry cleared that thought from his head, one of the members of his team was ex Australian SAS, and he was the one who started all of the jokes.

Harry raised the handset up, keeping his focus on the upcoming job. 'Alpha, Bravo and Charlie, report in.'

'Alpha, in position,' the sharp voice of the German reported with an eerie perfection.

'Bravo, ready to go,' the previously thought of Australian said, his own attitude quite relaxed, despite the fact they were about to starting shooting.

'Charlie, dug in and ready, over,' the final report came in, with the faint hint of Scotland from the last unit leader. Harry cursed the fact he couldn't remember their names, but on getting back in, and finding that there was already one contract with less than a week in existence. He had a suspicion where it came from.

'Snipers, report in,' Harry continued.

'Sniper One, ready,' the first reported in, the man an American with a thick Southern accent. He was also one hell of shooter. Harry suspected that was he was more than a kilometre back with a Barrett rifle. Sniper 2 was a lot more of a mystery, being the fact she was supposedly an assassin, and a very good one. As much as the Office had worked to provide him with, there were just too many gaps in her history for Harry to be happy with her presence. None the less finding out this was a pro-Voldemort group, and one that was even more extreme than some other groups, Harry wasn't one to take chances. More importantly with the confirmed activities of the group, lethal force wasn't just needed, it was the only option. Harry thought about it for a moment, even using the word moral didn't seem too far out.

'Sniper Two, they have the Object,' she reported, the accent clearly Eastern European, but Harry couldn't place it better than that.

'Confirm, move in two zero minutes,' Harry said, then pulled the cloth back up.

'Hold on,' Sniper Two started over the open channel. 'They are emptying the warehouse, repeat they are emptying the warehouse.'

'Engage now, engage now,' Harry said, internally swearing. He pulled back on the charging handle on the Steyr, moving to the ridge from their camp. The sand slowed him down, but the mix of spell fire and gun fire reached him easy. Knowing the protections on the place, the snipers would have a good chance to get anyone long before they could apparate or port key away. He could sight of the second fire team, moving up to them Harry joined the firing line.

He tracked a target through the camp, the two bursts dropping him. He moved onto the next target, watching the wizards slowly drop as they were picked off from the fire teams or the snipers. A man was slumped over a large crate, no sign he had gotten through it.

'Clear,' many shouts echoed through the camp. The sharp crack of a rifle, no-one too concerned about it.

'Clear,' Sniper One and Two reported, everyone knowing it was the woman who got the runner.

'Secure the camp and get the items back inside,' Harry ordered. That was too easy, and only half the number they expected. 'Clear warehouse, snipers watch the exits, keep them in.' He listened to the confirmations, hoping this wouldn't go as he thought. At least they had the right weapon for the job.

* * *

Ginny was glad to get away from everyone. Hermione was being painful, and had taken over the study, Ron was just as bad, Dumbledore was being extra painful, and on top of that whenever she had tried to speak to Sirius after they'd come back inside her mother was listening in, and not being subtle about it.

She sat on her bed, not expecting to hear the crunch of a letter. She stood back up, then looked for the letter. She patted the bed, the letter not insight. She found it, though it felt odd looking at nothing, but sure she was holding something. She found a gap and opened the envelope. It was still weird, the folded paper in what seemed to be nothing. She pulled the letter out, feeling the rough paper, knowing it could only be from one person. This was confirmed as she saw the handwriting.

She read the letter, not that it said much, it had in fact taken quite some time to say that he fine, if rather busy with work and wished he could have gotten this to her sooner. From what he had said, Ginny didn't need to accept the apology but it was still appreciated. She smiled, at least he was okay when he sent it. He also gave a time frame for when he would be back, and that was even better. Worst case it would be Hogwarts, but that did give him a fortnight, should things come up. She moved to try and hide the letter, but was stopped, the paper ripping as it was summoned from her hand. She turned, and gave her best glare, only to find Albus Dumbledore standing outside the room.

'I see that he has written to you, thank you,' he said. Ginny shouted her reply, and knew it would cause trouble, but she didn't care. She was not going to let this stand, following him, just catching him before he could stop her progress into the kitchen.

'We have Ginny to thank...' Albus started, very quickly cut off.

'Like hell, you summoned that from my hand. Give it back!' she said, making it clear what she thought of it. She looked at her mother, seeing more expressions than she could identify. The first flash was relief, that she had come around, then confusion as she spoke, finally with a determined look that spelt trouble for her. 'This is not Hogwarts you old fart. Give it back!'

'I assure you, Harry will be here before you know it,' he said, trying to promise what Ginny knew he couldn't give. Knowing this Harry as she did, she was sure that he had taken precautions against being tracked through the letter.

'Yeah, well if that was for me, then why don't I know where he is?' Ginny asked. 'How does that fit in to your grand plan?'

'Go to your room now Ginny!' Molly Weasley shouted.

'No!' Ginny shouted back. 'Not without my letter.'

'Harry's just trying to not worry you,' Hermione said. 'I bet he's hidden himself and is waiting for us to find him.'

'Yeah, well if that was the case why didn't he talk to you? Did you forget that part?' Ginny shot back. 'How can you be so stupid? I mean seriously, your friend is here and you don't talk to him.'

'Arrogant presumption is not how you should speak of others,' Albus said, clearly thinking he had the old Harry to deal with.

'Go look in a mirror and say that. I want my letter, now,' Ginny repeated. 'Hypocrisy, you all know the meaning of the word?'

That seemed to catch everyone up short, Ginny breaking this by reaching for the letter.

'I promise this will be back in your hands in an hour,' Albus said, leaving as if he owned the house.

'Bastard! Scum sucking, thieving bastard!' Ginny exclaimed. 'Go get Merlin's gnarled stuff rammed up your...'

'Ginny! Your room, now!' Molly shouted, glad when her daughter left, though it was clear she would need quite some time to calm down. She hoped Albus could make her see that Harry did not have it as bad as he once did with the Dursley's, and why it was so important he be there. She also hoped that Harry would be found. She was to be disappointed, more than a day later and no sign that Albus could track Harry. Ginny threw the letter in the fire in front of her, and Albus. That message was clear, any future correspondences would be destroyed once read, and that there was no way they would again get their hands on her mail from Harry.

All through this everyone was left with a question, who gave Ginny the letter, and who had the skill with charms to do what was described. The only laughter on anything relating to the letter was shared between Sirius and Ginny on what she had said to a certain formerly esteemed Chief Warlock.


	10. Chapter 10: New Beginnings

Ginny was looking down the length of the platform. She thought she could see a large red bag by one of the pillars in the distance. The person who stepped out surprised her for a moment, but she didn't recognise him. Short, brutally short hair, as well as dark tanned skin stood out to the pale shirt and pants. Heavy foot wear became obvious as he approached, a full backpack and the bag she saw previously. He moved towards the group, none of them recognising him.

'So no greeting?' he asked, watching the group intently.

'Harry?' Ginny, with Ron and Hermione asked.

'How long have you been here?' Ginny added.

'Long enough,' Harry said, standing in front of Ginny. He put down both of his bags, hugging Ginny. She pulled back after a moment. 'Are they still driving you crazy?'

'Yeah, but it's worth it now,' Ginny said with a smirk. 'Think you can give me a hand?'

'No problem,' Harry said, reclaiming his own bags and helping Ginny with her trunk, showing no difficulty with the weight.

'What did you get up to?' Ginny asked.

'Business called, couldn't get out of it, how did the garden go?' Harry asked. Again it was made clear only those who made the effort would be recognised.

'Great, took forever. You should see it now,' Ginny continued. Together the pair shifted the trunk into the luggage compartment, then entered the nearest cabin. Hermione and Ron moved to follow them after a minute.

By the time the last two arrived in the cabin more people arrived on the platform. Harry studied it for a moment, the usual mix of people made different by the open presence of aurors. He didn't think much of the lay out they had. It would be far too easy to get down on a flank and have a clean shot, taking all of them down in short order. He shook his head for a moment, cursing how the work he did made him think.

Five minutes and some easy conversation with Ginny made it enjoyable, the continued presence of Hermione and Ron kept him a little off balance. He knew both of them well enough to wonder what had them so keen, when he was so busy ignoring them.

'Ask it,' Harry stated, showing none of the warmth he had when talking to Ginny.

'Well? Aren't you going to tell us?' Hermione asked.

'Do you have a security clearance issued by my department?' Harry asked, waiting on the reply.

'I don't see how that matters, you tell us everything,' Hermione replied.

'It matters,' Harry replied, trying to shut down the path the conversation would take.

'Never stopped you before,' Ron added.

'Never had it before,' Harry again countered.

'We only want to help,' Hermione said, forcing the issue as Harry guessed she would. 'You've trusted us before.'

Harry waited a moment, wondering how he would answer this. When pushed for an answer he gave a very terse reply, which going by Hermione's expression, was more than a little offensive. 'Yes, I did. After recent events I have rethought that.'

'Such as?' Hermione asked.

'Such as the fact you did not write to me at all,' Harry answered quickly. 'With comments from Ginny on certain matters, my current opinion on any trust we share is pretty sour.'

'Why? What did we do wrong?' Ron asked, cutting Hermione off.

'Both of you look up friendship and tell me what it means, really means. Not some dictionary meaning, how it flows,' Harry stated.

'Anyway, don't you have a prefects meeting to go to now?' Ginny asked, showing her own displeasure.

'Right, we should go,' Hermione said, pulling Ron out of his seat.

Ginny gave Harry a look that showed exactly what she was feeling, followed by a gesture that made him laugh. 'That took way too long.'

'Yeah, tell me about it,' Harry replied, almost cut off by the train's whistle. A sudden jerk announced that the train had started, the station quickly disappearing before open countryside started to flow past.

'Aren't we normally faster than this?' Ginny asked after a few minutes of a friendly silence.

'A little,' Harry said, using a few spotting techniques to guess the train's speed. 'I'm feeling a bit out of it. You mind if I get some sleep.'

'No, go ahead, I want to read a few letters,' Ginny replied. She watched as Harry adjusted his position, leaning into the corner for support he shut his eyes and seemed to be asleep in a moment. One of Harry's final thoughts before dozing off was of how hard it was to sleep on a military transport. He seen some other sleep through the flight, but in between the engines and turbulence, all he got was a headache.

* * *

Remus looked at the bodies scattered around the track. It was clear these were foreign recruits to the Death Eaters, none of them he recognised from the profiles the Order of the Phoenix had. More important was their current deceased state. Whoever had ambushed them had clear intelligence of an attack on the Hogwarts train.

He was desperately split on how to feel about this. Equally glad that the train was not attacked and worried at the level of force used to attack the Death Eaters. It was clear from all of the bodies that it was muggle fire arms that had caused this. Some of the wounds were much larger than others, suggesting if what he was told by some muggleborns in the Order was true, many calibres were used. One of them made a comment about a fifty calibre, not entirely sure what a calibre was, other than it would take off arms if it hit you in the right spot. That seemed to be confirmed by the state of these bodies.

He looked over at Tonks, who was not overtly affected by the scene. He supposed after finding half a body in a seat, you started to get used to this type of visceral scene.

'Are you okay?' Remus asked.

'Fine, you never get used to this,' Tonks replied quickly. Remus seemed to catch a flicker of something, recognition or memory he couldn't be sure of.

'Is this like the assassination of Fudge?'

'No, totally different. Parts of it. I think these guys had been shot, long range,' Tonks said, remembering to think like an auror. 'But not long range as you think. Like well beyond fifty metres.'

'Firearms?' Remus asked.

'Yeah, I think so. I heard you can go up to a kilometre with some,' Tonks continued. 'Large ones.'

'Whoever did this, do you think it was the same group that attacked that warehouse in Africa?'

'No, different style, that was so hard to work out,' Tonks said. She looked away from Remus, appearing to study the ground. A sudden beam of light made a spent casing appear.

'Found something?' Remus asked.

'Yeah, I think it's spent,' Tonks said, using the tip of a stick to pick up the spent casing. She showed Remus, who thankfully had no idea what it was. She mentally cursed the cleanup crew, noticing more brass on the ground.

'Does it have anything written on it?' Remus asked.

'Some name, I can only read half of it then 9mm,' Tonks said in as confused a tone she could manage. 'Does that mean anything to you?'

'No, sorry,' Remus replied quickly.

'We'll see if anyone in the order knows,' Tonks replied. She wondered if she could skip that meeting, it wouldn't pay to be in the same room as Albus Dumbledore for quite some time, especially since she was part of the ambush. There had to be a better way of collecting all of the brass, but was told that summoning charms just collapsed under the strain of more than five, let alone the good hundred she fired.

* * *

Ginny kept an eye on Harry, actually sleeping or not, she couldn't be sure of, not that she would disturb him. Getting through the letters from her friends she heard a knock on the door. After checking it wasn't Malfoy, she opened it to see Shannon and Klara, both of them already in their uniforms.

'Hey Ginny, we wondered where you were,' Klara started, dropping into the left had seat.

'Hey both of you,' Ginny said, inviting Shannon in. Both girls made themselves comfortable opposite Harry.

'Who's the hot stuff?' Shannon asked, after her greetings to Ginny.

'A friend,' Ginny said proudly. 'You know he can cook, cleans up after himself and actually talks to you, not your breasts,' Ginny said, clearly joking with her friends. She smiled widely, her friends laughing for a moment.

'That good, introduce us,' Klara said. 'Anyway, I saw your brother earlier, how Hermione puts up with him I have no idea.'

'Oh god, idiot much?' Shannon added.

'Yeah,' Ginny added, one of her eternal complaints give full freedom. 'After how he treated Harry, especially.'

'Harry who?' Shannon asked.

'Hot stuff in the corner,' Ginny replied quickly.

'We'd have noticed him before, sixth, seventh year?' Klara asked.

'Fifth, I mean...' Ginny started. She then looked at Harry and finally noticed just how pale the scar on his forehead was. She could barely see it, even then only because she knew where to look.

'Mean what? Come on, do share,' Shannon teased, playing with a piece of her hair. Klara elbowed her.

'Come on, it's not like we're sharing a cabin with Harry Potter,' Klara added.

'You might be,' Ginny teased. She looked at Harry again, a slight smile revealing that he was awake.

'He's a bit of a dork,' Shannon said. 'Doesn't he know how to buy clothes that fit?'

Ginny saw the change in expression, knowing it was a delicate subject. She stayed silent on the matter, wondering just what to say.

'Don't you know that he lives with some really nasty muggles?' Klara asked. 'I heard that they really hate magic. So much they were abusing him.'

'Something to say Ginny?' Klara asked.

'I don't know, I mean, Harry told me stuff, but I don't want to break his trust,' Ginny said. 'I don't believe anything that gets written about him. It's not like they even speak to him.'

'Yeah, I guess so,' Shannon said. There was another silence, all three girls thinking of things to say.

'Anyway, we're going to chat to Elizabeth and Rebecca, they're a few cabins up,' Klara said.

'I'll join you shortly,' Ginny said. She gave both girls a quick hug, before they left. She closed the door and look at Harry. His eyes were open, but even she could see the pain there.

'Thanks, I really appreciate it,' Harry said.

'It's what I would do for my friends,' Ginny replied reaching out to touch his shoulder. Harry gave her hand a squeeze in thanks. He held on for a while. 'Do you mind?'

'Go ahead,' Harry said, sounding tired. 'I've got a few things to do.'

'I'll see you at the feast,' Ginny said, leaving after Harry let go of her hand.

'You will,' Harry replied as she shut the door. He looked at the door, pulling out a cleaning kit and cloth from the backpack. He set out the cleaning kit and started to disassemble the Browning pistol he carried on him. The work allowed him to think, most importantly keep a clear head.


	11. Chapter 11: Shadows of the Past

Harry felt the train stop, not expecting to see Tonks on the station at Hogwarts. He knew that someone from the Office ended up assigned as the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. He waited a moment, Ginny dashing in, her uniform tie still undone. She stuffed her clothes into her trunk, then used the window as a mirror to check her uniform. Deciding that it was good enough she gave Harry a look that asked him why he wasn't going to get changed.

'One of the advantages of being me,' Harry joked.

'I'll see you at the feast?' Ginny asked. 'What does Tonks want?'

'I don't know, you should,' Harry replied. Both watched as Tonks walked up towards the window, placing a piece of parchment on the window.

'I'll be late,' Harry commented, he reached up to get the rest of his and Ginny's luggage down.

Tonks appeared in the door, the short red robe of an auror open revealing business clothes underneath. She waited for Ginny to leave, before stepping in and closing the door.

'News?' Harry asked. He pulled the Browning from holster, offering to Tonks. 'Unless you need this?'

'No, it's all good, just wanted to give you a heads up,' Tonks started. She waited until Harry had holstered his pistol. 'I'm the new teacher, if it's not obvious. On top of that the Boss is sorry about all of the news about you. The Office wanted to keep more focused, but a story that juicy.'

'Yeah, I know,' Harry said, dropping into the seat. 'What about my recruitment?'

'There was nothing from the teachers on it, I know you've got the NEWTs, they should have known about it by now.'

'You think Dumbledore is withholding information?'

'I think so. He's been quite picky with what you know. Even more so what others know about you.'

'You don't need to remind me. Anything else?'

'A few gifts from the office. I've got them in my office if you want to pick them up tonight.'

'Gifts, at least the Boss knows how to apologise.'

'Side arms, optics, fun stuff,' Tonks replied. 'Also an idea if you end up in some trouble.'

'I'll see you soon then, I've got some friends to catch up with,' Harry said. He stood up, again drawing the pistol, passing it to Tonks. 'Just in case.'

'No back up?' Tonks asked. She looked at Harry for a long minute.

'Do we need back ups?' Harry joked, collecting his backpack and bag.

* * *

Ginny adjusted the tie again, never sitting quite right. She didn't think it would take so long to get ready, mainly because all of her uniforms were at the bottom of her trunk. She finally focused in on who was sitting at the teacher's table. All were present except for the headmaster and Defence teacher. The longer she waited the more she was worried about Harry. It didn't sound like he was in trouble, but even she wondered what it was about. A shadow appeared beside her, dropping into the free space she kept.

'What was that about?' Ginny asked.

'Tonks is the new Defence teacher,' Harry said softly.

'Cool, she was fun,' Ginny replied quickly. 'Shame you weren't with us. She was over for dinner a few times.'

'Yeah, well, what's going on now?'

'Waiting, the Headmaster is pretty late, think it's about you?'

'When in doubt,' Harry added, very light heartedly. 'Where are Ron and Hermione?'

'None of the prefects are here,' Ginny said, confirming what Harry had suspected.

Both turned to see Albus with the prefects and the other teachers present. Albus coughed a few times, the sound carrying down the length of the Great Hall.

'Greetings to all for another year. As you know with the recent declaration that Lord Voldemort has returned, if not directly behind the assassination of Minister Fudge, tighter security measures are to be introduced. It is with regret I must only allow one house at a time to Hogsmeade. Further to this with the appointment of Ms Tonks to the Defence against the Dark Arts position, defensive duelling classes will run starting a 9am every Saturday, and now onto the feast.'

The plates in front on the table filled with food, Harry wondering what to choose. He'd come from American rations, MRE's through to a feast in a single day. The steak pie looked as good as ever, so did the various stews and casseroles. Large pieces of steak were stacked on another platter. It looked like further down a piece of roast pork, the crackling very well done.

'You look like you're stuck for choices,' Ginny said, clearly teasing.

'I've been eating army rations, most of them barely recognisable as food, now this?' Harry replied. 'You want some of the pork?'

'Yes, thank you,' Ginny said after a moment. Harry collected their plates, filling both plates quickly. He sat back down after passing Ginny her plate. They started to eat, every so often sipping from their goblets. Neville appeared opposite them after a minutes.

'Could you pass the steak pie?' he asked, barely heard by the two. Harry passed it over, his mouth full. 'Thanks.'

'Those seats are free if you want them,' Harry said, as Neville was about to leave.

'Oh, I thought they were saved for Ron and Hermione,' Neville replied, slightly embarrassed.

'They're free,' Harry repeated, making no comment on Neville's assumption.

* * *

Dumbledore watched the school during the feast. He was glad he had eaten before, as there was a lot to notice. New friendships seemed to have been built, by what he saw between Harry, Neville and Ginny. Beyond that the prefects had helped search the castle, top to bottom. While there were still some secrets to this castle, as there always should be. None the less a great many avenues in and out had been sealed.

Harry had showed exceptional manners, far more than Albus had expected, if all that had been reported was true. As Neville joined them it only increased his feelings of pride for Harry. Beyond that there was the fact that as Ron and Hermione joined later on, despite the bad feelings they were given space. Harry excused himself soon after, as did Tonks. She had gone down to the Gryffindor table and spoke to him for a moment. They left together, discussing a matter that he hoped Harry was not aware of. Certain protections need to be maintained, if not for Harry for what remains for his family.

He looked to Minerva, likewise excusing himself from the feast. The longer he waited to get this done, the more it would hurt. He went to the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom. Finding the door closed and sealed, he knocked a few times, to no reply from within. He waited, Harry leaving, with another bag.

'Ms Tonks, can I have a word?' Albus asked, taking much more care with his tone that he would have previously.

'You can,' Tonks replied, sitting on the desk. She waited for him to start, expecting it was going to contradict at least one set of her orders. Ministry, Auror or Office was more the question.

'I wanted to know what you had to give to Harry, as well as what you had to discuss with him,' Albus said.

'Yes, I was made aware of his emancipation, and NEWTs as well,' Tonks replied. 'I was also placed under orders to start his Auror training. Before you ask, I don't know who. I just was.'

'That is quite concerning,' Albus started. 'Do you know the source?'

'No, I have no idea,' Tonks replied after a moment. She wondered if Albus was digging around in her head, but the usual feelings weren't there.

'I presume he is fully aware of this?'

'Yes, fully aware.'

'I will have to inform the staff, could you please do some digging,' Albus asked, then left the room.

Tonks remained silent, keeping her thoughts as jumbled as possible. She waited till the door closed, Harry sneaking back in through a hidden entrance to the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom.

'Interesting,' Harry said. He looked at Tonks for a long moment. 'Do you want to tell the others?'

'Let's see how this develops, plus you said you wanted to clean the air between you and a few others first.'

'Thanks, this is your show after all,' Harry said. 'Two months?'

Tonks nodded. She would have to be careful in managing this.


	12. Chapter 12: Deliberate Distractions?

Harry studied the manual, hidden within the Charms textbook. He was studying the manual for the new pistol from Heckler and Koch, the Mk 23. It wasn't the lightest of handguns, nor the fastest in drawing, for those flaws it was a twelve round magazine holding .45ACP rounds. Recoil wasn't too bad, also appreciated was the slide lock they had put on. Covert to the extreme, one shot one kill. Slamming the book shut, a gap obvious where the manual was, Professor Flitwick was calling his name, asking why he hadn't attempted the spell. He picked up his wand, the swish, flick stab motion of the minor animation charm. He noted, as the class did, that the boxes were full of toy soldiers.

Unfortunately he forgot to speak the invocation for the spell and had a bit too much knowledge of soldiery. Many small holes were cut out of his box, enough soldiers to form a platoon, if on the small side. Two tanks, M4 Sherman's Harry thought, rolled out of the box. The soldiers then formed into parade formation, then on receiving orders, started to move down the bench. Neville's soldiers attempted to fight back, but were quickly outflanked and forced to surrender.

'Right, sorry,' Harry said to Neville.

'Uh, it's okay,' Neville replied.

Everyone seemed to be focused on the display in front of Harry. Professor Flitwick still shaken by the precision of the spell and the actions of the toy soldiers. From there, it got worse, as it was Neville's soldiers being trained by Harry's, which soon split into two groups, one continuing down the bench. Another ten minutes passed, the class stuck watching the gradual invasion and combination of everyone's attempts in the last row.

'Sorry, my bad,' Harry said, loud enough to be heard by everyone.

'Stunning work Mr Potter,' Professor Flitwick managed, the first to reply.

'Yeah, I guess I'm up for an essay on focus?' Harry asked. The short professor nodded.

'Two scrolls Mr Potter, and ten points for Gryffindor,' Professor Flitwick added.

'Thanks, again, sorry,' Harry said. He sat back down, the soldiers forming a barracks out of stolen parchment from others. He cancelled the spell, starting to plan a basic essay on what he would need to put into the essay. Hermione and Ron, two rows ahead, were still confused at what had gone on. Harry worked until the class ended, a good third of it already written. He'd have to do some research for the charms specific parts he had in mind, the potions part obvious.

* * *

Tonks looked over the last two essays in this pile. She waited for Harry to come in for the auror lessons that passed as his Defence against the Dark Arts classes. He knocked on the door, loud enough that she recognised it as meaning it would have to be in full cover. She called them to enter, Neville accompanying Harry.

'Harry, how was Charms?' Tonks asked.

'Embarrassing, I lost focus, animated a full platoon and mounted a hostile takeover of the bench I was working on,' Harry said.

'Neville was on the short end of it?' Tonks asked.

'Dean, Seamus and Terry as well,' Neville added.

'Yeesh, embarrassing,' Tonks continued. 'Would you mind Neville?'

'Oh, right, sorry, see you at dinner Harry,' Neville said, moving to the office door.

'See you then,' Harry said, waiting for the door to close. After it did, a feeling of static washed through the room. 'Essays suck, it's hard enough writing them, marking them?'

'I know, do you know how many times I've seen something spelt wrong? Wizards need to be educated properly.'

'There is something for mundane education,' Harry commented drily. 'Which pile is mine?'

'Left side, first years, be gentle,' Tonks said, Harry pulling a chair and sitting down. He started to look over the first essay. 'What do you think of the Mark 23?'

'Very nice, put a few rounds into a dead tree, heavy, but what do you expect from a forty five?' Harry started. 'That slide lock, it's almost caught me out, dead silent with subsonic rounds and suppressor. Action only.'

'Too big for a small girl?' Tonks teased.

'Ha, no, quite comfortable to hold actually,' Harry continued. He shook his head, picking up a quill and underlining a few words. He wrote corrections on the side. 'What do you think of this? Precision is required in any spell casting so that motions direct the magic to take the shape of the spell.'

'Interesting argument, I never bought into the spell shape theory,' Tonks said. She leaned forward, then stretched her back. 'I'd give it an E, being fair.'

'E it is,' Harry said, grading, then signing it as his work. He picked up the next one, reading over the parchment he found less errors than before. 'It's really not that bad, I'd not use it as a secondary. Draw time is painful. Really top heavy with the suppressor as well.'

'Close quarters,' Tonks said with a nod. 'Forty five does put people down.'

'Depends on the target,' Harry countered. 'You know it's enough rounds on target till it drops.'

'Spoil sport,' Tonks again teased.

'Has it really been that boring?' Harry asked. 'I don't think it's that bad.'

'The Slytherin's give me the absolute shits,' Tonks replied after a moment. 'The jokes about my abilities, being a woman, being a woman and teacher, mundane raised. Whatever else they wanted.'

'What did you do?' Harry asked, starting to laugh at the situation.

'Well, I sent Malfoy on a run around Hogwarts, for each time he said anything. After that Crabbe, Goyle and Nott got a few laps of the Great Lake before lunch. Laps I insisted on seeing, you know how pathetic most wizards are?' Tonks asked, the frustration turned to humour. 'Could barely handle a lap of the lake. The second nearly killed them.'

'How many?'

'Five,' Tonks said with a smile.

'That's a nice warm up,' Harry said, commented, smirking. 'You know how long I've waited to see Malfoy taken down a peg?' Now to see it done and show him as so inadequate. Thank you, thank you from everyone who had to deal with that bastard.'

'Don't insult bastards,' Tonks replied, deadpan.

'My apologies to any offended bastards,' Harry continued. 'Don't push it too hard, we want to keep them feeling the worst of it.'

'Yeah, I figure the lake is the best part of a half a kilometre,' Tonks said. 'You've been running it in the mornings?'

'In part, there's an old path around the lake and into the edge of the Forest,' Harry said. 'You want to join me tomorrow?'

'Sounds like fun, make it a weighted run,' Tonks replied.

'Twenty kilogram,' Harry said, putting the final essay back onto Tonks desk.

'Anything of note?'

'Nothing out of the ordinary, one O, I felt it was really well written, mundane born I think, spelling was brilliant.'

'Excellent, I will have to read it myself,' Tonks said. Both stood up at the same time, Tonks moving to stand by Harry. 'Shall I have an escort to dinner?'

'You shall,' Harry said offering his arm.

'So, you and Ginny, how's that going?' Harry replied, opening the door for Tonks.

* * *

Ginny saw Harry and Tonks enter the Great Hall together, whatever had them amused left her confused. Harry quickly walked to the end of Gryffindor table that had been taken as his. He sat by Ginny, giving her a quick hug.

'Hey, what had you so amused?' Ginny asked, both teasing and curious.

'Since we've gone to single house Defence, the Slytherin's acted up, some choice people got certain physical punishments,' Harry started. 'Namely full laps around the Great Lake.'

'Ouch, that's a fair distance,' Ginny said, starting to smile. She covered her mouth and laughed softly. 'He mustn't have enjoyed it.'

'No, he's still got a few to go, Tonks is going to see them complete each and every one of them,' Harry replied. 'Plus, I might give her a few ideas.'

'Do share, do share,' Ginny said. Both she and Harry turned to welcome Neville, as he sat opposite them. Ron and Hermione sat down, a little further up from Harry, but close enough to listen.

'What are you two talking about?' Neville asked.

'Working on new punishments for Malfoy, Tonks wants something creative to do next time he acts up,' Ginny said. 'He's been on runs around the Great Lake. So what do you think?'

'I don't know, I really don't know,' Harry said. 'Didn't that one girl talk about his _melodic_ voice?'

'Make him sing?' Nursery rhymes?' Neville suggested, feeling free to do so.

'That's brilliant,' Ginny said. 'What do you think Harry?'

'Oh yes, very,' Harry continued. 'I'll pass it on.'

'Make in front of the school too,' Ginny added.

'Even better,' Harry replied, smiling. He pulled Ginny close in thanks, Ginny looked at the table, the small hint of a blush as she looked back up. She caught sight of Ron and Hermione, both trying to hide their reactions to Harry's actions.


	13. Chapter 13: Bitter Ends

Harry stared at the door to the potions classroom. Silently thankful to Tonks that she had managed to keep him out of this room as long as possible, he couldn't help but expect this. He wished he hadn't waited this long. The reports in the Daily Prophet and other papers had really latched on the case his uncle was facing in the criminal courts. More information than he thought had got out. He supposed a case this juicy was just too hard to resist for the tabloids, especially for what turned out to be a military contractor. Generals had been questioned on the matter by the press. He read some of the articles, but mostly kept away from them.

He thought of Ginny's words at breakfast, telling him exactly what he was going to do. He would do his best to keep to them, at least with his current training he knew he had more control than he did previously. He shifted his jacket, hiding the motion to check his new sidearm. He felt the mass of the pistol, suppressor and two spare magazines.

Another few minutes passed, despite the changes in some classes, others stayed the same. Potions was still shared between two houses, namely Gryffindor and Slytherin. He sighed as the Slytherin's formed a single mass, whispering among themselves. The Gryffindor's stayed back from the door, eternally wary of drawing the ire of Professor Snape.

The door burst open, even by the low standards that Snape had earned, this was far in excess of his usual surliness. Sharp orders had everyone filed in, and Harry targeted for what he thought was going to be a rough time. He was directed to seat front and centre of the class.

'Now, since our resident _auror-in-training_ is finally present we can see what you're expected to know by your final year. He shall work on building a rubric base, which he will explain to the class,' Professor Snape started. Harry swore internally, wishing he hadn't brought the side arm with him.

'A rubric base is a special enhancement you can create. It takes a minor blood clotting potion and supercharges it. Any effects of the potion added are dialled up to eleven. The problem with it is that it also does this to the instabilities and makes using this for most potions quite dangerous. If something ruins a potion, it also gets dialled up to eleven. Burning cauldrons goes right up to hope the table is a good blast shield,' Harry said. 'Also it's worth saying that no-one knows how it works, or why when mixed in that way it does. Just works is the best explanation is the best thing you can say about it.'

'As poor as that explanation is, he is right,' Professor Snape continued. He droned on for a while on other aspects, setting groups to work on different potions known for having beneficial effects. Harry listened to the mutters from behind him. Hermione was explaining what Harry meant to Ron, Dean and Seamus also got the message. Harry hoped the Slytherin's got the message as well.

Harry started to work on the base, distilled water and equally distilled aconite added to a very low heat. Slowing adding sea salt, he stirred very slowly. As the salt disappeared, the again clear solution the other ingredients were added in, most of them in a single bunch. As he was about to start the first boil he heard something drop into the cauldron, large chunks of coal, required for what Malfoy was working on. Harry sighed, looked up to see three of the rear benches laughing quietly.

'One,' Harry said loudly. He disposed of the contents into a sealed container. He carried the container very carefully. He placed it in the large sink, letting the running water wash over the container before opening it. Even with all of his precautions, dark smoke rose, filling the corner of the room. Harry held his breath, waiting for the cloud disappear. A few seconds passed, then it was gone, Harry then rinsing the cauldron out. Returning, he started again, this time using a different recipe.

He pulled out the required ingredients and tools, setting up again. He didn't take long in getting back up to a point where he would have to be careful. Keeping one eye on the potion, the other on those around him. He kept working, finely slicing ginger and then ginseng. They were pushed into the bubbling dark green solution, the heat quickly turned up to maximum setting. As quickly as it was on it was off, the solution going from green to blue, then yellow and red. Covering it and leaving it to cool, he started to prepare the next patch of ingredients, including pure dragons blood.

Moving away for a single moment he turned to see a Slytherin dropping something into the cauldron. The dense smoke, every single colour possible and a few not belched out of the cauldron. Harry again filled the cauldron with water, diluting the mixture into a state where it was inert. Half of the class, all of the Slytherin's laughed as Harry again cleaned his work space, washing the bench down with distilled water as well. 'Two.'

_If they want to see dangerous_ Harry thought, deciding on the next version of the rubric to make. He pulled out the base requirements, the bezoar, white myrtle and distilled water. Starting the mix he just waited until the sabotage attempt. Malfoy seemed to be the latest in line to try, from what Harry could see a bag of blood flies in his hand. Unfortunately if what Harry remembered was right, he made the version that proteins reacted badly to, very badly.

Harry burst into action, spinning Malfoy around fast, his head slamming into the thick side of the bench. The arm with the bag of blood flies was still held, Harry slamming the edge of the lid into Malfoy's arm. Everyone cringed from the sickening crack that echoed in the now all too small room.

Hermione and Ron were shaken, as was everyone when it was Harry that yelled, not Snape. 'Everyone out now! Faster! Faster!'

Severus held his ground, the completed potions left in cauldrons as people left as quickly as they could. Precious few got their possessions.

'You want to kill everyone in this room?' Harry asked, demanded of Severus. 'Are you so biased, ignorant, arrogant that you would allow them to kill every single person in this castle? He was going to add blood flies to the sixth rubric!'

Severus shook, both in fear and frustration. 'Not my godson!'

'To anyone who would risk everyone so stupidly.'

'You're the stupid one to think that your status, your fame, your printed lies...'

'Lies? Did you grow up not knowing your first name? Did you grow up so abused that you barely know friendship? Did you know more about spiders and darkness than the company of others?' Harry shot back. 'Dig around in my head you scum sucking piece of excrement. Find out for yourself.'

Severus drew his wand, pointing at Harry, surprised at the sudden assault of memories on just touching Harry's mind. He was stunned at the fact Harry seemed to be understating things, quite a lot it would seem. Again he was shocked Harry having moved and punched him, a perfect round house.

'That was for every insult, every point, every single bad thought you had,' Harry said, coldly.

'You have no idea what I endured,' Severus shot back. 'You don't understand what I lost.'

'What, that you lost the woman you _loved _by your own actions?' Harry shot back, temper truly free. 'Guess what, I lost her too, I lost my _mother. _I lost my _father_ and you dare to tell me I should acknowledge that you lost? I lost two people who would have saved me from that! We are not equal.'

'You don't know who I could mean,' Severus growled. He pointed his wand at Harry. Harry ducked to the side, kicking over a bench. Dust filled the air as the spell collided with the desk, with the sudden sharp copper smell of blood. Harry still infuriated, threw a knife at Severus to get him to move, though his aim was better than expected, the dull school knife grazing his shoulder.

'I know more than you know. I know that there was a spy that joined the Order, one that joined after the attack on me,' Harry started. He paused for a long moment, putting together a rough timeline of the end of the previous war. 'You sick little shit. You fucking piece of slimy snake loving shit! You think Lily would run to you after James and I died?'

Severus said nothing, finally understanding what made Lily so dangerous. There was a pure, controlled fury in his actions, which only could come from Lily. Faster than he could track Severus was doubled over in pain, a heavy boot slamming into his midsection. Harry had pulled something from his jacket, a long steel tube. He was screwing it onto a pistol, as he had come to study modern muggle weapons.

Harry held the pistol to Severus's head for a good long time. The finger remained on the trigger, quivering for what seemed to be a long minute. Harry looked at the side, reading the calibre a few times. 'No, I think I'll do something worse, I damn you to live, to know that the last thoughts of Lily Potter, my mother, loved her husband James Potter and her son, me. I know that she put all thoughts of you from her, behind her, because she decided you were not worth it. I am the best of both of them, so long as I live I will make sure you know that.'

'You don't know that,' Severus groaned, both in anger and pain.

'I was given her journals from a friend, I work for those who would have recruited her, if she lived,' Harry said, finally some measure of calm in his voice. 'I want you to know that you lost, and she never looked back. She wished for a long time to return the pain that you inflicted on her.'

'Mr Potter, that is enough,' Albus said, standing in the open door. 'If Mr Malfoy could be escorted to the infirmary, as with you Mr Potter.'

'I'm fine,' Harry said, unscrewing the suppressor, putting both items back into the holsters.

'Are you?' Albus asked, Harry finally noticing the sticky feeling down his arm. Drips of blood fell to the floor.

'I will be, once I look after this,' Harry said, moving to leave the potions room.

'I will look after your potions accreditation,' Albus said.

'Thank you,' Harry said, devoid of emotion. All in range could hear the tiredness that snuck in during the last of his words.

* * *

Neville was surprised to see Harry in the common room, more particularly seated cross legged in front of the fire. He was cleaning a series of deep marks down his arm, having stitched up the last of them himself.

'What happened?' Neville asked, then watched as Harry poured a clear liquid over the wounds. He cringed in pain.

'I called Snakehead Snape out on his bad manners,' Harry muttered. He looked at Neville. 'I worked something out today. Something I wanted you to know first.'

'Okay, what did you work out?' Neville asked.

'Your parents, they worked for a secret order that fought against Riddle the first time round,' Harry started. 'They were recruited by another group. One like the one I work for now. They gave us good intel, told us about friendly people we could trust. Good people that died as well.'

'Okay, can you tell me more?' Neville said, almost begged.

'Sorry, no, I only just worked out who they were, why they went silent,' Harry said, unintentionally dropping into his profession's language.

'Um, thanks, I didn't know,' Neville said. He dropped his gaze from Harry's expression.

'They did good work, took out some serious Death Eaters, be proud of them, but be your own person,' Harry said. 'I learned that a very hard, horrible way.'

Harry stood up, testing the stitches in his left arm. Ginny ran over to his side.

'Harry! What happened? I just heard,' Ginny said. She almost pushed Harry back into the chair, her expression stunned at what she saw on his arm.

'I'll tell you everything, over dinner, outside, I don't want a lot of company, you too Neville, if you want,' Harry said, packing up the medical kit.


	14. Chapter 14: Verbal and Written Traps

Harry stood behind Tonks, both of them waiting for Albus to finish reading the scroll in his hands. It took a week longer than both Harry and Tonks expected, but it did finally arrive. They both worked on the assumption it had got here on time, Albus sitting on it and trying to backtrack who was behind it. Both were again unsure of who had issued the orders, apart from the fact it was from the Office.

'It would seem that I am surprised with this,' Albus said after a very long wait.

'How so?' Tonks asked.

'That not only that Harry is now recognised as a first year cadet, but that his NEWTs are just as valid,' Albus said. 'I am not sure how you could have sat them.'

'I did, on field testing, I guess,' Harry added.

'None the less, I am ordered to recognise your status as an auror,' Albus said. 'I do believe your presence in classes apart from Defence would now be unnecessary. Perhaps Ms Tonks and you can now split Defence.'

'I believe that Harry has done some very good work with the first through fourth years,' Tonks said. She looked at Harry. 'I will need to take Harry to get properly outfitted.'

'This weekend?' Harry asked. He thought that the Office had something planned, but Tonks as well as his channels were quiet on it.

'I hope so,' Tonks added. 'Was there anything else?'

'No, I would ask that Mr Potter...' Albus started.

'Auror now,' Harry said, enjoying the moment to correct the Headmaster.

'I would ask that Auror Potter not take other students from the Great Hall during meals, I would prefer that all students remain present.'

'Your preference is noted, how I spend time with my friends is my choice,' Harry replied.

'Harry,' Tonks warned. 'Though I agree with his sentiment, they are in the care of an auror.'

'None the less, I do ask it,' Albus said. He waited a few seconds. 'If that was all, I will see you both at the head table this evening.'

'We'll see,' Tonks replied, heading towards the door. They walked towards the Defence office, Harry the first to reach the door, opening it and holding it open for Tonks. She entered, Harry closed it, both waited for the wards to kick in.

It took a moment for both to smile, Harry starting to laugh. 'Did you see how he looked when he called me Auror Potter?'

'Priceless, I don't think he ever has been outplayed like that,' Tonks replied.

'It's was funny,' Harry repeated. 'Do we have an op coming up?'

'First Slytherin Hogsmeade weekend, I want to have us a few of us out there,' Tonks said. She waited a moment before continuing. 'Apart from the usual names, there were a few extra the Office wanted confirmed. Now I don't think that the many store keepers wouldn't mind an auror or two present.'

Harry smirked. 'And with me out in the open as an auror and insight, we'll try to track someone more high up?'

'Yes,' Tonks answered bluntly. 'Try not to have too much fun, or too many arrests.'

'Do what I can,' Harry promised. Tonks pulled on the jacket hanging over her chair. 'Now to deal with the seventh years. Perverts.'

Harry shook his head, again smirking. He was sure it wouldn't matter what she wore, they would be talking about it anyway. It wasn't like she had worn anything with a particularly low neck line anyway.

* * *

Ginny sat in the corner of the library, the desk filled with books and scrolls of notes. She had worked with Klara on the essay for a little while, but her friend was far luckier due to Ginny's sudden case of writer's block. She had finished the first part, yet the second troubled her to no end. No matter how she tried, nothing seemed to say what she wanted to.

Harry sat in the seat next to Ginny. He coughed lightly, Ginny turning to look at him. She put her quill down and sealed the ink pot.

'Hey, how did it go?' Ginny asked. She scratched the back of her neck.

'Good, I passed with flying colour, it's Auror now,' Harry replied.

'Wow, congratulations,' Ginny said. She spun her chair around, facing Harry. 'They must have been difficult.'

'Not really, the procedures were difficult, but you remember the pattern well enough, make sure you have due cause, and you're set,' Harry replied.

'Due cause?' Ginny asked. 'Dad said that once, he tried to explain it.'

'Yeah, I don't quite get it myself,' Harry said.

'What do you think it means?' Ginny asked. 'Dad went on that he needed to have proof before he could just search a place for items.'

'Yeah, that's part of it. You need to have a reason for going into a place. If someone is attacked, I can search a place to see if the attacker is inside, make sure people are uninjured. If there's only a broken window, it's harder to make that case. How's the essay going?'

'Nowhere, fast, really fast,' Ginny complained. 'Can you help?'

'As long as it's not Defence, I think Albus going to try and get me appointed a teacher,' Harry said, drily.

'You'll be great,' Ginny replied. 'No, potions. I've got to talk about the more dangerous combinations and why you need to control their interactions.'

'That I can help you with, have you focused on a specific ingredient?'

'Dragon blood mainly,' Ginny replied. She moved to the side as Harry sat by her. 'Look over my notes. I was talking about what happens in the various states, I've worked on solid and liquid so far, but I can't find much on gas.'

'That I know a bit about, but good luck finding it in here,' Harry said.

'Oh, that bad?'

'Worse than most think possible, unless you've seen it first hand,' Harry commented. He hoped he answered Ginny's question.

'Have you? Seen it?' Ginny asked. She smiled at Harry, enjoying the chance for them to talk away from the others. Mainly Ron and Hermione as they used the chance to try and push her for information from Harry.

'No, just a warning I was given,' Harry continued. 'Hold on a moment.'

'What are you after?' Ginny asked.

'de Laurentier's Potions Codex,' Harry said as he stood up.

'Pile at the back, third book,' Ginny said, trying to remember where it was. By Harry's reaction it was, he flicked through it quickly. He sat down, reading the tome.

'There, read that,' Harry said, passing the open book over.

Ginny was silent, her eyes moving as they swept over the page. She was reading the page for a good minute, appearing to reread a section. 'That's just what I was after. Who taught you?'

'Tonks did, gave me some help to get through the auror acceptance course,' Harry replied.

'I'll have to ask her as well in the future,' Ginny added. 'Would you mind if I finished this? I want to sleep on it.'

'Sure, before I go, you okay with dinner outside again?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, weather's still pretty good,' Ginny replied. She seemed to pause for a moment. 'Can you tell us if we're getting this Hogsmeade weekend?'

Harry leaned forward, close enough to whisper in her ear. 'Slytherin, sorry. Next weekend.'

'Damn, can you pick up a few things for me? New ink, quills, some parchment?' Ginny asked.

'Sure, give me a list,' Harry replied. 'See you in a few hours.'

'Yeah, thanks again Harry,' Ginny said. She undid her hair, settling down to work on her essay, knowing just what to say.

* * *

Tonks was looking at the latest reports from the Office, two people she knew of wouldn't be happy with. It appeared that the prosecution in the case against Vernon Dursley was really progressing. She scanned the newspaper article, again asking for him to come forward. She looked at the picture, Petunia dressed primly, but just as responsible for the horrid treatment in Tonks's mind.

The other suggested that more than a few Death Eaters would be present during the Slytherin Hogsmeade weekend. Both the Office and the Order of the Phoenix were working under the suspicion that they would be there to exchange intel and supplies.

Comparing same names against her class list, she had something to give Harry, even if it was more vague than she would have liked. A few names that she thought neutral, appeared to be hostile. That she was disappointed with, they were some of the better behaved. Even worse news, they weren't from the upper years, the oldest being in the fourth year.

Sighing, she prepared her weekly report for the Office, going over as much as she could. The main thing that was that Albus was still trying to control Harry, though it was not working well. She noted the disappointed expression he brought to the staff meeting the night Harry's auror status was revealed. After that it was pretty boring.

She didn't note down that Harry had taken to eating outside with a variety of people, most of the time, it was Ginny and Neville. Though others had join them, the barmy weather tempted too many to follow his example. Only the Slytherin's steadfastly remained inside. One night Harry had lead most of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff outside, taking the long benches outside, with a great many plates being taken from the too heavy tables.

Nor did she mention the apparent growing friendship between Neville, Ginny and Harry. More particularly the last two. They were growing close, being the most obvious about it. Harry would often pull her close, or move to be as close as possible, as they were eating, or the time they worked together. Harry would be marking papers, never from Ginny's year by his own admission, while she worked on an essay.

Tonks also thought of how he treated Ron and Hermione, while they did make an effort to speak to Harry, the situation was almost set up. Harry would be investigating something on an unused floor, discovered by Ron and Hermione. She suspected Albus had set these up, but had no way to confirm it. Harry had the same impression, again, no way to prove it. Beyond that he treated them distantly, if more coldly than he could of in her mind.

A knock on the door distracted her, calling for the person to come in, she swapped around the pages around to hide them. She saw she didn't need to as Harry entered.

'You asked if I would appear, after talking to a few friends from the Office, I've decided that I will, as a witness if they want me to,' Harry said.

'Alright, I'll add it to the report, the hearing is a month away,' Tonks replied.

'First time I've worn a suit,' Harry commented, turning to leave. Tonks nodded, reading her report, adding in a few lines before she folded the paper, sealing it with wax before the spell in the seal took the report. There was going to be a lot of trouble before the month was out and that was only eight days away.


	15. Chapter 15: Payment and Paybacks

Harry and Tonks stood in line, waiting to be cleared into the Ministry. The couple ahead of them had been pulled over for something minor, meaning they could step up. An auror sat in a raised booth, the thick sides not only well polished but protected by spells as well.

'Mark, Auror Cadet Potter to collect supplies,' Tonks said.

'Hey Tonks, been quiet without you around,' Mark replied. 'Auror Cadet Harry James Potter?'

'Yes,' Harry replied with a smile.

'Rumours around you mate, can you confirm anything?' Mark asked, good natured probing rather than direct questions.

'Someone likes me,' Harry commented drily.

'Say things like that and you'll be an Unspeakable before the year is out,' Mark replied.

'Good pay raise too, I hear,' Tonks added, the three laughing.

'Go in, I hope to see you about,' Mark said, looking at Harry. 'Congratulations on passing the test.'

'Thanks, see you around,' Harry replied, moving in with Tonks.

Quickly passing through the Atrium, then down into the Ministry vast network of offices and blocks Harry and Tonks waited for an elevator to arrive. One did, most importantly one that would be able to take them direct to the main auror department. Setting the floor they stepped to the back, more than a few joining them as they passed through the first three floor. As the sixth floor approached the elevator slowed, they squeezed around a larger witch from Law Enforcement, just as soon as they had exited the elevator was again off.

'Straight through to supplies,' Tonks said, leading Harry through. They passed the target range, many thoughts passing through Harry's mind hardly complimentary of the shooting he saw, or what they called long range.

'Should we show them what long range shooting is?' Harry asked, the good mood from their arrival still holding.

'That they should add a couple of zero's to the end of it?' Tonks asked, starting to smile. 'They need all of the help they can get.'

'Don't they?' Harry replied.

The supply room was secured behind a heavy iron door, one Harry held open for Tonks. She passed through, nodding to the auror stationed at the desk. Harry wondered why he was there, not in the field as a great many auror had been of late. The reason became obvious when he was shown to be in a wheel chair, mundane one at that.

'Thanks, I'll sort it out,' Tonks said. On seeing Harry's looks she continued. 'War wounds, wanted to be useful.'

'I don't suppose that he was that popular during the Fudge cut backs,' Harry said as Tonks started to pull out a variety of armour pieces, cloaks and wand holster. She passed each item to Harry, counting them off.

'One Dragon skin vest, one set dragon skin gauntlets, one set dragon skin knee and elbow plates. One covert wand holster, one standard issue Auror cloak, red,' Harry repeated.

'Anything else you want while we're here?' Tonks asked. They looked over the rest of the supplies, even more pieces of armour available, as well as a variety of kits and other items Harry was completely confused about.

'Anything good for disguise would be a start, camouflage I can handle myself,' Harry started. Tonks pulled out a sack, dumping three large shapeless cloaks into it. Harry picked up a few hand cuffs, while the design was older, they had some enchantments on them useful for dealing with wizards. Ones that Harry felt he couldn't do without.

'I've had some fun with a black out kit,' Tonks said, throwing two of those in. 'You're male, so no to that.'

'What was that?' Harry asked. When Tonks whispered her explanation he blinked a few times. 'Yeah, I think I'll pass on that.'

'Going to get a back up wand?'

'Nope, I prefer more mundane solutions, generally five hundred metres or more back,' Harry replied.

'Good choice,' Tonks said. 'One spell.'

'Or bullet, not any safer,' Harry countered. 'Anything for rapidly growing grass, trees, cover?'

'That, there might be something, left from the First War, for observing manors covertly,' Tonks said. She blew the dust off the top of the kits, throwing the last five in. 'Be careful with them.'

'I will, but instant final firing position, a little hard to turn down,' Harry said. 'I'm done here, but I want to do some people a favour, Misuse office.'

'What did you have in mind?' Tonks asked.

* * *

Arthur head shot up on the knock on the door. He called for whoever it was to enter, stunned to see Harry in an auror's cloak. He closed the door behind him.

'Afternoon Arthur, I was hoping we could have a word,' Harry said. 'Could I sit down?'

'Sure, I didn't know you were an auror,' Arthur stuttered. 'James would be proud.'

'I'm sure he would have,' Harry replied, loosing focus for a moment. 'I wanted to pay you back for all of the kindness you've shown me. You've been reading it in the paper, what I endured. I owe you.'

'Harry, you need to do no such thing,' Arthur said. 'It's never been easy for us, but we can manage.'

'I have a trust found I've never managed to dent, it's fed from a family vault that's more than stupidly large according to what I read, I want to give you something,' Harry said. On Arthur's confused expression he continued. 'I've been given some of my mother's journals. She wrote quite a lot, about a lot.'

'I see,' Arthur said. He looked a Harry for a while. 'What would you like to do?'

'Despite my recent disagreements with Ron, I still want to save him some trouble,' Harry said. 'New wands for Ron and Ginny, new books, clothes, whatever they need. Believe me, I can afford giving you the entire wage.'

'I couldn't Harry, you deserve that,' Arthur said.

'Then my back pay at least, please,' Harry countered. 'I want to help.'

'Thank you Harry, that means a lot,' Arthur said. 'If you ever need a place to stay, you're welcome to stay with us.'

'Thank you,' Harry said. He stood up to shake Arthur's hand, instead hugging the man. Arthur took a moment to react. 'If you'll excuse me, I've got training to go to.'

'No, thank you Harry,' Arthur said, stunned to see Tonks waiting for Harry outside. He nodded to her, which she replied with her own, and a small smile.

* * *

Ron looked to see a new owl amongst the crowd. It first dropped a letter off at Ginny's position down the end of the table, before it landed in front of him. Hermione looked at the owl, Ron taking a moment to collect the letter, Hermione offering a piece of Ron's bacon to the owl. It bit off a small portion and joined the mass exodus out of the Great Hall.

Ron pulled the letter open, not believing the contents. It seemed that his father had gotten a raise, and that Ginny and he would be going shopping on the weekend. A new wand, book, some new clothes, even a broom if he was lucky. He didn't quite believe what was going on. He looked to Hermione, who was looking down at Ginny's reaction. She seemed to be very excited, before looking at Harry.

'Do you think he had something to do with this?' Ron asked.

'Why don't we ask him?' Hermione asked. 'After breakfast.'

'Sure,' Ron said, surliness sneaking back into his voice. Much as he sounded during the last year, after the announcement for the Triwizard Tournament. Eating quickly they looked down the table, this time the view clearer, and Ginny looking like she was going to eat more than Ron.

'Thirds now Ginny?' Harry mocked, clearly good natured.

'You know I've been hungry,' Ginny complained, stealing some toast from Harry's plate. She took a big bite, before she poured another mug of tea.

'I swear you've grown an inch or two,' Harry added, grabbing another piece of toast. Both looked to see Hermione and Ron squeezing either side of Ginny. 'Height.' He was sure that she had grown in other areas, but was not willing to comment on them yet.

'Morning,' Hermione started. 'How have you been. We've not seen you in class.'

'Morning. Auror cadet now,' Harry corrected. 'I'm helping Tonks.'

'Oh,' Ron said, again surly in nature.

'What do you think of the letter?' Ginny asked. 'It's going to be great to get a proper wand.'

'Yeah, suppose so,' Ron said. Hermione had a look that said much more than she could in words. She couldn't understand that Ron and Ginny were using older wands. Wands that didn't choose them, to quote Ollivander.

'I did have something to do with this, I had to say thanks, for all of the care your family shown me,' Harry said, looking at Ron.

'We can take care of ourselves,' Ron shot back.

'I know, but I have a silly amount of back pay, let me say thank for the time you cared for me, showed me what a real family was,' Harry said, genuine in the ears of Hermione and Ginny. 'I may have understated how bad things were. You don't know what real wealth is.'

'Yeah, what is it?' Ron asked, full blown temper starting to emerge.

'Real family, like what you have. Worth more in my mind than anything,' Harry said. 'Look, if you can't accept it, don't get your own wand. Do what you want, but don't think this was meant to be an insult. It was never meant that way.'

'Yeah, right,' Ron said, he got up and started back towards his former seat. He dropped into it, started back on eating.

'Don't worry about him, I'm sure he'll understand,' Hermione said. 'If you have some time, could we talk at lunch?'

'No promises, if I am here,' Harry said with a nod, before looking at Ginny, expecting her to say something.

'Idiot brothers,' Ginny said, watching Ron. 'He doesn't know how to say thank you. So I will for him, thank you Harry.'

'What gave it away?' Harry asked.

'The size of it, new wands and brooms? No raise or bonus is that good,' Ginny said, her own intelligence given free reign.

'It seems I've found the smart one of the family,' Harry joked, both smiling. One for more reasons than the other.


	16. Chapter 16: Old ends and sudden changes

Hermione sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, waiting for Harry to turn up. Lunch had sounded more than half an hour ago with no sign of Harry or Tonks. She was starting to get nervous as she would barely have twenty minutes before she would have to get back to class. She looked around again, Harry and Tonks stepping out of one of the larger side halls. They spoke quickly, Harry making his way towards Hermione.

'Hermione, how are you?' Harry said, though he sounded distracted.

'Well enough, I've been pretty busy,' Hermione replied. 'Is this a bad time?'

'No, just came from an auror briefing, a lot to think about,' Harry replied. 'Prefect huh?'

'Yeah, Mum was proud,' Hermione replied after a second. 'I wanted to ask you a few things.'

'As long as it's not too personal,' Harry said, nodding to say she could continue.

'Every since you left during the break, I wanted to know what you would have done if either Ron or I helped you in the garden.'

'I would have thrown you a pair gloves and told you to get stuck in,' Harry replied. 'If you're asking why I didn't come to you, just ask it.'

'I would like to know,' Hermione managed after a second.

'I'm not sure I can answer it for you,' Harry said. He leaned back into the bench, the adjusted his position. 'What really hurt back then was the fact you didn't talk to me at all. You expected me to come and talk to you. That was pretty rude from my end. I don't know what your goal was, or Dumbledore's in cutting me off. I know what you've said in the past, what he's said in the past, which I think is crap.'

'He really does mean the best for you,' Hermione countered.

'Then he should try to work with me, not make me dance to his tune,' Harry countered, somewhat angrily.

'You're right, I suppose,' Hermione said, for once completely uncertain. 'He really does try Harry, you should give him more credit.'

'Credit is where credit due, his account is deep in the red,' Harry said, the even tone one of control. 'Too deep in the red. My parents, what I endured on his plans. You read the paper, tell me a child deserves that.'

'I can't Harry, and you know it, he tried though,' Hermione countered.

'If only you defended me as you defend the Headmaster,' Harry said, cutting in. 'That's the other thing that hurts.'

'I want to try and fix things,' Hermione said, cutting Harry off as Harry just did to her.

'I don't know if you can,' Harry said, clearly hurt at the statement. 'I don't think we even speak the same language anymore.' Harry knew this was true on some level. His training gave him a set of new lingos he was more than fluent in. Beyond that he was sure some trace of his abuse was showing through. His gut told him the best preparation of a life filled with danger and paranoia, is a childhood of danger and paranoia. 'I don't trust easy, I never did. You threw that in my face.'

'Not intentionally, I never meant to hurt you,' Hermione said, again trying to get the conversation onto a track she thought it should be on.

'You did, I told you, you did. Yet you did and did nothing to fix it. Nothing to even recognise it, from my end,' Harry said slowly. Again his voice showed the level of control he was holding over his mood.

'I don't know what you want me to say,' Hermione said. She waited a moment, knowing that wasn't true. 'That's not accurate, I know what you want me to say. I don't think I can mean it. You need to give him another chance.'

'Second chances cost me too much, never again,' Harry said, the end of their friendship clear. 'If you'll pardon me. I do have a lot to work to get through.'

Hermione blinked back a few tears, the pain she felt was no equal to what Harry felt, once her thoughts settled. One she did to him long before this.

* * *

Ginny looked outside of the shop, seeing Ron had his new wand and that she was about to get hers. She entered the unusually dark shop, looking around. As the door shut she was shaken, Ollivander appearing from behind the counter. Shaking the feeling he was always there, just waiting for people to enter. She felt that whatever made him this way was just as bad as what Harry went through at a minimum.

'Hello,' he said, standing straight up. 'Ms Ginerva Molly Weasley, first time in my store. Is it not?'

'Yes, first time,' Ginny said, feeling a little scared.

'Then come this way,' Ollivander said, a flick of his fingers a tape measure snapped in action, measuring Ginny. She thought it was pointless with her growth. She put on the best part of three inches in the last two months. Her shirts had started to pull up at the bottom. Two of her better shirts showed her stomach. She also thought about the tighter of her shirts, not that they were bought as tight.

'Growing much Ms Weasley?' Ollivander asked.

'A bit,' Ginny replied, scared to give anything serious a way.

'Hmm, I have something in mind,' Ollivander said, a wand placed in Ginny's hand. She barely had time to react before it was ripped out. Never told what was in each wand, more the fact she was a hard customer to find something for, almost as hard as another. 'Yes, Mr Potter was hard to find a wand for.'

'How do you know I guessed that?' Ginny asked, fearing the answer.

'Mr Potter has a unique feel about him. Destiny has an awful weight upon those touched by it,' Ollivander said. He dug around in a few more boxes. Just as before as soon as he pulled one it, he pushed it back. A heavy boxy was finally pulled out. 'Slightly longer than normal, just shy of twelve inches, the nose horn of a great black dragon. A creature that no man could tame.'

Ginny touched the wand, warmth running down her arm. Sparks exploded from the wand tip, before the room darkened substantially. Light travelled slowly, dust standing out. Ginny dropped the wand, light appearing just as quickly as it had left.

'That's yours Ms Weasley,' Ollivander said. 'This great beast pushed a tribe of giants from a mountain peak a very long time ago. So powerful a night hunter that the giants still whisper its name, Atramorsa.'

'Why me?' Ginny asked, taking the wand from the ground. The same warmth ran down her arm, putting it away. She remembered the stories told by Charlie, taking a deep breath she studied the plain wooden shaft.

'Thirteen galleons Ms Weasley,' Ollivander said, Ginny pulling out the purse, the heavy gold coins quickly counted out. She left the store, seeing Tonks standing by her parents.

'How did you go?' Molly asked. 'Do you have something?'

'Yes, I do,' Ginny replied, pulling her new wand out.

'Come on Ginny, time to buy some clothes,' Molly said.

'Actually Molly, would you mind?' Tonks said. 'I'd like to spend some time with Ginny.'

'Is she in any trouble?' Molly asked, almost immediately assuming the worst.

'No trouble,' Tonks said with a smile. 'If she doesn't mind.'

'No, I'd like that,' Ginny said. 'Could I?'

'Go on Ginny, we'll see you tonight,' Arthur said. He looked at Molly, while a little disappointed with the decision, his comments stifled that. 'She could do with this. She's going to be a strong woman.'

'Then come on, we've got some shopping to do,' Tonks said, as Ginny followed her after she headed towards the entrance to Diagon Alley. Ginny smiled, back at her parents and Ron, before the two were gone from sight.

'She will,' Molly said. 'Too strong, I think.'

Arthur shook his head, knowing that strength came from the one who least wanted it.

* * *

Harry dozed in the Gryffindor common room, taking a seat close to the window he wondered if he would be put into other accommodations. He was a full auror, so being with the students like this was clearly wrong in his mind. As much as he liked some of the company, there was something that made the situation absurd. He got up long before the others, except those who needed to write papers for his morning exercise. Tonks was a regular partner there, as were the house quidditch players.

While others worried about classes he was busy reading up manuals, or sweeping the castle. He found a few more secret entrances, a few of them having spells added to either seal or monitor their use. He kept a few for himself, knowing that he needed places to disappear to, before he would Portal elsewhere. If he was seen, better to be seen disappearing the mundane way, than to do something that was otherwise impossible.

He looked out the window, knowing Ginny had gotten away to get the new wand and clothes. It had taken to the weekend after the Gryffindor's had Hogsmeade to themselves before it had happened. He didn't want to complain at the time, he knew what was going on. A report from the Office had them covertly picking up a few low level Death Eaters in Diagon Alley. Harry wished he could pass some compliments back to the team who did it.

He looked out the window, waiting for Ginny to return, barely noticing the snow that started to fall. Harry blinked, what started slow became heavy quite quickly. He looked back to the fire place, lost in his thoughts as people started to file into the common room. One of the older student threw a few more logs onto the fire. Ginny appeared from the female dorm, new clothes being the first thing Harry noticed. Harry smiled at her, as she walked towards him, his smile returned.

'Looking good,' Harry said.

'Thanks, Tonks helped out,' Ginny replied.

'Considering how good, you didn't need to say,' Harry said. Ginny sat in the seat next to his, leaning over to kiss his cheek. Her jeans were very well fitted, her top not as tight, but enough to show that she was going to be a full figured woman.

'Flattery gets you everywhere,' Ginny replied, smirking.


	17. Chapter 17: Abyss, Part 1

Harry looked around, confirming he was alone in the dorm. He pulled the mattress back, collecting the weapons he had stashed under the bed. Quickly breaking them down and hiding them in his backpack he picked it up, doing his best to disguise the increase in weight. Carrying that with the bag, he made his way out of the Gryffindor common room, barely anyone to disturb as it was in the middle of the first class of the day. He heard the portrait shut behind him, a moment of confusion and finality. He didn't think his life had changed that much, yet that sound, the click of the mechanism, the slight groan of the hinges behind him sounded different this time.

Setting a quick path through Hogwarts it wasn't long before he was at his destination, a set of unused quarters close to the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom. It was three doors down on the outer wall of the castle, if Harry's mental map was right. More importantly only a floor above ground, so he could safely climb out of the window to escape if someone tried to trap him in his room. He did have some breaching explosives, but that felt rude, with it being Hogwarts.

He gave the door a push, giving way easily. He looked at the room, and wanted to thank the house elves of the castle. They had done a very good job of cleaning the room, as well as decorating, unfortunately they had chosen a great many, if not all, famous Gryffindor's for the paintings in the room. He didn't mind the red and gold bedspread, something that made him think of better days. He set bag down, then took off the backpack. He reassembled the weapons, the Browning, then MP5 complete.

With only the lower receiver in his hands a loud knock on the door distracted him. Moving almost by instinct the upper receiver and barrel of the M4 was dropped into place, the pins joining the two halves inserted. A full magazine was pushed in, loaded as he pulled back on the charging handle. He stepped to the door, keeping the carbine out of sight as he opened it.

'Yes?' Harry asked, waiting for the Headmaster to reply.

'Are you happy with your new quarters?' Albus asked. It was clear he was hoping to get more than a short simple answer.

'They're good,' Harry said. 'Though I don't appreciate the message. Real subtle with the paintings.'

'I do not understand what you're talking about,' Albus stated, simply and calmly.

'You know all of them are famous Gryffindor's,' Harry said. 'Like I said, real subtle. If you will forgive me, I do intend to be ready for the first years. I don't have much time to unpack.'

'Perhaps the elves could help, as they will now respond to your calls,' Albus offered.

'And have them report to you just what I have? Take away items you don't like?' Harry asked back. 'I look after myself. It's the way I am now.'

'I see, very well,' Albus said, turning to leave. 'I am saddened to see you think so little of me. I would have thought Ms Granger and Mr Weasley had shown who they are trying to help by now.'

'Without your hand to guide them, no,' Harry said, closing the door. He closed his eyes, willing himself calm. He waited for five seconds, hearing the footsteps disappear into the distance. He pulled the magazine from the M4, clearing the chamber. Unlike before, he hid the carbine in a large draw, covered a large number of clothes. He still had easy access to it, too easy as it would be found just as quickly, but good quick access would be enough of a trade off.

He thought about the last weekend, Slytherin's again having Hogsmeade to themselves. It was supposed to be random, Harry was sure Albus was interfering with that in some regard. Much as the first attempt to grab a Death Eater, the following weekends had given no leads to their presence in Hogsmeade.

For a moment, wishing for the link to Voldemort he once had, Harry tried to work out the plan. There didn't seem to be anything going at the moment, yet if what Tonks had forwarded from the Order of the Phoenix matched to the reports from the Office, there was a lot going on. It didn't take to realise Voldemort was trying to build up his forces and gather intel. He also highly doubted the shake ups at the Ministry or the Order of the Phoenix were being that successful in their attempts. Something made this far too covert, too quiet for his liking.

Further to this he reminded himself that the coming weekend was a Hogsmeade one, one for Gryffindor's. He pulled out the Mark 23, holstering that in the small of his back, not that it was particularly secret he was carrying. He had a bad feeling about the coming weekend. Opening the other pockets in the backpack, he went about hiding the many weapons he carried, as well as other supplies. He checked the knife, the edge as good as it was the day he last sharpened it. He hoped he didn't have to use it.

* * *

Ginny sat on the edge of the seat, waiting for a moment to get away. Ron and Hermione had cornered her before she could see Harry as she said she would. She finished the paper she had, which was easier than she thought. She hoped that was going to be the hardest part of the day, but that proved to be misplaced on seeing Hermione and her brother at the entrance to the common room. They quickly moved to the table she was working at, no chance of any escape once they arrived.

'What is it?' Ginny asked.

'We were hoping to see Harry,' Hermione said. 'We've not seen him all day.'

'Well, yes, because he's busy teaching, then he got his own quarters,' Ginny replied. 'No, I don't know where they are. No I won't tell you either.'

'Why not?' Ron asked. 'Why are you acting like he's your _boyfriend_?'

'Does it matter if he is?' Ginny shot back, the insult clearly aimed at her brother. 'I'm trying to be a friend, more than you are.'

'We're trying,' Hermione said. 'I wish Harry could see we were trying.'

'Whatever, I want to talk to my friend,' Ginny said, pushing her way past the pair. She put her essay back in her bag and headed down to the Great Hall. A few people moved to avoid her, most just staying out of her way. She found Harry waiting for her by the door into the Great Hall. He smiled, though it was distant. She then remembered it was the day of the trial.

'Hey you,' she said, reaching Harry's side.

'Hey you,' Harry replied.

'Not a good day, is it?'

'Hardly,' Harry continued. 'Listen, I meant to ask you earlier, but I got swamped. I'd really appreciate it if you were there as well.'

'I...' Ginny started. She waited a moment, to her mind seeing Harry as he really was. While the exterior was tough, hard, the inside still carried all of the pain and would never forget it. A need for friends in this truly ugly moment as well. 'I'll be there.'

'Thank you, it means a lot,' Harry replied. 'If you want to change, we leave in an hour. It's not magical as well.'

'Sure, would you mind if you showed me where you're staying now, I want to avoid Hermione and Ron,' Ginny said. She recognised the look Harry had. 'No, you don't want to know.'

'So that bad on you then?' Sorry to hear it,' Harry said. 'Sure, this way.'

Ginny saw where Harry was staying, and a short cut through to the Gryffindor common room and dorms if she needed to get away from people, two the current focus of her ire. She reached her dorm room uninterrupted, grabbing one of the garments Tonks had helped her choose. She grabbed that and a few other items, placing them in her bag and leaving, hoping that it would disguise her actions. She knew she'd missed Charms, but when the diminutive professor, who she now had a good bit of height over, was in front of Harry's quarters, she was given leave to accompany him.

Showering and dressing in private was refreshing, as far as Hogwarts went. She pulled on the black dress, hoping Harry would be impressed with it. She looked to the thin black leather belt, using it to pull in the waist to give it some more shape. She looked at her shoes, low heels but still elegant. Finally brushing her hair out she left it loose, tucked behind her ears. She opened the door to see Harry ready, Tonks waiting for them.

'So, how do I look?' Ginny asked. Harry studied the dress, knee length with a reasonable scoop neck. He whistled softly.

'Very nice,' Harry commented. Ginny repeated the comment as Harry did up the final button and put a knot in the tie. He cut a very good image in the suit. It looked pinstriped if she remembered what Tonks said in her own comments. It had a vest as well as a jacket, fitted to Harry's frame.

'Portkey to the court Harry,' Tonks said after he'd pulled his jacket on. While on Harry and Tonks knew he was going to Portal, on their arrival Ginny's expression said that it was no ordinary portkey.

Finding the right court room, three, the three slipped in the back. Waiting for ten minutes, the room filled slowly, Harry outwardly calm, though the opposite was true internally. He checked the jacket pocket for his copy of the statement he'd give. Ginny patting his hand to try and calm him down.

The three rose when directed, the judge finally entering. Ginny tried to keep track of what was going on, hoping to use it for her Muggle Studies class. Most of it was over her head, she worked out that when a lawyer called out objection, it was because the question wasn't focused enough, or too leading. After hearing some of the comments, namely from old teachers of Harry's that she saw his clenched fists. She placed her hand over his, taking a firm hold of it Harry seemed to calm down.

Another ten minutes passed, this time the other lawyer having a chance to question the teachers. A psychologist was called in to give expert testimony, to quote the defending lawyer. Even she saw red at what was suggested by the man. She looked at Harry, squeezing his hand. The attacking lawyer then offered counter points and seemed to make Harry happier, if that was the right word. Eventually Harry was directed to the stand, which was when he passed a copy of the statement to the attacking lawyer.

'Mr Potter wouldarry was like to read a statement to the court,' the attacking lawyer said. The judge nodded, Harry taking a deep breath.

He waited a few seconds, Ginny willing him to start. He spoke slowly, his words carrying the weight of the pain he felt. 'A child shouldn't know pain, isolation and darkness as I did. As far as I could think back I was made to sleep in a closet under the stairs. When I was barely tall to see the top of the stove I was made to cook enough for five, barely even getting the scraps. It was only when I started school I learned my full name,' Harry started. He looked at Ginny, while there were no tears from either of them, Ginny understood just how much pain Harry carried. 'I remember being given cast offs twice, three times as large as I was. I remember being sent to school without my homework so that I would not score better than their own son. I remember being starved for scoring better than him. I remember being hunted through the school breaks and breaks during school, coming back bloodied, beaten, to no care but what I could manage during the night. I know the pain of dislocated joints, broken bones, open wounds, as well as the pain of caring for them without pain killers. I remember the hunger pains, from not eating in two days.'

'Bastards,' Tonks whispered. 'Utter fucking bastards.'

Ginny blinked at her language, only having heard it from the muggleborns she looked around the court room, more than a few whispering when Harry had stopped speaking.

'Forgive me, it's harder than I thought,' Harry said, looking at the attacking lawyer and judge.

'Please continue Mr Potter,' the judge said.

'My friends were pain and isolation, my comforts, darkness, no child should endure that,' Harry said. He looked over at Ginny, making his way there after being excused from the stand, if what Ginny heard was right.

'Your honour, may I suggest we recess to allow the defence to time to react and prepare,' the attacking lawyer suggested.

'Very well, we will reconvene in one and a half an hour,' the judge said, striking the gavel. Everyone rose, then filing out of the court room.

'That was...' the attacking lawyer said, having pulled the large white wig off. Thin blonde hair was in some disarray.

'You have our deepest apologies,' his assistant said, both of them dressed similarly to Harry.

'I'm about to issue a statement, I would appreciate your presence,' the attacking lawyer said to Harry.

'Sure, could you give me a moment,' Harry replied. He looked at Tonks and Ginny.

'I'll wait here, this is yours,' Tonks said. Harry replied with a nod.

'Ginny?' Harry asked, he held his hand out for her. She took it, Harry following the two lawyers out onto the steps of the court house. Ginny shivered, Harry taking off his jacket and placing it over her shoulders.

Both waited for a moment, the doors open to a blinding mass of cameras and lights. Questions were shouted at them, Ginny staying close to Harry. Eventually everyone stood back, as what was the lead prosecutor, started to give a statement. Harry waited quietly. He answered a few questions, before he turned back to Harry.

'Mr Potter said that a child's friends should not be pain and isolation, his comfort darkness. His own words may be the best I can use because I have none to even describe how you could treat a child like that. Thank you,' he said, before continuing down the steps, Harry and Ginny returning inside the court room.

The moment after they found Tonks, alone thankfully, they were back at Hogwarts, Tonks leaving quickly as she had a class, Ginny remaining with Harry. He dropped into the seat, Ginny waiting a moment before sitting by him, noticing the tears running down his cheeks. She pulled his head onto her shoulder, the desperate hug unlike one she had ever received from him.

'Never again,' Ginny said, barely needing to whisper.

'Stay a while, please?' Harry asked.

'Sure, as long as you need,' Ginny asked, moving to sit next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. He held her close, just needing her company.


	18. Chapter 18: Abyss, Part 2

Harry looked at Ginny, who was leaning against him. She'd not said much in the last hour, neither had he. He looked at her, she appeared to doze as he did on the train. Harry moved him arm slightly, Ginny moving quickly.

'What time is it?' Ginny asked.

'Nearly dinner,' Harry said after checking his watch.

'Would you like me to stay?' Ginny asked.

'Yeah, please, I'll call an elf,' Harry said. He tried to remember how, an elf appearing in front of him.

'Sir called?' the elf asked.

'Yes, please, for two. Can you tell me what's available?' Harry asked.

'Oh, we can choose,' the elf said, then disappeared just as quickly.

'They always confuse me,' Ginny said, having disappeared into the attached bathroom.

'Me too, you just ask nicely and they get very excited,' Harry said. He turned around, seeing a small table by the outside window. Candles as well what he thought were Ginny and his favourite meals cooked by the elves. Ginny moved over to the table, Harry behind her after a moment. He pulled the chair out, seating her. They smiled at each other over the table, starting to eat slowly.

Ginny shivered after a few minutes, Harry catching site of this. 'Would you like to eat in front of the fire?'

'Please,' Ginny said, both moving to the sofa in front of the fire. Harry built it up quickly, crackling softly the two returned to eating. Ginny sat on the floor, holding the bowl of pasta in white sauce in one hand, fork in the other.

'Wouldn't have thought you were so fond of the Italian food,' Harry said, his own steak, chips and vegetables cooked to perfection.

'Mum tries, but never gets it right,' Ginny said. She put the bowl on the coffee table in front of her. 'It's different, nice. Warming too.'

'I know what you mean,' Harry said after a moment. 'How did that essay go?'

'O minus,' Ginny replied in between bites. She looked back at the table, Harry collecting their drinks. Giving it a smell, he thought it was mulled wine. He placed both warm cups down, back to his own meal.

'Severus gave you an O?' Harry asked, stunned that he could anyone apart from a Slytherin such a high grade.

'No, I had Tonks review his marking,' Ginny said. She recognised Harry look. 'Something no one told you about?'

'You mean I had to endure barely passing, when I was doing so much better?' Harry asked, feeling outraged.

'No, you didn't,' Ginny added. She pushed the empty bowl further towards the middle of the small table. sipping from her mug.

'Another question I need to ask the headmaster,' Harry said, his own meal now finished. He sipped from his mug, before throwing some more wood into the fire.

'He's treated you really badly, I never knew,' Ginny started.

'Yeah, I know, believe me, I know. Even your childhood with Voldemort in your head is something no-one deserves,' Harry said flippantly. In that moment he remembered what Ginny endured. She looked hurt for a moment, when he sat by her and pulled her close, just holding her she seemed to recover. 'Sorry, I can't believe I forgot.' Ginny remained silent, the start of tears forming. 'He's hurt us both.'

Ginny turned, leaning against Harry. 'I thought I was over it.'

'We'll never be, but we'll always try,' Harry said, understanding the pain Ginny must have felt after her first year. 'I didn't mean to say that. I don't want to ever see you go through that again,' Harry said. He continued to hold Ginny, falling into silence. Ginny smiled at the words, as much as Harry had said he didn't know how to love someone, he did. Ginny hugged Harry, glad he was holding her.

'I don't get how he could be so angry, I still can't. He just...'

Harry waited for Ginny to finish. 'Some of us, when we break, it forms hard, sharp edges. We turn into weapons without realising it We forget that we're allowed to break, stop and recover. Others just fall apart, reduced to nothing but dust. Some of the time we can forget, but never forgive.'

Both watched the fire for a long time. Ginny looking around for a moment. All through the time, Harry felt stupid for saying the words he did.

'It's close to nine, now,' Harry said, clearly stunned at the time. Also at the refills left empty on the coffee table.

'Would you mind walking me back to the common room?' Ginny asked, standing up with some help from Harry. She moved to take off his jacket, but he told her to keep it for the moment. Both walked slowly through Hogwarts, taking the longer route back to the Gryffindor common room. As the final set of stairs appeared at the end of the hall, both stopped for a moment.

'Listen, I'm sorry,' Harry said. 'I can't believe that I would have...'

'It's okay, you're right though, about how some break,' Ginny replied. She reached for both his hands. 'I'm just feeling tired now. It's been a rough day.'

'No kidding there,' Harry said. He held out his hand for Ginny, both resuming down the hall.

They stopped in front of the painting, Harry smiling nervously. 'I owe you, thank you.'

'Date could have better, but I'll not complain,' Ginny replied, earning a smile from Harry.

'I needed a friend and you were the best anyone could ask for,' Harry continued. 'If there's any way I could make up for tonight.'

'A proper date, next time I get to go Hogsmeade,' Ginny said confidentially. 'You handle everything.'

'Deal,' Harry said, still smiling. He moved to kiss Ginny's cheek as Ginny turned to give him a kiss. Their lips met for a moment, both pulling back quickly. Harry still held her for a moment, letting go.

Ginny smiled, calling out the password then entering the common room. She reached her bed before she was caught, Klara sticking her head out from the curtains around her bed.

'Hot date much?' Klara asked.

'Hot, definitely, date, maybe,' Ginny replied. 'You mind if I get some sleep, you'll read about it tomorrow.'

'Bad?' Klara asked.

'For Harry, absolutely,' Ginny replied. She put the shoes away, before starting to undress. She changed quickly, true sleep coming quickly.

* * *

Hermione watched Ron, wondering what had him so excited about the paper. He kept pushing the front page. She read the back page, the Cannon's going down to another stunning defeat. Ron flicked through a few pages, before putting it down. Hermione looked at the front cover, the fork in her hand dropping the table. She looked at the picture, Harry standing behind and to the right of a Queen's Council, though the Daily Prophet didn't know that. She blinked as she scanned the article, like many others who read the Prophet, stunned at the contents. They had taken a copy of Harry's statement and printed it word for word. People in the Great Hall looked at each other, most only whispering about the contents. A few spoke openly, though they were quickly shut down.

The Slytherin's suffered greatly under the ire of three houses, those who attacked Harry were driven from hall under the waves of spite, even spells. Teacher tried to control their houses, only the headmasters orders for everyone to return to their dormitories breaking up multiple fights.

Ginny looked around for Harry, no sign he was there at all. Even Tonks was absent, which was something that worried her. She followed the long line of other Gryffindor's returning to the dorm, Klara finding Ginny quickly.

'You said I'd read about it,' Klara said. 'I didn't know.'

'No-one did,' Ginny replied, the two now seated on Ginny's bed. 'Harry's really private. This is really difficult for him.'

'I bet,' Klara said. 'Shannon must be feeling terrible.'

'Yeah, I feel sorry for her.'

'Listen, I know we bagged him in the past, can you tell him we're sorry about everything we said?'

'He's not going to hold it against you,' Ginny said. She moved to sit cross legged.

'So, anyway, that dress, nice outfit,' Klara said after a few seconds. 'You're going muggle.'

Ginny laughed off the comment. 'They're so much better looking. Wizards would think I've gone naked.'

'Yeah, don't let your brother hear that.'

'Too late already,' Ginny commented. She turned to face Hermione as the older girl approached the bed.

'Can we have a word?' Hermione asked. Ginny waited a long moment before answer.

'Maybe,' Ginny replied. 'I don't have to answer.'

* * *

The snow slowed Harry down, but not by much. He was worried at the report he'd read after taking Ginny back to her common room. An artefact had been stolen from the warehouse, one that would allow some very dark magic to be done easily, if it was fuelled. The Empty Sphere required a recently dead centaur foal for full effect, Harry knowing that if Voldemort had that, he'd have the Inner Circle working on that as soon as he would get the most effect from it. That was only a eighteen hours away with the new moon so close.

He could track the centaurs easily enough, three large males appearing in the small clearing as Harry entered.

'What did you do with the foal?' the largest of the three demanded, arrow pointed at Harry's heart.

'To see that my foe does nothing to it,' Harry replied, feeling angry. 'Is not the enemy of my enemy my friend?'

The three centaurs spoke in their own language for a minute, Harry slightly relieved as the bow was dropped, but still knocked.

'You would kill your own to help us?' the dark bay centaur asked.

'They are not my own,' Harry said. 'They murder children, foals. They torture and defile the dead.'

'You war with the black kin?' the largest centaur.

'I do,' Harry replied.

'Then you are our friend,' the largest of the three said.

'Do you know of any large clearings, with stone circles?' Harry asked. 'Where trees are a bow shot away, more even.'

Again, the centaurs spoke in their own language.

'We know of one,' the largest said. He pointed in a direction, giving a measurement Harry didn't understand. He nodded, looking for the easiest path. He'd have to make good time.


	19. Chapter 19: Bridging the Gap

Harry scanned the terrain ahead through the sight on the M4, having replaced the carrying handle with a scout scope. He set it forward, knowing that if he ran into any Death Eaters on patrol, he'd use the range the carbine gave him to get the drop on him. It had been nearly ten hours, stopping only to snack and refill his water bottle, trapped between the vest and his all white fatigues it melted the snow he put inside. Again checking the compass he saw he was slightly off course, but could easily find the path again. Another scan of the distance revealed nothing, so he moved off, correcting his previous path.

Another hour passed, the sun almost gone from the sky as he reached the edge of a clearing, nearly a kilometre across, as he looked around. More than a kilometre as it turned out, his best guess to the range to centre of the stone circles just under seven hundred metres. Moving slowly, doing his best to keep the sun to his back, the small shapes moving in the middle clearly worried. They seemed to move in a patrol pattern, Harry finally reaching a point where all six were in view at one.

Dropping the rifle bag to the ground he unzipped it, pulling out the L118, if he remembered the designation right. He'd been upgraded on a resupply before being sent to Hogwarts. Pulling bipod down and clearing some snow to form his firing position, he checked the range, six hundred and eighty metres. Adjusting for the wind proved easy, as the robes proved more than adequate. Finally loading the magazine he looked down the scope again. Six target meant he'd have to be fast on the trigger. Looking back to the bag, he reached for another magazine, pulling the top round out and feeding that into the open chamber.

Harry controlled his breathing, waiting for the moment in their patrol where they'd be the closest together. He shifted his sights to sit over the left most target, adjusting for the final time. Controlling his breathing, his heart still racing, but still controllable, he waited a second. Just a soft pull fired the rifle, the first round away. Almost a second later the second, again almost another before the third. Five seconds passed, the last two dropped as the rounds struck their chests. Quickly packing up Harry ran the distance to the stone circle, M4 close to his chest. He skidded on the slick surface, only the standing stone stopping him. Looking around, the Death Eater's closest to him dead. One further back raised his wand, wobbling, yet still pointed at Harry he fired four times as he moved, two groups of two shots. Ducking as a spell shot close to his head, he turned, another four shots ringing out, the last Death Eater well and truly dead.

Moving quickly to the foals side, stopping only to cut a large piece of the robe away from a Death Eater, he checked if the foal was okay. He poured some water onto the cloth and washed the blood from its face, the young centaur squirming constantly.

'It's okay, I want to help,' Harry said softly. Repeating that a few times, he saw there wasn't any wound, before he pulled his knife and cut the bonds holding it down on the table. He back away quickly when the forelegs lashed out, catching him in the stomach. Still holding onto the knife he waited a moment to catch his breath before he sheathed it, the sound of snow breaking behind him.

He turned around slowly, seeing what he guessed was half of the tribe behind him. Most of them had arrows knocked, their aim at him. The three centaurs he saw before spoke to their companions, the centaurs staring both at Harry and the dead bodies around. Harry just remembered what he was wearing, the ghillie suit turning him into a mass of white that looked barely human.

* * *

Tonks waited as the Order of the Phoenix gathered. She wondered how Harry was going, as when he read what Voldemort could do with the Empty Sphere, he was out of her office and out of the castle at high speed. He almost ran across the grounds of Hogwarts, his a shadow in moonlight disappearing quickly into the forest.

She turned to see everyone present, wondering if the information she was given was put through the auror corps as well. Kingsley moved to her side, as did the remaining aurors in the Order. Kingsley passed her the scroll in his hands, a crude picture of the Empty Sphere made it obvious what it was about. She paled, as it turned out they had better records on what it could do. She covered her mouth, now understanding why Harry was so quick to get out and go looking for the centaurs.

'Could I please have everyone's attention,' Albus called out, people turning to face him. 'Kingsley, could you please pass on today's discovery.'

'I will,' Kingsley said. 'Today I was given a file from the Unspeakables, that the Empty Sphere is in England. If you're not familiar with it, it is a potent Dark Arts artefact. It can give immortality to whoever is bonded to it. Nothing we can do would even hurt them.'

As loud as meetings normally were, this received a worried silence. 'What can we do?' Remus asked.

'I have used some old contacts to try and track this artefact, I believe it is in Scotland, but I can not be more precise than that. As I was led to believe that it has a powerful aura, one I would hope that we could scan for.'

'Then we'll recover it,' another member added.

'Not so fast,' Sirius said. 'If he's going to use it, it will have to be all of us.'

'Indeed, I would have expected Voldemort to act more openly than this, but our hands are forced, he can not be allowed to use this artefact,' Albus continued. 'Sirius, would you be kind enough to stay here, co-ordinate everyone's efforts. I would also like a chance to see if your family knew much about it.'

'Certainly,' Sirius replied. He still hadn't gone through the library completely, but with Voldemort about, knowing what he capable of was half the battle in his mind.

'Kingsley, Tonks, would you see if you can organise search parties, please start at Hogwarts and move out from there,' Albus continued. Both named people nodded their assent. Tonks on the other hand was sure what Harry was up to, and that he was going to be putting all of his effort behind it. She hoped he was successful, but until he came back in there was no way to know.

'Molly, would you be kind enough to offer us your home, should it not be in Scotland?' Albus asked. Molly agreeing all too quickly, Arthur more wary than his wife. None the less, he did agree with her.

'If you could break up into groups of two, try every stone circle you can find,' Albus said, people splitting up and disappearing quickly. Sirius waited, as Kingsley and Tonks spoke for a moment, Tonks waiting on the look on Sirius. She waited until everyone had left the kitchen.

'No Severus, that's a bad sign,' Tonks said, keeping her tone even. 'I'm worried.'

'So am I, I don't want to think what this could mean for Harry,' Sirius started. Tonks kept her expression locked, knowing exactly what it meant for Harry, wet work. 'You know something.'

'Harry's been made an auror, on the people he works for,' Tonks said. 'He's got the robes, armour, you name it.'

Sirius smiled, remembering the day he and James got their own auror gear. It only sunk in then, they had achieved it. 'I'm proud of him, he's got it in his blood.'

'Yeah, you should have seen him, he was happy,' Tonks said. 'He's also got some journals from his mother, did you have anything to do with that?'

'No, not Remus either, I owe whoever did,' Sirius said. 'I want him to know who they were.'

'Yeah, I know what you mean,' Tonks said. 'You had something else?'

'Yeah, I did, I think you're not telling me everything,' Sirius said, his smirk one from his Marauder days. Remus entered the kitchen again. He pulled the doors shut.

'I don't know much,' Tonks said, somewhat defensive. 'Please Sirius, who'd make me a spy?'

'The same people who snuck Ginny that letter,' Remus said. He tapped his nose twice. 'There was that lilac perfume of yours all over it.'

'Damn,' Tonks muttered.

* * *

Harry sat on the larger of the rugs, the centaurs outside keeping a close eye on him. He'd been escorted back to the centaur village, doing his best to keep up with them. As much as he had tried, it was only the slowest of the tribe he kept up with. None the less, they seemed impressed with that. Of course the larger ones joked they had gone slow, just for him, but there was a hollow edge to the words that Harry couldn't shake.

They pushed him into the larger of the stone halls that circled a large beacon fire. He waited, a formerly bay, now quite pale centaur entering. Harry stood up, offering a formal bow, as he recognised the mark of chieftain on his baldric. Harry waited a long moment, wondering what was the most polite form of address.

'I thank you for your effort,' the centaur started with some effort. 'Not many would have travelled so far or fast.'

Harry waited a moment. 'Forgive me, I'm not sure how should address you.'

'Do not worry, you have done us a great favour,' the chieftain continued. 'Our foal was taken from us during the night. Our hunters spoke of your skill, and the foes you defeated.'

'I have my own past with them,' Harry said, trying to use the simplest language he could.

'You did us a great favour, such favour warrants many things,' the chieftain started. He sat, folding his four legs under him, sitting opposite Harry. 'You are now a part of the tribe, for looking after us as we were your own.'

'Thank you, I'm honoured,' Harry said. 'Is there something more?'

'Yes, such work requires an equally great favour be granted, but what can we offer those who came from beyond these woods?'

'A few answers, if you have the time,' Harry started. The elder centaur nodded. 'I would like to know where you sit on the war between my clan and the dark robed ones like the ones who took the foal.'

'A tough question,' the chieftain replied.

'I want to know where you stand, but I am wary of asking your kin to join. If you come onto our side what might my enemy throw at you and your kin, foes that no arrow can slay,' Harry continued.

'Wisdom from one so young is rare,' the chieftain said. He focused in on Harry, for a long moment. 'What would you have of us?'

'That you look after your borders and kin. That you talk to those at the great stone hall that sits by the lake, forgive them for only knowing their ways,' Harry said. He waited on a reply, the centaur calling to the two guards outside inside. They spoke for a moment, Harry asked to stand and followed the three outside. Again, the chieftain spoke for a while, Harry handed a large bow, a good six inches over his six feet in height. He held the bow in the air, cheers from the gathered centaurs. He was given a baldric, which he pulled down and into place, matching the centaurs around him.

'You will have as you ask, we will talk,' the chieftain said, back in English.

* * *

Ginny waited with the rest of her class for the teacher to arrive for Care of Magical Creatures. She looked around, Hagrid appearing and calling for their attention. She smiled at the half giant, who returned it quickly, then she noticed the remains of a black eye.

She, with the rest of the class, followed him into the larger of the Hogwarts green houses. Instead of the many plants, it was clear, a large pit had been dug into the middle of the room. She was glad she could take off her jacket, hanging it up and stepping inside. Looking into the pit there was a cat sized spider, resting in the web it had spun. She looked to Hagrid, waiting for him to start. He looked like he was going to start, only to stop when a large white shape knocking on the glass.

Hagrid left quickly, Ginny surprised to see Harry, he yawned, then waved at her, before he moved towards the castle at a jog. Hagrid came back inside, starting on acromantulas.

* * *

Albus looked at what Harry was wearing, of all the teacher's present none could make sense of what Harry was wearing. Tonks was absent, called on an assignment for the aurors. Everyone waited for Harry to start.

'Death Eaters stole a foal from the centaurs, they took her to a stone circle, maybe half a day's travel by foot into the Forbidden Forest,' Harry started. 'I fought them, rescued the foal. I spent some time with the tribe and spoke to the chieftain. He's going to send an envoy to us in the next few days, he wanted to talk with his warriors about defending their lands.'

'Did you have much of a chance to speak to the chieftain?' Albus asked.

'A little, they've got their own language, I can't say I could even get a few words out of it,' Harry replied. 'The chieftain said he'd try to stay neutral in this, but was willing to work with us to make sure the children here are safe.'

'That is good news,' Minerva started. 'Is there something we can do for them?'

'He asked that we respect their lands, to not venture too far into the forest, it was more dangerous than he remembered it for a long time,' Harry replied.

'Is there anything else he mentioned?' Albus asked.

'Not much,' Harry replied.

It was only as the meeting was closed that Harry was spoken to by Professor Burbage, asking what Harry was wearing. He seemed willing enough to go over the details, although Albus's knowledge of military matters was well and truly out of date.


	20. Chapter 20: Plans, Plots and Pit traps

Tonks strolled through the security check point, her cloak enough to get her through without a question. She found an elevator and headed down into the auror office, remembering she had a lot to get done. Weaving her way around a few people she was in the office and at her desk in a few minutes. She looked through the reports, forgetting the invite for the annual Law Enforcement ball that was on. She looked at the invite, remembering a comment on how she had been holding back on Harry. She already had an idea for a costume, having seen it on a poster on the front window of a store. It would just be a matter of finding the right colour shorts and singlet. The gun belt she could provide from one of her stashes.

The rest of it was paperwork. Most of it she could look at, barely any reports to write up. After that she found a briefing paper from the Office, requesting that both she and Harry attend the ball. The rest of it was a profile of some suspected Death Eaters in the core. Unfortunately from her position, there was an extreme force order in there. Harry would not have any problems with the order, so she would pass on the order to him.

More time passed, she looked up to see Kingsley and one of her marks for the costume ball. He placed another folder on her desk, this one an even more confusing read. It appeared that Harry had made a deal with the centaurs local to Hogwarts, where they had taken over guarding the Forbidden Forest. Patrols even went to the edge of the boundary with Hogwarts, the students being able to talk to those who spoke English.

She looked at the records as well, another few Death Eaters had been caught, none of them of any note. She smiled at Harry's work with the centaurs, as it appeared that he'd been adopted by them, shooting with them as well. He had trouble with the war bow, but it was rated by the Office at over a hundred pounds draw weight. None the less, he had a chance to train them with modern weapons, some which had taken quite well to.

She thought of a sports store that should have just what she needed as she signed her name on the final piece she needed to complete. Leaving with a smile she hoped she had enough time to get it today. Properly wear things in so they were comfortable.

Her only concern was how Sirius and Remus worked out that she worked for another group. One she wouldn't put to paper yet. They appreciated the support she was giving Harry, a truce of sorts in this phase of a blackmail war.

* * *

Ginny sat in front of the headmaster, waiting for him to start.

'Might I ask why you accompanied Mr Potter to the trial?' the headmaster asked.

'Isn't it auror?' Ginny asked.

'Auror, my apologies,' Albus replied. 'None the less, the question remains.'

'He said he needed a friend,' Ginny continued. 'I went because he asked.'

'You are not intrigued he didn't ask Ms Granger or your brother?'

'No,' Ginny said, not the reply she would have preferred to give. 'It's pretty obvious from my end.'

'How so?' Albus asked, wanting to try and get some perspective.

'His former friends sold him out, made demands of him. Friendship is two way after all.'

'How did Mr... Auror Potter first contact you?'

'I contacted him, because while I mightn't have known Harry that well, I know what he would have felt like. I felt that way after my first year,' Ginny said, hoping the insult got through to the normally unshakeable headmaster.

'I am sorry of what you endured that year,' Albus said. 'None the less, have you thought about giving Harry space to try and reconnect.'

_They should have done it first _Ginny thought. 'Yes, I did. Harry only returned the effort they showed.'

'I believe they would disagree with you there,' Albus countered.

'I know which side I am on,' Ginny shot back. 'I would like to return to classes.'

'Very well Ms Weasley,' Albus said. 'Please take this note to explain your absence.'

Ginny took the note, knowing it would do no good with Severus Snape. She collected her bag and walked down the Potions lab, hoping today would not get any worse.

* * *

Harry looked over his orders, disguised in a pile of essays. He waited for a few people to pass, back to the orders. Yaxley was the next target he'd take out, using the annual Law Enforcement costume ball to do so. He scanned the biography, trying to find an avenue of attack. He noted that while some information on his Dark Arts associations was vague, there was more than enough recent confirmed activity that made Harry okay with the order.

Previously he didn't need such a strong moral grounding for his work, silently thankful that Ginny was having such an effect. Going back to the order, it was revealed that Yaxley had something of a drinking reputation, Harry finding the avenue he wanted. This way it would be a very covert kill, not as messy as what it could have been in the hands of others.

Studying the bio more deeply, he saw a preference for strong ales. Thinking of a poison that mimicked alcohol poisoning, he all but had everything sorted out. The only element that remained was the costume, Harry needing something with a great deal of pockets. More than anyone would be bothered searching. The standard outfit of a counter terrorist unit, the black soldier, would be ideal. Tactical vests gave him so much space he would have no problems hiding it, let alone the fact there were internal pockets with the many external. .

Finally estimating a dose, he gathered the many documents together, heading towards him room. He rethought the dose, taking a third of it off. He needed a more subtle dose, should it end up in the mundane world. Closing the door, he looked around, checking that the room had not been disturbed. Nothing seemed to be out of the place, but a search confirmed that nothing was touched.

* * *

Albus, with Minerva and Filius stood in front of a group of house elves. Albus kept his complaints internal, Minerva and Filius having invited themselves as he supposed he did, to this event. He looked at each of the house elves, asking them the same question.

'Have any of you cleaned Auror Potter's room?' Albus asked for the twelfth time.

'No Headmaster, room always neat and tidy, bed made as wells,' the house elf replied.

'How many more times Albus?' Minerva asked. 'Harry deserves the same privacy as other students.'

'You've been unusually nosy about him,' Filius added. 'We will take this to the governors if you go too far.'

'I promise you, this is for his own safety,' Albus said, then asking another house elf the same question.

'He is legally capable of that judgement,' Minerva reminded Albus.

'I highly doubt Auror Potter is fully aware of the foes he face,' Albus countered.

'If you explained why he needs to be so careful,' Minerva said, for a moment hoping that Lily could forgive her for taking her place. 'I feel I can speak for both James and Lily here. Harry Potter is not a toy, plaything. His behaviour towards you is far better than you deserve, I warned you.' Minerva left, clearly in a temper. Filius joined her, Albus looking at the final house elf.

'Mr Potter has something that might be dangerous for the school, could you please bring it to me, I believe he's hidden it quite carefully,' Albus said. The house elf looked worried, Albus confirming that it was dangerous and should only be in his hands.

* * *

Harry woke up suddenly, pulling the pistol from the bedside draw, rolling away from the bed and pointing it at the disturbance. A house elf was trying to pull the M4 along the floor, and not being very subtle about it. It was also unfortunately at the barrel end of the weapon. The small elf, even by elf standards, dropped it and seemed frozen. Harry put the pistol on the bedside table, then walked over and picked up the carbine.

'I'm sorry, I don't like others going through my things,' Harry said softly. 'Especially very dangerous things like this.'

The little elf nodded. 'Mister knows what that is?'

'I do, and you're very lucky that this is empty. You never stand at this end,' Harry said, pointing to the flash hinder. 'Why were you interested in this?'

'Can't answer that,' the elf said, clearly needing to think about the reply. Most importantly to Harry's mind, not reveal its name.

'So that means the Headmaster wants to know what I am getting up to,' Harry said softly. He focused on the elf. It looked very worried. 'You can tell me your name, I promise I won't hold this against you.'

'Malkalie,' the elf said after a moment. 'Mister can handle that safely? Not dangerous to Hogwarts'

'Yes, very safely. It's only dangerous to those who want to hurt me, definitely not Hogwarts,' Harry said, causing a great deal of relief to Malkalie. 'Can you tell whoever sent you that I can take care of myself. Also warn the other elves that my quarters have got some very dangerous items, and if they don't know what it is, they don't touch it at all.'

'Malkalie can do that,' the elf said, disappearing a moment later. Resting the barrel on the floor Harry sighed, now sure he'd have to double his previous efforts at hiding his weapons would have to be doubled. Hopefully nothing too easy for the elves to get at. He looked at the bed, seeing plenty of space to hide a few weapons.

A sudden thought entered his mind, knowing just what to get for Ginny as a Christmas present. He'd have to organise it through the Office, basilisk skin over dragon skin, if the R&D department could manage it and had some spare.


	21. Chapter 21: Frivolity and Friends

Harry worked in silence, adjusting the mix. He didn't dare move the gas mask he was wearing, know what he was working on. Adding in the tranquiliser to the poison proved to have some unintended consequences, namely that it was now turning into an aerosol agent. Trying a few different combinations he finally found one, adding it to a small amount of a stronger butterbeer. The colour stayed the same, and not being foolish enough to drink it, Harry poured it into the sink.

He pulled the container he was going to use closer, the eye dropper half full, he screwed it closed, knowing that it wouldn't be recognised for what was, a small tube for interdepartmental notes. Leaving that ready he carefully cleaned up the many dangerous ingredients. Finally able to take the mask off, he looked into the semi-reflective glass, seeing a fine layer of stubble, it was clear he needed to shave. Heading into the bathroom he looked at the clothes laid out for the for the night. Looking at the vest, he remembered where each of the pockets were. Finally deciding to use the internal pocket he got ready. Shaving quickly, then dressing, it was almost time to leave before he realised it.

He made quick time through Hogwarts, knocking on the door to Tonks quarters, he waited for her to open it. As she did Harry remembered a comment. 'Hello Lara, you're quite stunning this evening.'

'Why thank you kind sir,' Tonks replied, smiling. She stepped back, Harry seeing just how tight the singlet and shorts were. The gun belts were empty, although Harry was sure there was a matching set of pistols for it. He smirked at her, pulling on the boots. 'These boots were so hard to find.'

'I bet, so how many minds are you trying to melt?' Harry joked.

'All of them, run distraction for you,' Tonks replied, first jokingly, then serious. 'How quiet is your plan?'

'We should get a few dances in quiet,' Harry replied. 'I'm tempted to go back for the 23, help sell the costume.'

'You don't need to sell it any more, I'm just glad it's a mundane themed event,' Tonks said. She checked the heavy buckles one more time. She stood back from Harry, spinning around. 'Do I pass muster?'

'More brunette,' Harry said, after studying her for a few seconds. Tonks smirked, after adjusting the colour of her hair. She stood, chin up and shoulders back. 'Now I believe that I need to check that the vase is Ming dynasty. The counterfeits can be quite accurate.'

Harry shook his head. 'Spot on with the accent.'

'I've been working on it,' Tonks replied. 'Anything you need from the Office?'

'Yeah, I want to pick up something. I had R&D build a duelling gauntlet and wand holster for Ginny, basilisk skin.'

'Very nice, her wand is something special. Has she told you the story?'

Harry nodded his reply.

'Quite a dragon, makes you appreciate just how scary they are,' Tonks started. 'Sorry, forgot about last year.'

'I know it better than most,' Harry continued.

'I'm set,' Tonks replied, stepping behind Harry. He placed a hand on her shoulder, for a moment missing the affection he once showed her. They disappeared a moment later, portraits desperate to share the experience tried to leave their own paintings, locked in by spells.

* * *

Neville looked at Ginny, both enduring the focused stares of Ron and Hermione. As they worked on their respective papers. Ginny pulled out the copy of de Laurentier's Potions codex, one she hoped she could get a copy for herself. She wanted to thank Harry for helping her to discover the book. It had forced her grade up, despite the potion master's best attempts otherwise. Tonks had been both a friend and tutor as Ginny worked away on her potions essays. She opened it up, finding the section on acromantula poison, hoping her luck with dragon blood and aconite would continue.

Finding what she needed she went back to work on her essay.

'Can I borrow that?' Neville asked.

'Sure, can you keep my place?' Ginny replied, keeping her head down.

'I can,' Neville replied, using a folded piece of parchment as a book mark. Ginny looked up, glaring at her brother for a long moment. Ron paused, caught half way between standing and sitting, Hermione daring Ginny's gaze for a moment, she too frozen in place.

'Is everything okay?' Neville asked nervously.

'No, I hate the way they treat me,' Ginny complained. She rubbed the back of her neck. 'They just keep pushing, and pushing. I don't get it. I made my point clear. We're friends with Harry. When he's around.'

'Yeah, he's got it rough,' Neville added.

Ginny smiled. 'What Harry call's rough is way too scary to think about.'

Neville laughed, still somewhat nervously. 'Do you know when Harry would be back? I wanted to give him his present early.'

'Yeah, me too,' Ginny added. 'He's been so distracted of late. I don't blame him either. The trial...' She trialled off, remembering that night. While Harry had said something very stupid and offensive, she just couldn't bring herself to blame him. For everything she endured, Harry had endured more, longer and much more severely. If Voldemort was a bad storm in her life, Harry endured that and called it a calm day.

'I read about it,' Neville added. 'How much do you think they knew?'

'Enough,' Ginny replied slowly. She looked around ensuring Ron and Hermione were out of ear shot. 'Harry behaved so oddly at times. Hermione would touch him, and he'd get so... tense. He barely worked on his essays, less than Ron. Each time he got an E, he looked scared, even if only for a moment.'

Neville seemed to wait a moment before speaking. 'You've watched him for some time?'

'Yeah, a while,' Ginny said, looking at Neville. She felt a slight flush in her cheeks.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you,' Neville stuttered.

'Don't be, I'm not ashamed about it,' Ginny said, directing a glare at Hermione. The older girl returned the look, Ginny wondering what Hermione was so frustrated by.

'Are you two dating?' Neville asked, genuinely interested. He wished them both the happiness they deserved, in his own mind one to understand and remember what they endured.

'Are you trying to ask me out?' Ginny teased. On seeing his hurt look she quickly apologised. 'I don't know, it's not like we need to advertise that if we are. I really don't know.'

'Oh,' Neville said, Ginny expecting more of a reply.

'Why don't you join me at dinner, I'd like you to meet some of my friends,' Ginny said. 'They're really nice.'

'If you don't mind,' Neville replied, Ginny nodding, both working on their essays again.

* * *

Harry moved down the long table, sampling food as he went. While it was well done, it was far too cliched, flavours overplayed in each dish. At best it was an attempt by a wizard to create mundane food. He didn't mind it, the free flowing beer and spirits made things much more enjoyable. A few dances with Tonks, as well as a witch who dressed as Morticia Addams had almost made Harry forget why he was here.

Spying Yaxley a few feet away, Harry pulled out the tube, hiding the eye dropper in his palm. Reaching over Yaxley's fifth or sixth ale, the poison was dropped into the deep amber fluid. Yaxley picked up the tankard, draining it without stopping. As Harry watched him, he ordered two more, draining them in short order as well. Soon he snuck off, not reappearing in the ball. Listening to the music, it was easy to find Tonks, dancing with another cadet, who wasn't afraid of a fast tempo. The current song finished, Tonks giving him a kiss on the cheek, Harry moving back onto the dance floor. He offered Tonks his arm, guiding her to the side bench, pouring her a small glass of fire whiskey. They both sipped from the glasses, doing their best to not light the decorations on fire.

'Done,' Harry whispered. 'Our dear friend is should now have a happiness he doesn't deserve.'

Tonks nodded, keeping an eye out. Both spotted Yaxley, being carried out of the toilet and taken home by two suspected Death Eaters. Harry tried to remember their faces as best he could, but knew that he was on the upper limit of tolerance for alcohol and remaining at his peak.

A tango beat started, Tonks pulling him back onto the dance floor. Grateful for the memories he was given, he spun her around, pulling her close, close enough to see the sweat on the exposed skin on her chest. Again spun around, Harry could the lead in the dance, cheers from those who first noticed it, as the two dance a very sultry tango. As this song finished, Tonks took a moment to see just what Harry was feeling. A round of clapping followed the pair as they returned, again going for the whiskey.

'You know, I'm feeling a bit woozy, mind taking us back to Hogwarts?' Tonks asked, her mind returning to their deeply physical relationship. So had Harry's by the slight bulge she saw. She said good bye to a few friends, Kingsley the last to see her. She found Harry, again, saying good bye to a few aurors he started to befriend. The witch as Morticia Addams gave Harry a quick hug, Harry giving the man behind her a glare, then patting him on the shoulder. The witch stood in front of the man, his costume that of a knight in armour, explaining something before the two smiled. They went to the dance floor together, swaying to slow song.

Harry appeared at Tonks side. 'Arcturus wanted to know where Mary got her costume from. He felt it was rather fetching.'

'Cupid,' Tonks teased. They walked to apparation point, Tonks pulled close as she once was by Harry, the two reappearing in her quarters. Adjusting to her surroundings, taking much longer than she remembered.

'Head spin,' Harry complained. 'We did not drink that much.'

'Yeah, I know. Give me a moment Harry, I'm going to make myself more comfortable,' Tonks said, hoping she could surprise him. She hoped they could get back what they had earlier in the year. No thought was spared for any other person, only her own desires.

'Sure, me too,' Harry replied, undoing the armour and pulling off the heavier parts of his costume. He dropped onto the sofa, head lolling about for a moment, eyes shut.

Tonks shut the door, pulling off the gun belt first. After that she leaned against the wall, pulling the boots off. She stretched her legs, rubbing her feet. Socks followed the boots, before her top and bra were cast aside. She opened the door, Harry sitting on the couch facing away from the bedroom. Tonks stepped lightly, touching his shoulder, before dropping into his lap. She pulled him into a passionate kiss.

'Let's not finish tonight now,' Tonks whispered, Harry more than eager at the offer.


	22. Chapter 22: The Right Kind of Regret

Harry woke up slowly, clearly hung over. Everything was blurry for a good long minute, patches of colour forming. He could see the tapestry and portraits in the room, the deep blue sheets pulled in a way to suggest two in the bed, not one.

_Wrong colour_ Harry thought, scanning the room. Dark hair flowed over his chest, Tonks still waking up and clearly naked. As the last night came back to Harry, more particularly, after the party, he groaned. A moment after that a sudden pang of regret appeared, not disappearing.

'You're up,' Tonks whispered, rubbing against Harry. He shifted, sitting on the bed, rubbing his temples. 'You know how to keep me happy.' Tonks moved to kiss him, Harry pushing her away gently by her shoulders.

'Sorry, I shouldn't have,' Harry said. 'I've...'

Tonks sat up, cross legged, holding the sheet over her chest. 'You've fallen hard, haven't you?'

'You have no idea,' Harry commented. Tonks pulled the rest of the sheet towards her, forming a toga before she collected her costume. Harry looked for his pants and underwear, dressing quickly. He found his shirt, thrown over what he remembered was a very nosy painting the night before. 'Listen, I'm sorry, I feel bad. Like I've played with your feelings.'

'Don't be, you told me you were falling, I shouldn't have,' Tonks said, sitting by Harry as he pulled his shoes on. Tonks gave him a last, lingering kiss, neither moving for a long minute. 'One last hurrah, dear friend.'

'Friend indeed,' Harry replied, patting the hand on bed. 'Thank you for understanding.'

Harry stood up, holding the open vest in his left hand. He opened the door, only enough for him to sneak out. He checked either direction, moving as lightly as he could, each step far too loud in his mind. He reached his quarters quickly and undetected, dropping the armour on the sofa he striped as he walked towards the bathroom, needing a shower and something for his head. A house elf appeared as he dropped his shirt to the tiled floor.

'Is Mister unwell?' the house elf asked, Harry recognising the voice.

'Rather, Malkalie,' Harry groaned. 'I'll clean up after. Could you please bring me and Ms Tonks a headache potion.'

'Malkalie will do so, Mister will find potion on table outside,' Malkalie said, disappearing quickly. Silently thankful for the quietness of their magic, Harry turned the shower on, the warm running water helping him sober up.

* * *

Kingsley nodded to the two aurors at the entrance to the small home held in Yaxley's name. He stepped through the door, finding an unusually clean home for what appeared to be a single, well employed auror. No sign of any family as well left what suspicions he had on full, checking with two more aurors inside for clues, he asked if any house elves were present, to which the answer was again no.

He moved through the house, checking behind paintings, pushing on bare walls, opening every single door in the kitchen and checking the underside of the sink for anything that could explain this.

Moving to the study, he looked at the room, something about it feeling smaller than it should. Unlike some mundane born aurors Kingsley thought he handled wizards resizing, namely increasing the internal space, well enough. For any wizard to downsize like this seemed wrong.

Pacing out the dimensions of the room, there was a one metre difference to the outside by his count. Trying the back wall, he tapped his wand on the wall with every step, the spell designed to disrupt illusions gently, just enough to know they were there. He then tried the window, ripples passing through the midday sun.

'Edmund,' Kingsley called out, then explained his discovered. The cadet tried the spell Kingsley did, both sure of what they were seeing. Marking out a rough outline of what they thought was the door, Kingsley scanned for anything that marked out a ward, nearly blasted from his feet by the reaction from the fake window. Stunned at the force of the reaction, Kingsley told Edmund to go get a specialist ward breaker.

Standing back up, only his dignity bruised, he went back to the window, far more subtly probing the illusion. Feeling a thread of magic coming from it, he traced it around to the desk on the other side of the room, then a draw. Pulling open the draw, there was nothing in it, or on its underside. Touching the bottom of it, a feeling of static passed through him, Kingsley turning to see the window shimmer out of existence, a door in its place.

Wary of any more traps, Kingsley approached carefully, listening to all his senses. A strong smell came from the other side of the door, Kingsley not daring to touch the handle with his hand. Waiting a moment, a complex unlocking charm defeating the door, it swung open, a dark room in front of him. Checking the doorway for any sign of wards, only then finally stepping into the room, Kingsley understood why Yaxley was a target.

Not only were Death Robes and mask on proud display in the room, a young woman was chained in the corner, her first reaction on Kingsley's arrival to curl up tightly. Clearly beaten, if not starved as well she wept quietly, Kingsley trying to get to her attention. Only on reaching for the heavy manacles did she react, further avoiding his gaze. Her arms pulled back suddenly when she was free of the chains, Kingsley undoing the last one from around her ankle. 'It's okay, I'm going to take you way from here. He can't hurt you again.'

The woman looked up, what colour her hair was impossible to tell, with her eyes showing what she endured. Kingsley draped his cloak around her, calling for two aurors, both women, to take her away from her and see to her wounds.

No-one had suspected this, wondering if it was time to see if Umbridge's home had any such evidence about.

* * *

Sirius watched Tonks as she ate, both waiting for everyone else to leave. As Molly and Arthur left, Remus appeared, sealing the room, using a spell even Tonks was not aware of. She asked him about it, working to subtly steer the conversation towards subjects she preferred. Remus seemed to be focusing on her, so it had worked on one of them, Sirius resisting her efforts.

'Nice deflection, that's a good nine point five,' Sirius replied. 'I'll leave you two to flirt later.'

Remus seemed embarrassed by the comment, Tonks brushing it off.

'Rough night for you, it looks like,' Sirius continued. 'Been on the whiskey just a bit too hard.'

'You have no idea,' Tonks replied. She stared at Sirius. Remus sat by Sirius, now using a spot between them as her focus, she waited for questions.

'You've been working with Harry,' Sirius said after a few seconds. He seemed to be choosing his words very carefully. 'You know who trained him as well. If not work for them as well.'

Tonks only reply was to smile.

'You've also made sure Dumbledore has been kept off balance,' Remus added. 'Whatever he had planned for Harry is now well and truly out of reach.'

Tonks stopped smiling, but was sure the two in front of her saw right through the facade.

'So they're at least aware of the prophecy,' Sirius muttered, remembering a conversation with James and Lily all those years ago. 'They know Harry will end it, and he's probably been active in doing it.'

'Prophecy?' Tonks asked, sure this time she was transparent to Remus and Sirius. Harry was chosen for the same reason that they chose Lily, the war had hurt them badly and they wanted to do something. Revenge might be a bad motive, but with good training and some direction, it was a nasty weapon. One she wanted to have and not need, than need and not have.

If there was a prophecy, she'd have to chase it up as soon as she could.

* * *

Ginny read the letter on the door to the Defence class room, smiling as she reached the end of it. Turning around and heading for Harry's room. She knocked on the door, worried for a moment when he took nearly a minute to open the door. She frowned, seeing that he looked unwell, but stepped inside. She followed Harry, sitting by him, Harry sipping from a large goblet.

'Tough night?' Ginny asked. She felt Harry pull her close, holding her hand.

'Yeah, work wanted me at costume ball,' Harry replied. 'I drank a bit too much.'

Ginny waited for him to continue, Harry seeming to leave it at his last comment. 'What's going on? Who made your head a stop for the Knight's Bus?'

'Sorry, still recovering, working things out,' Harry replied. 'Had to go to a costume ball for work.'

'Costume ball huh? What was the theme?' Ginny asked.

'Mundane, muggle,' Harry said, correcting himself.

'So who went as what?' Ginny asked. 'Anyone from here?'

'Just Tonks, Lara Croft, game character,' Harry replied, then explained the characters. He then explained his own costume to Ginny, with some of the others following. Ginny seemed to have fun probing him about what some of the other witches were wearing.

'Wish I could have gone, Tonks could have been a big help,' Ginny teased. Harry sent her a look, one Ginny couldn't explain if she tried. 'What did I do to deserve that?'

'Believe me, you don't need the help,' Harry said quickly. 'You're already stunning.'

Ginny smiled, tucking her legs under her, still leaning against Harry. He let go of her hand, standing up he looked at Ginny, telling her to stay. Ginny followed him with her eyes, Harry passing her a silk wrapped package. She opened it, revealing a dark green, soft scaled gauntlet and wand holster.

'Proper duelling set up, check the gauntlet, that where the tip of the holster does,' Harry explained. 'Hold out your arm.'

Ginny did as asked, Harry strapping the wand holster to the underside of her arm, then pulled the gauntlet down and over it. Ginny studied the gold stitching a gryffon in flight over a blinded basilisk. She looked at Harry.

'I wasn't sure you'd like the stitching,' Harry continued. 'I thought you'd like the rest of it, since you've really taken to the duelling this year.'

'Harry, this is brilliant,' Ginny said. She pulled the gauntlet down, testing it. The skin was flexible, barely weighing anything. 'I was going to get one myself, try the club here. Thank you.'

'It took a while to work out, but you were starting to give me a good run for it,' Harry replied. Ginny took the gauntlet off, touching Harry's cheek, then gently kissing his lips. Harry smiled. 'Sorry if I was short with you. I'm just not feeling my best.'

'This more than makes up for it,' Ginny said, patting the gauntlet. 'Any chance you'd help with a private lesson or two?'

'Definitely more,' Harry replied, he leaned down to kiss her gently, all thoughts of the morning from his mind.


	23. Chapter 23: The Cost of Victory

Ginny kept her breathing under control, offering her opponent a formal bow, holding her wand up. Waiting for a moment, a spell dashing towards her arm, the gauntlet deflecting the spell. Shooting a stunner and disarming spell in short order, followed with a spell Harry taught her to knock her opponent flat. Her opponent stepped into the last spell, landed hard on his back, wand rolling from his hand.

'Do you yield?' Ginny asked, focused on her opponent.

'I yield,' he said, Ginny offering helping him stand. 'Nice spell.'

'Harry taught me that one,' Ginny replied, people breaking into chatter as the duel ended. 'Concussive blast, I aimed low.' Ginny then explained the spell, showing the gesture, a few people trying it with her. The bell for lunch sounded, Ginny saying goodbye to a few people, wrapping her gauntlet in the silk she got it with. Moving through to the Great Hall, she looked around for Harry, not present. A sharp burst distracted everyone present, Tonks and Harry reappearing at the entrance.

Tonks was leaning against Harry, though not with any intimacy, Ginny moved quickly to Harry's position to see what was going on. She quickly put herself on the other side of Tonks, helping her move. She saw the large wound in her side.

'What happened?' Ginny asked, clearly worried.

'Auror raid, a few Death Eater recruits, some Inner Circle,' Harry said, Tonks clearly in a great deal of pain. 'St Mungo's emergency was full, so I brought her here.'

'Right,' Ginny replied. 'Did it go well?'

'No, we ran into some Inner Circle, it was close run,' Harry said. Ginny looked over at him, his arms covered in blood.

Moving quickly, Ginny barely able to keep up. Reaching the Hospital wing, Harry called out for the matron, the witch appearing quickly, Harry stepping back, watching her work for a moment.

'What about you?' Ginny asked, checking her clothes for blood stains.

'Fine, Tonks took something nasty to the stomach,' Harry said. Madam Pomfrey stepping away, Tonks lying on the bed, what remained of her armour and cloak stripped off to reveal a bandaged stomach, her shirt held close. 'Feeling better?'

'Yeah, thanks for getting me here,' Tonks said, clearly in pain. She took the potions offered by Madam Pomfrey, Harry recognising a replenishing potion as well as a calming draught. Tonks drifted off to sleep after a moment, Ginny looking at Harry, Madam Pomfrey looking over him. He pulled off the armour, his shirt following quickly. Waiting for a moment, Harry was given the all clear, only a few minor cuts the worst of his damage. He dressed quickly, Ginny waiting for him.

'You're okay?' Ginny asked, reaching for Harry's hand.

'Yeah, I'm okay,' Harry replied, leaving the armour open. He squeezed her hand gently. 'It was rough today.'

'You're okay, that's important,' Ginny replied.

'I'm going to tell a few people what happened, spread the news,' Harry said, Ginny staying with him. He threw some powder into the fire, trying to find Sirius and Remus. Neither answered, Harry calling Hedwig over, writing a quick note, asking her to take it to Sirius.

Harry dropped into the sofa, Ginny sitting close by him. She waited a moment, wondering if Harry was going to say anything. Harry pulled Ginny close, calling for a house elf, his instructions to provide them some lunch.

'What was it?' Ginny asked.

'We got a tip on a couple of suspects, it looked pretty clear, only a bunch of rookies. Turns out we hit the site when the Inner Circle was present. The fighting was tough, but we think we got some of the Inner Circle, someone dropped Fiendfyre to cover the escape,' Harry explained. He coughed a few times, Ginny patting his back.

Lunch appeared, Harry eating slowly, Ginny finished long before he was. She waited for him to finish, regularly sipping at the drinks provided. Harry waited for a moment, seemingly to wait to cough.

'Sorry,' Harry said.

'No, it's okay, you're doing something,' Ginny replied. 'I wish that I could do something. It's just... in between Dumbledore and Mum, we're to sit down and focus on homework, while they go off and fight. What are we supposed to do?'

Harry nodded as Ginny spoke. 'I know what you mean.'

'Don't people remember what you did in your earlier years?' Ginny asked. 'Anyway, they forget that they go after us as well.'

'They do,' Harry replied, remembering just how Ginny's first year at Hogwarts started, namely Lucius Malfoy slipping the cursed diary into Ginny's cauldron. Ginny was happy to just lean against him, Harry holding her close. One of the reasons he accepted that offer, at least on a retrospective level, was here.

'Why doesn't Dumbledore get that we're all in danger? Everyone that we...' Ginny said, trailing off.

Harry again nodded, letting her continue.

'Just because he's fought in a war doesn't mean that he can keep it from everyone but himself,' Ginny complained.

Both turned to see the Headmaster, standing in the doorway.

'No-one should endure what I had to,' Albus stated. He looked at Ginny. 'If you knew war as I did, then you would not wish to be so involved.'

'Then actually fight it,' Harry whispered.

'I came to ensure that you were well, I heard of the raid, Bellatrix Lestrange has been confirmed as the only fatality of the raid,' Albus again stated. 'Would you be so kind as to take over classes until Auror Tonks is well?'

'I will,' Harry replied. 'I know her time table well enough.'

'My thanks Auror Potter, it's good to see you well after the raid,' Albus said, leaving as quietly as he arrived.

Ginny followed the headmaster's departure with her eyes. She waited another few seconds before she looked at Harry.

'Isn't that breaking some rules, teacher's dating students?' Ginny teased.

'Yeah, I think so,' Harry replied. 'Anyway, it's not like I am real teacher. They keep Severus here after all.'

'Yeah, bet he's broken more than a few,' Ginny added.

'He can dodge em, so can I,' Harry stated. 'So, what are you covering now?'

Ginny took a moment to think, explaining what she had last covered in class.

* * *

Many people read about the raid that night, a special edition of the Daily Prophet sent out to celebrate the death of Bellatrix Lestrange. To the surprise of many at the Great Table, if not all of wizarding England, it was only at the cost of two aurors who died of their wounds in St Mungo's. Pictures played a prominent part of the edition, the small house ablaze, aurors out fighting the recruits, Harry amongst them. Open chatter between the tables about the raid was the only focus of conversations that night.

Of all the tables present, only the Slytherin table was relatively muted. A great deal of focus on Harry as an auror and the fact in what they showed of him duelling, he was more than capable of holding his own. One shot showed Harry and a Death Eater duelling, and every time it was shown, it was Harry shooting two spells, winning easily and quickly.

Minerva looked at Filius, then the headmaster, waiting for his reaction.

Albus entered, looking flustered, with Remus at his side, Remus clearly worried at the state of Tonks.

'May I have everyone's attention,' Albus started, people taking a moment to focus. 'With the good news in today's paper, I feel that certain announcements must be brought forward. Indeed it is true that one of the Inner Circle has been taken out, at the cost of two former students. Furthermore heavily wounding your Defence teacher. I have spoken with Auror Potter and he has agreed to continue the Defence class, in Auror Tonks absence.'

Silence first greeted the headmaster's word, then a few cheers. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, as did the other prefects, on the announcement that there would be a prefect's meeting after dinner. Ron returned to his food, Hermione wondering what it was about. She looked around the table, back to the conversations started before the headmaster's announcement.

'If you can forgive me, I would like to continue for a moment,' Albus again started. 'To ward off potential reprisals I would like to continue with the current arrangements in regards to Hogsmeade. Further to this, announcements for which house will only be made on the day.'

Complaints met the headmaster's words, Harry watching the Slytherin table intently from a side hall, wondering who would leak when it was Gryffindor's turn. There would be a reprisal and it would be bloody.


	24. Chapter 24: Unconventional Friends

Snow came down heavily, Harry needing to lift his legs right up to clear the near two foot that had fallen in under an hour. Confused as to how quickly the weather to go from humid, almost barbeque weather, to a heavy winter. Glad he had time to prepare for another trip into the forest, it wasn't easy to get around. He waited for the news from the Office, the Death Eaters in disarray after the loss of a training camp and a senior member of the Inner Circle.

The centaurs reported Death Eaters in the forest, Harry moving to deal with them as he did previously. Hoping to get the Empty Sphere this time, more than a few options to deal with it. Glad it was the weekend and Tonks getting better from her stomach wound.

Harry smiled at the attention Remus was paying to Tonks, wishing it was under better circumstances. Remus had almost moved into Hogwarts, helping Tonks get about, in a wheel chair under the orders of the matron of the Hospital wing. She tried a few classes, but was far too tired for them.

Harry ducked down, the heavy crunch of someone moving through snow and not knowing how to do it travelling. Rising slowly, Harry again scanned the tree line, shapes moving in the distance. Scanning the tree line, dark robes in a line moving through the snow. Scanning each of them, the striking features of Lucius Malfoy in the lead. Checking the sun's position, Harry took aim at the rear, stopping to screw on the suppressor. Adjusting his aim, waiting for a few seconds, firing.

The sharp whistle of the suppressed round followed after a second, each following round dropping five of the Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy covered in blood, disappearing in a flash before the round struck him. Swearing, Harry shifted quickly, this time going to confirm the ID's of the targets.

_Eleven down. So where are they coming from? _Harry thought, centaurs appearing to his left.

* * *

Remus waited as Tonks dressed, having unofficially become her nurse as she recovered from the stomach wound. Desperate the best efforts of Madam Pomfrey and the potions master, it was still nearly a fortnight before Tonks had the energy to get about by herself. He waited, the wheel chair folded up, Tonks still using it on the odd occasion now.

Tonks stepped out, dressed for comfort much more than anything else. She wobbled for a moment, catching herself on the door frame. Remus moved towards the wheel chair, Tonks shaking her head. Instead he offered her his arm, Tonks holding onto it tightly, led towards a chair. She dropped into it, a twinge of pain as she sat down.

'Getting my appendix out didn't hurt this much,' Tonks complained. Remus sat opposite her. Remus nodded his reply. 'You don't have to stay, I can look after myself.'

'It's no problem, in between Sirius taking care of the headquarters, everyone else, there wasn't much to do,' Remus replied. 'It's really not a problem.'

'Have you had much of a chance to speak to Harry?' Tonks asked, knowing Remus had tried to catch up with Harry, though Harry's timetable had worked against that.

'Oh, a little,' Remus said, smiling slightly. 'He asked about you, how you were.'

Tonks nodded. 'What do you think of him being an auror?'

'I can't believe it, it's so... I remember him during the Tournament, the year before, he was so far ahead of almost everyone in his year. If not for potions, he should have been put up a year.'

'Yeah, I told him about being reassessed, each time I feel bad, I just think about what Harry endured, I can't believe it, I really can't,' Tonks continued. 'I took him to the trial, after all that, how can he be so nice.'

'I have to wonder what happened between Harry and Ron, Hermione,' Remus started. 'What soured their friendship so badly?'

'I don't know,' Tonks said. She looked out the frost covered window, before returning her gaze to Remus. 'They left him alone when he needed their company. It's hard for him, what with... well, I don't know I need to answer it. I don't get how he keeps on going.'

'I can't tell you, I barely recognise him, whoever has taken him in brought out the Lily in him, he hugged me for the first time during the break,' Remus said. He blinked a few tears away. 'I don't know how or what they did, I just can't thank them enough for that.'

Fully aware of just what Harry endured and what he was, Tonks smiled. She hoped it didn't advertise their former relationship. 'Yeah, I didn't know either of them, but this Harry, he's a friend.' She reached to squeeze Remus's hand, Remus smiling at her.

* * *

Albus studied the bodies retrieved from the Forbidden Forest. Each one of them was shot, if what Professor Burbage said was right. Albus knew of no weapons capable of striking at such range or of leaving no evidence beyond the wounds. Professor Burbage spoke of snipers, operating at nearly four hundred metres away, yet this could be another half on top of that. Each one of the faces he studied were not current or former students, glad of that fact.

Studying the wounds proved to be the hardest part of the examination, despite the small hole on one side, the wounded on the other did not match. Incredible damage was done by the passing of the projectile. Organs had been reduced to unrecognisable masses, no way they could have been saved from the wounds, if they had lived beyond the attack.

Silver masks had been broken by centaur hooves, from what was understood by many including Albus, a gesture of deep and abiding disrespect. He looked at the three centaurs standing guard over the bodies, carrying fragments of wands and masks on their baldrics as a sign of their victory. They stared at them, all a dark bay.

'You have my thanks, pass on my best regards for your victory,' Albus said, calling Minerva and Filius forward. The centaurs nodded, leaving quickly. Minerva and Filius studied the bodies, neither of them reacting well to the sight in front of them. Minerva covered her mouth, Filius paling slightly. 'This is a troubling sight, do you any of you have suspicions?'

'No, I do not,' Filius said, speaking softly.

'What happened?' Minerva asked.

'I do not know for sure, I believe that they were shot,' Albus said. 'Though this is different from the others, some of those were shot multiple times. These, each man and woman has taken one shot. Nor was it the centaurs. I know what wounds their arrows cause quite well.'

Both nodded, Hagrid coming up, coughing softly though it was far louder due to his heritage. Albus excused himself, dealing with the bodies, buried in a small cemetery to the side of Hogwarts. It was a deep shame to Albus that he saw so many added to it.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy turned into Knockturn Alley, his pace making it hard for anyone to follow. What he did not expect, believing that only the Death Eaters would go to such efforts or use such techniques, was that he was not only watched the length of the alley, but visually marked as he entered the darker part of Diagon Alley. Every step he took down the alley was watched and recorded. Reaching his destination, the heavy door of Borgin and Burkes was opened quickly, almost pulled inside by the shop keeper.

Neither men expected the dozen that emerged from the shadows and surrounding buildings. A sudden bright light and equally loud sound left both disorientated. Slowly as his hearing returned Lucius felt his hands bound behind his back. Borgin was screaming at the top of his lungs, quickly silenced. He was pulled into a building, a sharp sudden indicating that he was taken away by magic.

'Leave him, search this place,' a man said, a voice that Lucius couldn't identify. He was blindfolded afterwards.

He tried to listen in as best they could, only the sounds of heavy footsteps being obvious. Every so often breaking glass, or timber being hacked apart reached his ears, still the blindfold remained on.

'Found the source, wired it up, lit it and we can go home,' a woman's voice said calmly, like she had done this before.

'Leave some proof,' another added, an entirely different accent. 'They're pretty bloody hopeless.'

'No arguments,' the woman who spoke previously replied. 'This one?'

'Two in the chest, two in the head to be sure,' another voice added, again Lucius unsure of its origin. 'I know what he did to a eleven year girl.'

'Done,' the first accent Lucius couldn't identify said, the sharp acrid smell of fire. Pulled up and dragged out into the street, Lucius waited for the spell, hoping he could feel it coming so to dodge them. Dropped suddenly magic shot over his head, a clear warning shot as it was little more than a child's spell from the vague outline he could see through the cloth. Loud sounds filled the alley, echoing off the oddly shaped structures.

'Stop them!' Walden McNair shouted, as Lucius was suddenly tugged in a direction he hoped was out of the alley. As sudden as it started it stopped, warmth covering his face. Again he was pulled towards the exit by the feel of light through the blind fold, something bit deep into his arms and legs. Veil ripped from his eyes, he saw his arms and legs covered in blood, touching his face, that too was covered in blood.

Walden McNair lay on his back further down the alley, recognisable by the cloak he wore, lined with the feathers of a hypogryff. Nearly all of his head was missing, only the lower jaw left.

'Did we get any of them?' an apprentice Death Eater asked, backing into Diagon Alley. He stopped for a moment, a small red hole appearing in his chest, right where the heart was. He dropped to his knees, a follow up shot making the back of his head disappearing an explosion of red mist. Someone screamed, Lucius soon fading into unconsciousness from the pain. As his vision blackened the blast that destroyed Borgin and Burkes lit Knockturn Alley as it had never been, full of dark angry shadows, each of which could hide these unstoppable killers.


	25. Chapter 25: The Other Perspective

Harry checked the MP5 magazine, smacking the top of it in the palm of his hand a few times. Looking over at Tonks, she was about to do the same. Nearly two dozen magazines sat on the table between them. After that he opened a small box of ammunition, 7.62 x 51, for his long rifle, loading a few magazines of that. Still Tonks continued with the 9mm rounds, instead of the MP5 it was for a pistol.

'I'm not sure which I prefer, date or raid,' Tonks called out, Harry needing a moment to register what she said.

'Yes, it's a date,' Harry replied after another few seconds. 'Who told you?'

'I hear things,' Tonks replied, her faux coy tone making Harry laugh.

'It was obvious,' Harry joked. He looked down to see the box was empty, opening a second to continue. 'Restocking after Burkes?'

'Why did you even ask, you know I'm on medical leave,' Tonks replied, lying openly.

'Yes, you took three classes then were suddenly tired, but all you needed was a break over a double, I knew what going on,' Harry countered.

'Restocking, burned off another of the Inner Circle, unconfirmed on another,' Tonks replied. 'McNair was easy to ID.'

'He was, have some fun while in the store?'

'You mean apart from burning it down and revealing it as a Death Eater supply shop?' Tonks teased. 'Oh a little. This wizard, I think, made a pass at me, I left him with Katya, apparently she knew him. Owed her a few expensive favours.'

'Russian accent, ex-assassin?' Harry asked.

'You know her?' Tonks asked.

'Tunisia, she shot low,' Harry replied. 'Real axe to grind.'

Tonks blinked slowly, processing what Harry had just said, thinking back to the raid. 'Yeah, she shot low.'

'Before you ask the question, the best I kind find, late 80's KGB Sparrow with a side of sniper,' Harry said.

'Even you could only find that much?' Tonks asked, stunned.

'That much, best guess, dark wizard made it personal, she made personal back,' Harry replied. 'The rest of it, unconfirmed hits. Some explosive, most of them shot. Most of them not too clean either.'

'I can't blame her,' Tonks replied. She looked over at the many ammunition boxes on the table. 'Would you mind letting me try that M4 of yours?'

'Not at all,' Harry replied. He pushed a few empty magazines over, with the boxes of 5.56 NATO to Tonks. 'Half and half, I've got a place in the Forbidden Forest,' Harry replied.

'Done,' Tonks replied. She checked the first round out of the box. 'I need your dealer.'

Harry smiled in replied. Secret came too easy in this profession.

* * *

Minerva waited at the entrance to the Headmaster's office, Albus having asked to speak to her.

'Minerva, thank you for speaking to me so late,' Albus started.

Minerva bristled at his tone, knowing what he had ordered. 'Yes, I have more than few words for you as well.'

'Perhaps you can give me a chance to speak first?' Albus asked.

'If you actually listen,' Minerva countered.

'I shall, may I ask if you were aware of the activities of Ms Tonks or Auror Potter today?' Albus asked.

'Why may I ask?' Minerva immediately countered.

'There was another raid, this time in Knockturn Alley. It was as I feared, that Borgin and Burkes was a front for the Death Eaters. However the sheer violence of the raid was astounding. Only a few Death Eaters are so violent.'

'How bad?' Minerva asked, having seen such evidence.

'Quite bad, we tried to save them, their wounds just too severe,' Albus continued. 'Ms Tonks and Auror Potter.'

'Ms Tonks was very tired, asked Harry to take the class just after lunch,' Minerva replied. Ms Tonks never left her quarters during the class, she needs more some time to be back at full strength.'

'That is one less worry,' Albus replied. 'What did you want to discuss?'

'Your treatment of Harry, I'm sure you've had his room searched,' Minerva started. 'If he's been given anything that will help him protect himself he should keep. He needs it.'

'It is not that reason I wish those items out of his hands,' Albus said, cutting Minerva off. 'I know he can be quite temperamental, I would not wish that harm on any person here.'

'He's got every right to protect himself, Draco Malfoy has done him great harm, he would not be out of place if he returned it. If he took after his father he would have done that many times over,' Minerva shot back. 'How can you defend what Harry has endured?'

'He's not had the easiest time here,' Albus stated slowly.

'Nor has he had the _easiest time_ anywhere! Why can't you thank whoever has taken him in and given him the training they did?' Minerva again shot back.

'I do not wish him to know such violence,' Albus said. 'I need you to understand that extreme violence is something no-one should endure, or inflict. Even with the best reasons.'

Minerva got up, sighing. 'You really have forgotten, haven't you?'

She left, keeping her frustrations internal, hoping to speak to Harry and tell him what she knew.

* * *

Hermione was surprised to see Harry in the library, going through some of the harder to reach shelves. Placing her bag on the table she wanted she went back to find Harry, having disappeared. He returned in a few seconds, resting the ladder against the nearest book case.

'Can I help you?' Harry asked flatly.

'I wanted to help, what are you after?' Hermione asked, hoping that it was the start of a road to repair their friendship.

'I don't think you'll be much help,' Harry replied, in much the same tone, but honestly. 'It's a pretty hard tracking charm.'

'Let me have a look, I'm sure I'll get it,' Hermione replied. She caught a flash of something in Harry's eye, normally that glare reserved for Malfoy.

'Do you think I am stupid? Ignorant?' Harry asked bluntly. Much as his tone was the last time they spoke, it had returned.

'No, I just want to help,' Hermione repeated.

'So you can report on me?' Harry asked. Again, the same flat tone.

'I want things to go back to the way they were,' Hermione said after a few seconds. 'You know that.'

'I suppose I do, if you want to help, clear and safe the weapon,' Harry said, holding his pistol out to her, barrel pointed towards the floor, grip pointed at Hermione.

'I don't know what you mean,' Hermione stuttered. 'What do you want me to do?'

'Clear and safe the weapon,' Harry repeated, then again. He said it a fourth time.

'Harry, please,' Hermione complained. She watched as Harry dropped the magazine, placing it in his left hand, right hand. Then something came out of the pistol, Harry catching it, before a soft click, then it was placed in her hand.

'Hermione, I don't need help anymore,' Harry said softly, standing close to her, taking the pistol back. 'I know if I ask for help I am making targets out of the people who do. You're already enough a target because we were friends. We might be again in a few years if it's possible. Right now the only reason I am safe is that I am the biggest, scariest version of me I could possibly be. I am self reliant, self directed and independent.'

'Professor Dumbledore doesn't like it, I don't like it,' Hermione complained.

'You think I like what I can do?' Harry asked. 'You both seem happy to assume that I do.'

Hermione's head dropped, truly caught in his trap. 'Why?'

'No-one else should have to deal with it, I know what I'll do to end it, damn me for doing it, but I'll still do it,' Harry continued. 'There are no happy endings for me. Just tipping the scales so I might have a life after Voldemort. Long from now it will be a lucky day where I don't have to live with what I've done because my life, the life I could lead will be so good that just for a moment I will forget the monster I am now to have it. You think you can pull people out of darkness and show them light and friendship, they heal. You can't heal from what I went through. Remember that scrunched up parchment you tried to save?'

'Yes, I couldn't ever get it neat again,' Hermione replied.

'People can be like that too,' Harry said, loading and cocking the weapon, if she remembered what others were talking about from Muggle Studies. Relieved when she saw a white dot, instead of a red, she let Harry go, perhaps understanding him better than she had before. Even better than everyone else in the school, except one.

* * *

Ginny waited a moment, everyone out of the dorm room. She opened her trunk, choosing an outfit for the date, since according to Harry it was going to be a Gryffindor weekend. She dug through the shirts and skirts, knowing that was far too cold for those garments. She heard the door open and shut quickly.

'Hi Ginny,' Hermione said brightly, trying to act as if nothing had changed between the two. 'I thought you'd be in class now.'

'I've got a break, Tonks said I was ahead and it was a practical class,' Ginny said bluntly.

'So, why going through the clothes? Got a date?' Hermione asked.

'You know I do,' Ginny replied slowly. 'So I want to impress Harry.'

'How is Harry?' Hermione asked, a waver in her tone. Something about Hermione said she needed a friend, if not that at least a friendly set of ears.

'He's well, busy, still teaching in part,' Ginny replied. 'He's great, actually.' She waited a moment, feeling some part of their light friendship return. 'You've heard me complain about guys, I swear he was listening to every one of them. He's helping me learn how to duel too.'

'Yeah, I heard you joined, doing well?' Hermione asked.

'I don't know, still pretty new, but I took down... that seventh year Hufflepuff, one of the prefects,' Ginny said, not sure of his name. 'That was tough.'

'Oh, I know who you mean, he's supposedly already been offered a place as an auror,' Hermione replied. 'How else are you doing?'

'Pretty good, you ?' Ginny asked, hoping she'd be able to do some fishing of her own. She keep it light, sure Hermione wasn't feeling the best emotionally.

'Oh, okay,' Hermione replied. 'It's been quiet this year, I expected to have something to do with... because of Harry. That Umbridge woman was supposed to sent here to take control.'

'Yeah, I know what you mean,' Ginny replied. She adjusted her position, letting Hermione sit down. 'Just how bad was it, last year?'

'Harry always okay, I'm just worried he's still okay, not that he ever was,' Hermione said. 'I saw how he reacted to his family, then we had to say nothing... he's got to let some of it go.'

Frustration boiled over for a moment, Ginny ready to let it go, holding her mood in tight reins. 'He can't Hermione. You can't do that to a person and expect them to be... to adjust to it and be like everyone else. It scars them, breaks them. You can't ask him to forgive, he doesn't know what it is. You can't ask him to forget, he can't.'

'Is it really that bad?' Hermione asked, Ginny nodding her reply. 'I never knew.' A tear started down her cheek. 'He said the same thing too. I was a really terrible friend wasn't I?'

Ginny wasn't sure how to answer that, hugging the older girl gently.


	26. Chapter 26: Ruins

Rebecca was deeply bored, Ginny taking far more time than normal to get ready for Hogsmeade. While it was only announced this morning at breakfast, everyone at Gryffindor was desperate to get ready for it. Another thing Ginny appeared was focused. She was eager, one of the first to leave the table and get ready.

'Come on Ginny, you're taking ages,' Elizabeth added, Shannon sticking her head around the corner.

'Hot date much?' Shannon asked, Ginny stepping around the corner, long red hair still damp and left loose. She was still brushing it.

'Very, Harry's cooking me lunch too,' Ginny replied. 'You like?'

'We like, we like,' Elizabeth said. 'So any tips for us?'

'Men like women in well fitted pants or jeans,' Ginny said, with a smile.

'Knew that already,' Shannon said. She looked at Ginny, studying the dark blue jeans. 'Where did you buy them?'

'London, a friend took me,' Ginny added. 'I just need my jacket.' Pulling the black jacket on over her top, she put a knot in the belt rather than using the clip. She followed her friends, making all of the requested stops. She carried a few bags, passing them onto her friends as she saw the time, heading off to the Three Broomsticks. She entered, barely noticed, she looked around, not seeing Harry present at all. She looked for the matron, finding her working at the bar counter.

'Ginny is it?' Rosemerta asked.

'Yes, I'm looking for Harry,' Ginny replied. She nervously played the knot on her jacket.

'Private room, he went to a lot of effort, number five, just up the stairs,' Rosemerta replied. 'Here, take this, he asked for it to be warmed.'

'Thank you,' Ginny replied, taking the large jug from the bar counter. She found the stairs, never having seen this part of the inn. She found the door, taking one last chance to adjust her hair, tucking it behind her ears, revealing the earrings she had on. She knocked on the door, Harry opening it quickly.

'Hey, you're a bit early, I'm still working on it,' Harry said, taking the jug from her hands. He set it on the small table, then waiting for Ginny to take her jacket. He hung that by the door, then disappeared behind a screen.

'What did you have planned?' Ginny asked. She heard his chuckle, only the first part of his reply.

'A surprise, I thought I'd try something,' Harry replied.

'Don't tease when it smells that good,' Ginny immediately shot back.

'You should like it,' Harry said, appearing from around the screen, two deep bowls filled with pasta in a white sauce. He placed one in front of Ginny, then served himself. Finally pouring two drinks, mulled wine. 'Chicken and mushroom in a white wine sauce.'

'You know how to please,' Ginny replied. She started to eat, both happy to eat in silence. Finished quickly, Ginny was offered seconds, which she and Harry also enjoyed. Eventually they finished, sitting on the sofa.

'Up to standards?' Harry asked.

'That was stunning, thank you,' Ginny started. 'I don't know what else to say.'

Harry smiled. 'The company made up for it.'

'Flattery gets you everywhere,' Ginny replied. She put her mug down, gently kissing Harry. He held her close, both content to hold each other for a moment.

'You look stunning, I've never seen those earrings,' Harry said.

'I bought them when Tonks and I went shopping in London, I liked them,' Ginny said. 'Blue and red goes well together.'

'You'll get no complaints from me,' Harry said, the small silver and blue gemstone points almost lost in the sea of red hair. Again, he leaned into to kiss Ginny, both driven to the floor suddenly. Harry was the first up, seemingly still smiling, Ginny recognised his expression. It was one that said there was trouble about.

'Well, the world moved for me,' Ginny said, keeping an eye out for any sign of trouble. Harry looked out of the window, glass shattering as spells shot into the room. Harry pulled her back, the pair taking cover. Harry kicked the screen over, a small cooker revealed, with a small back. Ginny stayed low, Harry pulling on a vest and a weapon out. He put the strap around his shoulders.

'Follow me and stay low,' Harry said, pulling himself across the floor. Screams started to reach the pair, Harry tipping the coat stands over, passing Ginny her jacket. 'Put that on, anything to keep you from harm.'

Ginny nodded, now worried and any thoughts of romance lost due to the attack. She followed Harry down the stairs, keeping as close to him as possible. Loud screams and yells assaulted their ears, Harry aiming down the weapon. 'What do you want me to do?'

'Do you have your wand?' Harry asked, Ginny nodding her reply. 'Watch my back, when I say run, run.'

Ginny again nodded, waiting for Harry to move and surprised when he did. He stepped into the main room, firing at the Death Eaters, both went down after two short bursts. Holes in the wall run down the length of the front, none of the windows survived.

'Stay in cover, I'll check the back,' Harry said. Ginny, still stunned by what was going on, again nodded her reply. Harry disappeared from sight, thankfully no more of the loud bursts. Harry stepped into the kitchen, while medieval, it was clear that what passed for modern inventions were about. Spell fire had likewise damaged this section of the inn, flashes of colour appearing through one of them. The shouts made it clear the one in the dark robe was a Death Eaters, also of foreign origin. Picking up a kitchen knife, he waited for the motion to stop, thrusting the knife through the Death Eater's back. Dashing back to the stairs, Ginny followed him, firing a few spells back through the remains of the front door.

'Ready?' Harry asked Ginny. It was clear what was going on had just sunk in.

* * *

Hermione was trapped in the apothecary, too many spells to do anything but keep her head down. She covered her ears, bright flashes of light not from spells filling the room. She looked to see Harry and Ginny hiding behind the counter, Harry firing again. Seeming to run out of bullets, he switched to the pistol Hermione had seen previously. Again, her ears were abused by the firing.

'Hermione, get back,' Harry shouted, Hermione dashing behind the counter. 'Ready Ginny?'

'Ready,' Ginny replied. She held her wand point to the bottom of the cauldron, store records used as fuel.

'Light it, we need to get clear,' Harry started. 'Ginny, first, Hermione, follow, I'm out last.'

Both waited for Harry to tell them to go, doing as he said when he yelled. Again, the small shop was filled with light, Harry firing to cover their escape. He joined them a moment later, his shouted directions for them to run. Barely able to round a corner before the heat from the blast. Three men ran past the group, robes on fire.

'Run for Hogwarts, I'll cover you,' Harry said. 'I mean it, run.'

Ginny nodded, white knuckled on the grip on her wand, Hermione much the same. They dashed off as Harry turned the other direction, checking everything that appeared in his gun sights.

* * *

Tonks charged down into Hogsmeade, smoke having come from the town for ten minutes now. She pulled out her side arm rather than her wands. Students streamed up towards Hogsmeade, keeping the hand gun out of sight. Pushing her way through the crowd she saw three dark robed figures shooting spells, some of the younger Gryffindor's falling, hopefully still alive. She took cover behind a tree, keeping the pistol close to her chest, ready for action. Stepping from behind the trunk she took aim, three rounds dropping the first one, four into the next. Emptying the magazine into the remaining Death Eaters, she reloaded quickly.

Listening intently for weapons fire, she only heard the panicked screams. Moving into the town rapidly, it took far too long in her mind. She followed a trail of bodies, all of them in dark robes and silver skull masks. She spotted Harry down in an alley, hand to hand with two Death Eaters, the knife in his hand red with blood. A feint, then slash opened the throat of one, the final almost pinned to the wall with the force of the thrust.

'Tonks, get these kids out of here!' Harry shouted, taking a spell across the back. Forced to the ground, Harry drew his pistol, firing in a direction she couldn't see. Calling the first and second year students over, as Harry disappeared down the alley, screaming loudly as he charged whoever was down the alley. Taking cover, she looked deeper into Hogsmeade. Two Death Eaters appeared from the black smoke, Tonks firing, four each before they went down. The students cowered from the sudden abuse to their senses.

'Stay close to me, and run for Hogwarts,' Tonks said. She stepped out, keeping as much of her body between the students and the anarchy that was Hogsmeade. Leading the group out, she kept the pistol pointed at Hogsmeade, ready to strike down any threat from the smoke.

As she was half way up the hill to Hogwarts, the teachers appeared in a line, trying to calm the students down, as well as work out who was injured. Checking the group that she escorted out, none of them obviously wounded, all shocked.

'Ms Tonks,' Albus said, looking at the group with her. 'Any injuries?'

'None in this group,' Tonks said.

'That is excellent news, any others?'

'Not that I saw,' Tonks said. 'I'm going back to see if there's anything else.' Leaving before the Headmaster could say anything, her pistol in clear sight, yet to no comments.

* * *

Hermione looked back at Ginny, the smoke making it hard for them to see. They had been lost in the back alleys of Hogsmeade, only recently finding their way back towards Hogwarts. Ginny kept her wand out, kneeling and then looking around a corner. Hermione sneezed, pushed down by Ginny as spells shredded the wall above their heads. Ginny shot a few spells, Ginny and Hermione dashing around the corner into the smoke. Hermione appeared on the main road in Hogsmeade, Ginny not with her. She looked around, Tonks appearing just as suddenly as Ginny disappeared.

Voice hoarse and face tear stained from the smoke, Hermione called out Ginny's name, never getting a reply.


	27. Chapter 27: Wrath

Trudging up the hill back into Hogwarts, Harry was sore, bruised and tired. Brutal hand to hand combat and tight quarters had worn him out. The simple pull over was torn, the MP5 compact also battered, potentially beyond repair. He looked up, a thin line at the gates to Hogwarts. Reaching it, Minerva and Filius standing guard, the rest of the other teachers sorting through the students.

'Harry, you're the last to return,' Minerva started, clearly worried about her own house.

'How bad?' Harry wheezed, passed a water bottles he drained it. 'The truth.'

'It's bad,' Tonks said, appearing at his side. 'No confirmed deaths, but plenty of serious wounds. First and second years got the worst of it. Nearly every one of them copped a torture curse of some description.'

'Fuck,' Harry said, voice sharp.

'Plenty of broken bones, cuts, curse burns,' Tonks continued. 'Still plenty missing.'

'Ginny?' Harry asked.

'She's not turned up,' Tonks said. Harry repeated the same word he used previously, even more sharply. 'We're still working on who's here Harry, she might be.'

'I was on a date, a real, honest, date,' Harry started. 'Why now?'

'I don't know, we all thought this was coming,' Tonks said, sitting by Harry.

'He's going to pay for this, he's going to pay in blood,' Harry whispered to Tonks. She nodded her reply. 'I need to know she's okay.'

'Go and look for her,' Tonks said, passing Harry another water bottle. 'I'll call in the aurors, see if our healers can help.'

* * *

Kingsley looked around the Great Hall, in a way it should never be used. It was now serving as a hospital ward, the large tables out of sight, small beds for the many young students, victims of a brutal attack. He saw the auror medical teams split up, under the direction of Madam Pomfrey.

Heading over to the headmaster, Kingsley saw some truly ghastly wounds. He promised to pursue the Death Eaters all that much harder for this attack.

'Headmaster,' Kingsley said. 'How bad is it?'

'Truly the worst I have seen,' Albus started. 'However of more concern is Hogsmeade itself. Someone fought the Death Eaters with the same fury they attacked us.'

For a moment Kingsley was confused, then looked at the headmaster. 'Good.'

'This is hardly good,' Albus countered. He was saved from an argument as Minerva appeared, excusing himself in a way that suggested a serious conversion was only adverted, not avoided.

'Kingsley,' Tonks said, walking up to him.

'How bad was it?' Kingsley asked honestly.

'Some people who read muggle warfare will call this nasty,' Tonks said. She looked at Kingsley, hoping her expression showed what she thought. 'Whoever was doing the fighting inside had a damn good reason. It was a real terror raid. No other word for it.'

'Anything we can do?' Kingsley asked.

'Help with the clean up, and point Harry in the direction of their base of operations. He's ready to kill. Right now, I want to just let him go and do some damage. They might have taken Ginny. I've seen the numbers, some people are still missing.'

'It looks like you'll have your wish,' Kingsley said, Harry had entered the hall and he was clearly in a bad mood.

* * *

Albus barely had time to pull his head from the fireplace, the door kicked in and Harry entering, still dressed as he had been, for the date as rumour suggested.

'Mr Potter, is there something you wish to ask me?' Albus asked, trying to keep his voice level.

'More than one thing, where is she the main one,' Harry stated flatly. 'So, where is she?'

'I do not know to whom you are asking,' Albus countered.

'You perfectly well know who I do,' Harry shot back, unrestrained sarcasm. 'Where is she?'

'Ms Weasley has not been since the attack, however a great many are still to turn up.'

'I've looked, I think I'd know my girlfriend from a first year student. Where is she?'

'None the less she may be present here.'

'She's not, I checked three times. Where is she? What do you know?'

'It's all unconfirmed, I assure you.'

'Not good enough,' Harry said. He drew the pistol, keeping it pointed at the floor for the moment. 'You know where and probably, why. Spill, now.'

'I must ask you to calm down,' Albus started, hoping to get Harry's mood under control. He started to reach for his wand, the weapon pointed at his chest.

'Away from me,' Harry demanded. 'I've been busy, I've still not washed all of the blood of, what's a little more?'

Albus sat down, pointing the wand towards the window. 'I believe she was taken by the Death Eaters for use in a ritual, one that is not too detrimental to her health.'

'Stop the lies, where is she?' Harry demanded.

'Quite likely at the Malfoy Manor in Summerset,' Albus said. 'I assure we'll get her out before they have any chance to do any harm.'

'So you don't know they have the Empty Sphere? That the arsehole who ordered this is still chasing immortality? That there's a ritual inscribed on the Empty Sphere that requires a soul possessed?'

Albus blanched, not expecting Harry to have better information than the Order of the Phoenix on the matter.

'You bloody well know what they're quite likely doing to Ginny now, so tell me where she is so I can stop them!' Harry said, pulling the hammer back. 'Or I will kill you where you stand because it's clear you're now my enemy. You also know the Malfoy estates in Summerset have three manors over it.'

'The so called winter home,' Albus added after a few seconds.

Harry let the pistol fall. 'Don't have me followed, breathe too loudly, I will know about it. I will kill you if you try and stop me.'

With that, he disappeared, Albus for the second time this day, totally surprised at the events unfolding.

* * *

Foot deep snow crunched underfoot, many of the patrols doing their best to keep close to the house and warm. None of them expected to find one of their own, swinging in the cold breeze. Their necks had been clearly broken prior to being hung from branch. Four people in dark robes stared at the gruesome discovery, not aware that there was a fifth person observing it, the one who created it.

Taking aim down the scope, Harry controlled his breathing, four shots barely reached past the suppressor and the wind. Four more bodies joined the three hung from the tree. In full winter camouflage Harry moved further up the path, slow steady pace. Another two died on the path, two shots in each head.

Reaching the door, Harry waited a moment, all of the fury from the attack boiling under the surface. Muffled remarks cut through the wind, Harry pulling a kerambit from the vest. As the door open, another Death Eater stepped out, Harry pulling the robe back and opening up the throat. Held up for a moment, to be a shield should anyone be present. No spells shot from inside the building. Finally letting the body fall, Harry checked the pockets on his vest, finding what he was after.

Setting one of the two claymore mines he had, anyone leaving the manor through this door would have a very bad end to their day. Shouldering the rifle, Harry moved into the main sitting room, empty. Listening intently, the currently open door revealed a likewise empty hall, yet the muffled sounds made Harry believe a great many people were here. Stepping lightly into the hall, Harry first checked two rooms, one either side, currently used like a barracks.

Stepping back into the hall, the muffled sounds grew in volume, two people stepping into his sight. Reacting almost entirely on instinct Harry fired three times at each person, both carrying silver masks, arms marked with the infamous tattoo. Blood pooled around the bodies, Harry moving quickly, sure that more were coming. Stepping into another large room, one man was looking at a bookcase. He pulled one out as Harry reached him, using the barrel to choke him. A sharp, sudden twist broke his neck, likewise, arm bare to reveal the Dark Mark.

Taking cover to observe the next hallway, Harry waited a few minutes, no reaction to his presence yet. Three stepped out of a room he couldn't see, their conversation suggesting they had been drinking heavily.

'Did you hear that slut moaning?' one asked. 'She liked what she got.'

'Yeah, that blood traitor deserves all of us having her,' another added.

'I'm going to give her a real treat,' the third said. 'You guys remember which portrait hides the dungeon?'

Harry was barely able to listen, truly hating the three down the hall. Wanting to inflict as much pain as possible, he slung the rifle, then collecting the sword from the standing armour next to him. Quietly stepping up behind the group, the first cut took both legs from one, taking a leg of the one leading the group. The next bit deep into the chest of the second to speak, a follow up leaving his entrails piling onto the floor. The first one to speak was crawling away from Harry, who now had the sword in a reverse grip. He begged for mercy, staring only at two deep dark green eyes, cold as ice. Harry drove the sword through the man's torso, pinning him in place.

As Harry ripped the blade free of the body, it fell against the door, pushing it open. Around ten, fifteen people turned to see Harry standing with a bloody sword in hand, all of them with Dark Marks.

Harry breathing was steady, hiding his current rage. 'Who's next?'


	28. Chapter 28: Rescue

Ginny cowered in the corner of the room, pulling the remains of her jacket around her. She didn't remember being struck with any spell, whatever was done to her before she was taken here was still confused. She had enjoyed the date with Harry, who wouldn't with someone who went to that level of effort. The attack itself was something that still scared her, it was so sudden and violent. She tried to help a few of the younger Gryffindor's, but whatever they were struck with left them barely able to move.

Then her thoughts returned to what was just done to her, evening being dragged in front of Voldemort himself. She didn't regret anything she said, but what he said was as terrifying as what was just done to her. Apparently she was of prime importance to a ritual to help him win the war. One that she suspected would leave her dead. She had plans of escape, except now it seemed so futile. All she could see was her own body and the bucket left in the corner opposite her on the back wall. Even the door was impossible to make out.

Screams of pain had echoed in the dungeon, always loud enough to be clearly heard. This place was designed to break the will, and her current opinion was it was working. Working far more effectively than she wanted to admit to. Her head shot up, this time the screams, while still of pain were different. Shorter, more intense, of greater pain if that was possible. The door to her cell shook, the smell of blood now very recognisable. Ginny squeezed her legs even tighter, expecting more Death Eaters to continue what they had started, to use their own words.

She blinked against the bright light, not expecting one of the two at the door to fall over, something stuck in their back. The other figure waited a moment, stepping into the cell.

'Oh, Ginny, I'm so sorry I wasn't here faster,' he said, Ginny only relaxing her grip after a moment, recognising Harry's voice. He pulled off the balaclava, tears running down his cheeks. 'Why didn't he listen, he knew what could... did happen.'

Ginny fell against Harry, crying loudly. He held her as gently as he could, the vest he was wearing making this difficult. He waited a moment, a blast only catching his attention. Pulling the back pack off and leaving it at Ginny's side. 'What is it?'

'Clothes, get dressed, we need to move to get out of here,' Harry said. He stuck his head out of the door, pulling it back in as spells shot by. 'Quickly, I promise you, I'll get you out of here.'

Ginny opened the bag, a selection of clothes and underwear from her trunk stuffed inside. She looked up at Harry, having taken whatever it was that was in the dead man's back. She dressed as quickly as she could, the sound from the combat outside loud. As she pulled on a top, a shape appeared in the doorway, stopping suddenly. He fell over the body already in the cell, Harry stepping back in.

'Come on,' Harry said softly, seemingly ignoring the bloody weapon in his hands.

'What's that?' Ginny asked, stepping over the two bodies. She followed Harry, stopping when he attacked a Death Eater who just appeared from around the corner ahead of him. Using the spike at the top, the Death Eater was pinned to a door, Harry leaving the weapon there.

'Pole axe,' Harry said. He pulled Ginny along with her, her bare feet already cold. She pressed herself as close to Harry as she could.

'Are we... leaving?' Ginny asked.

'One more stop,' Harry said. 'We're out of here after one more stop.'

'Okay,' Ginny replied. She looked at Harry, back with the carbine as he called it, moving around the dungeon. They came into the same room Ginny was forced in front of Voldemort, the strange sphere that he spoke about still present. The same almost grinding noise as the outer sections rotated around the empty middle. Short spikes decorate the inside, somehow lights, always shifting in colour stayed in the dead centre. Ginny watched as Harry took something out of the vest, the cylinder a deep red. Pulling something from the top and pushing it into the middle. He ran back to Ginny, both disappearing suddenly, a feat not one Ginny believed possible, with the wards in this place.

* * *

Kingsley didn't expect the call to the Malfoy's winter home. He also did not expect the large pile of bodies outside or inside. In between the gunshot wounds, the rest showed wounds only from swords or other blades. To describe it as anything other than a bloodbath would have selling what happened very short.

On seeing what he did of Harry at Hogwarts, it was clear that Harry had set out ready for war. If this was the result, then it would seem to be in defence of the students, even if only Ginny. That was something he understood entirely. This attack went far beyond the attacks of the previous one.

Stepping into what seemed to be the mess hall, the manor converted into a barracks. At least fifteen bodies were scattered throughout, all of them killed by the sword. Following the trail of bodies, the gore continued unabated, every so often a weapon left behind, a new one found quickly. The path led to a portrait, one that he had passed by previously, no sign it was a door. Yet in its stead, there was a large hole, revealing an iron gate. It was open, great force used to so.

A pile of four bodies lay at the bottom of the stairs, many small holes present in their bodies. This lead into a ritual chamber, the remains of a large metal sphere, as well as the broken remains of the ward stone that protected this place. Of which there no sign of Ginny or Harry, just the spent rounds and trail of bodies.

What only reinforced his opinion of Harry and what he did, was the children in the cells. They were of an age as those injured at Hogwarts. Their cells open, none daring to move despite their freedom being restored to them.

* * *

Ginny woke suddenly, for a moment thinking she was back in her cell. She waited for her vision to clear, the plain white walls and sunlight soothing her for a moment. She tried to move, Harry's arms around her, a gentle grip around her waist. She untangled his arms, heading into the bathroom. She started at her reflection, Harry appearing behind her a moment later.

'Don't ask if I'm okay,' Ginny started.

'I wasn't, I was going to say that whatever you need to be, be it, I'm here,' Harry said. He touched Ginny's shoulder. 'When I heard you were taken, I was beside myself. I was... I love you. I need to know you're okay, that we're going to be okay.'

'Harry, I want to make sure this never happens again,' Ginny said, her expression set. 'If I need to learn the Dark Arts, I will. I'll do anything to make sure they're stopped. They're all stopped.'

'But I do care, I always will,' Harry said, cutting Ginny off. He touched her lips with his thumb. 'Take a day, ask me this tomorrow, today... today, let me be what you need me to be.'

Ginny shut her eyes, tears welling quickly. She fell against Harry, crying loudly. 'Why?'

'They use people, for anything and everything, they don't have a reason,' Harry said flatly. He ran a hand through her hair, still dank from the dungeon.

'He spoke of a ritual, to give him a second life,' Ginny said, barely above a whisper.

'My guess, I mean that, guess, is that he was making a back up body, so he'd not end up trapped out of body,' Harry said flatly.

'Why didn't anyone else come?' Ginny asked, still her voice barely more than a whisper.

'I went as soon as I heard, aurors arrived two hours after we left, give or take twenty minutes. Order of the Phoenix didn't show at all. I've not heard anything from them.'

'What about my parents?'

'I've passed word down, through some friends. They're going to know you're safe, if they don't already.'

'Thank you, can I shower, please?' Ginny asked.

'Sure, I'll have something ready for you when you're out, anything in particular?'

'Plain, simple, filling,' Ginny replied. Harry nodded his reply, shutting the door gently. Ginny striped off the clothes she had, still smelling of blood and the dungeon. She checked the ugly bruises on her wrists and ankles. All of them were more purple than yellow. She showered, dressing in the other clothes Harry had brought. She stepped out to see an equally plain kitchen, Harry working on a pot and pan.

She sat at the table, Ginny found a plate in front of her in short order. She ate slowly, keeping an eye on Harry. He kept watch as she ate, his pace just as slow as hers. Eventually they finished, Ginny moving to the coffee table, looking at the items arrayed out on it. She picked one up, the pistol fitting in her hand nicely. She looked at Harry, wondering what it was.

'It's a Mark 23 pistol, chambered in the point four five round, it's a heavy pistol, but it's also good at putting your target down,' Harry said.

'Okay, how do you use it?' Ginny asked.

'Follow me and I'll show you,' Harry said. He took the items from the table, starting to explain them to Ginny.

* * *

Arthur sat with Molly in the headmaster's office, Albus currently not present. Minerva was, all sat in silence. Tonks knocked on the half open door, coming in after she was noticed.

She stood in front of Minerva, whispering to the older woman.

'Arthur, Molly, there is some good news,' Tonks said, speaking softly.

'There is?' Molly asked, desperate for news.

'She was rescued,' Tonks started, speaking plainly.

'Is that the best you have?' Molly demanded. 'Where is she? Why isn't she with you?'

'It's not, I think the Unspeakables rescued her, they said they were looking after her, making sure she was okay, nothing was done to her,' Tonks started. Her own thoughts made her feel as if she was lying, but it was close enough to the truth. 'They're sorry they didn't find her sooner. They're giving her some training so she can look out for herself.'

'They found her, they got her out,' Arthur said. 'She's safe, that's all that matters.'

'At great cost, it was my hope that such loss of life could be avoided, blood such as this does not bode well for the future,' Albus said. 'Many lives were taken.'

Molly's temper exploded in that moment, her rails against Albus given free reign. All during this, Tonks smirked, hidden behind her hands. She would have to remember this, there were plenty of insults in that tirade that she liked. It was a shame that she couldn't get a memory of this to Harry.


	29. Chapter 29: Recovery

Harry watched Ginny sleep, understanding why people called them night terrors. Ginny was covered in sweat, rolling about, sharp sudden breaths. Touching her cheek she rolled away from his touch, though she seemed to settle afterwards. Though she asked him not to, he climbed in next to her, holding her gently, cradling her head. Her whimpers quietened slowly, eventually falling in a far more peaceful sleep. Even with that she twitched every so often, Harry only drifting off to sleep long after Ginny got some sleep.

Waking up slowly, Ginny felt rested, settled against something. Turning, she looked at Harry, who was just waking up. His arms were wrapped around her waist, even daring her limits of where he could hold her. His hands shifted, back to safer territory, his eyes opened, first misty, then clearing, a gentle smile the first sign of his reaction to her. The second was far more obvious and one she didn't really welcome. Knowing her preferences, Harry shifted, still holding her close.

'Morning,' Harry started, cutting Ginny off with a gentle kiss. 'You needed it, I couldn't just watch.'

'Thank you,' Ginny said. She tried to clear her eyes, waiting for Harry to continue. She watched him for a moment, a furrow appearing in his brow for a second.

'Ginny, give me a moment, please,' Harry started. 'I look at you, and I see a beautiful, stunningly smart, sexy woman. I hate seeing you like I did last night, I love it when you just smile. You mean the world to me.'

'You've said that before,' Ginny replied, though it was no complaint. She started to smile, Harry pulling her close. She settled against him, then felt his hand as it brushed her shoulder.

'Believe me, the view was distracting,' Harry said. 'I would do anything to make sure you're happy.'

'I know,' Ginny replied, again, cut off from a greater reply as Harry kissed her again, rolled onto his chest, she squeezed herself against him, a hand in his hair. His hands wandered, eventually darting under the singlet then pulling it up. Their kiss only broke long enough for the singlet to be removed, Ginny quickly under Harry, his lips firstly pressed against her, hands on her hips when she froze suddenly.

Pulling back, Harry again had the furrow in his brow, Ginny darting from under him. She sat on the edge on the bed, still topless, her only reaction to jump as Harry placed her singlet, folded in half over her shoulder. She pulled it on quickly, only then turning to face Harry.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have led you on that like, it's my fault,' Ginny started. Harry touched her cheek, Ginny stopping as suddenly as she started. She turned, sitting with her legs crossed.

'You weren't leading me on at all, I asked and you said yes. You can change your mind, you can even say no. If you're not ready for that, you're not ready for that,' Harry said, trying to pull her close. She resisted at first, then moved to Harry's lap, staying silent. 'Or, at least I thought you said yes.'

'I thought I wanted to,' Ginny muttered. 'All I thought about was the day I was taken. All _I _could think about was the day I was taken.'

'I thought so,' Harry replied, his hands running over her arms. You know how I feel, believe me. There's nothing on this planet that would change that.'

'I know,' Ginny said after a moment. She tried to meet Harry's gaze, but couldn't for some reason. She felt his hands on her arms, running them along her forearms. She took his hands in her own, waiting for a while before she continued. 'I just wish I could be okay, normal, after what happened.'

'So do I, but I'll never complain as long as you're this close,' Harry said, doing all he could to reassure her. 'I don't know how you feel about it, but I can organise all of the potions, supplies, for the training.'

'Will it help?' Ginny asked, torn between worry and eagerness. Anything that could help her forget the trauma suffered at the hands of the Death Eaters. 'Will it help me get over this?'

'I don't know, I've heard stories of lovers being broken apart by this process, people hating each other to madly in love. I've changed, I know that much. You'll know that much, how, I don't know. Have I explained this to you?'

'No, not really, if you have, I've forgotten,' Ginny replied quickly. She finally looked at Harry. She saw is concern for her, nothing ever have been so obvious to her.

'The blessing, curse of this position, is that you get muscle memory, you're going to look at something and your body will just know how to do it. No training required. The bad part of this, it's terrible, is that you can gain experiences, memories, from it. You get your pronouns wrong for a while.'

'How bad was yours?' Ginny asked, wondering if she really wanted the answer.

'Bad enough, six months in a Siberian gulag, operations in Soviet Russia. The KGB wasn't too forgiving. So much for Glasnost ,' Harry commented drily. 'Some days I expect to see a different face in the mirror, one missing an eye and having a few scars.'

Ginny took a while to let that sink in, only replying when she felt she had a definite question. 'Do you still get these flashes?'

'They're becoming rarer,' Harry replied after a moment. 'I don't want to you to do it, go through this. I really don't. Oddly enough, I think this can help you.' He paused, swallowing softly, though it was easily noticed. 'It's difficult, it's also worth it, if you're serious about fighting. You don't have to go through with it.'

'I'm sure,' Ginny said, as confidentially as she could. By Harry's expression, it wasn't enough.

'Take the day, I've got a lot to do,' Harry said, not letting go of Ginny. She waited a moment, expecting him to continue. 'Take the day, really think about it. Be absolutely sure, please.'

'I'll think about it,' Ginny replied, missing Harry's touch the moment he got up. She only rose when she smelt breakfast, bacon, eggs and a bit of toast.

* * *

Harry was cleared through the many security check points to get into the office. He noticed additional people about, some people in what passed for military casual attire. He nodded at the burliest of the lot, a small nod in reply. Checking in, he went directly for the outfitting section, collecting weapons. A carbine and handgun. He checked every item carefully, firing a few magazines to ensure they were working. Going through to the armoury he collected some holsters and slings. Armour pieces joined the pile, ones that could be easily adapted for a variety of frames. Small boxes containing sights and scopes also joined the pile.

Finally checking into the medical section, he waited a moment, distracted when someone called his name.

'Phoenix now, Serpent,' Harry said, correcting the head doctor. An older woman, patches of grey in her dark brown hair stood in the middle of the space, the strong smell of ammonia made it clear this had been recently cleaned.

'They do choose your names with care,' Serpent replied, clearly joking. 'Can I ask why you've visited?'

'I want to get a recruit in ASAP, full work up,' Harry replied calmly.

'Any paperwork?' Serpent asked, moving to check her desk. 'Red head, five five, rape case?'

Harry was frustrated with the blunt attitude towards what happened to Ginny. 'Yes, I thought ahead.'

Seeming to ignore his expression, Serpent remained with her back to Harry. 'I've got everything ready. It was a tough work up, with everything. I understand you were dating her. You know the risks?'

'I do, I hope I'm one of the lucky ones,' Harry replied. He let that worry out for a moment, to his regret.

'I do as well, if you could please bring her in for the monthly check up,' Serpent asked. She waited a moment, Harry's nod the only answer she got. 'My apology about what's happened to her.'

'Thank you,' Harry said, returning to the trolley. Now all he needed to do was a visit the auror supply closet, pick up a few items that Ginny could find very useful.

* * *

Ginny had waited for Harry to leave before doing anything after breakfast. Brushing her teeth as she waited for the bath to fill, she tried to relax. Stepping into the hot water, she let it rise up to her chin, hair spreading in the water. Relaxing proved easier than she thought at first. Letting her thoughts wander, she thought about everything Harry had done. If it was true, he had been busy actively and aggressively fighting it. She didn't like the idea of what he had done, yet couldn't see any option other than. Her thoughts on the Death Eaters were marked with words like evil and unspeakable. Even thoughts of them being criminal felt too light, gentle.

Only climbing out when the water cooled, she dried herself, pulling on the most comfortable, if battered of her clothes. She returned to the central room, split between the kitchen, dining and lounge area. A thick blanket had been left out for her, bringing a slight smile. She touched it for a moment, then decided to spend some time at the small range, firing a variety of pieces. The MP5 proved to be her best attempts of the day, shooting a very tight group in her opinion at fifteen and twenty five metres.

After that, with the adrenaline still pumping, she looked at the punching bag Harry had set up. She tried to remember where he left them. She found them, with some difficulty, putting them on. Another half hour, hour passed, before she stopped, covered in a fine sweat and starting to feel the cold air. Snowflakes seemed to rest against the window for the moment, before continuing the long fall down to the ground. Rubbing her neck, she checked her hair, still in the braid if a little loose. Settling on the sofa, covering herself with the blanket, she waited for Harry to return, wishing she remembered how to turn on the radio or TV, as Harry called them.

Arriving back very late in the afternoon, almost evening. The flat was barely lit, half a candle standing in a small dish on the coffee table. Ginny appeared to be sleeping for the moment, though Harry was sure it wasn't too deep. He tried to place the bags down gently, Ginny reacting quickly.

'What time is it?' Ginny asked. She caught Harry's expression as he looked at the candle. 'I couldn't find the light switch.'

Seeing her embarrassment, Harry went to the small entrance, turning on the lights. 'Just around this corner.'

'I'll remember,' Ginny replied, with a smile. 'Did you get everything?'

'Not quite, the auror stores were a little emptier than I like,' Harry replied. 'Have a look.'

Ginny went over to the bags, starting to look through them. She found a carbine just like one Harry had, the M4 from memory. A number of handguns were also there, ammunition and scopes. Eventually she found a few items she couldn't explain, a few pieces of what looked like underwear. 'Do I want to know?'

'I've heard them described as the instant boob job,' Harry replied, his offhand tone said they had a few other names.

Ginny waited a moment, continuing to go through the many items Harry brought. 'The potions?'

'Last bag,' Harry said, patting the satchel at his side. 'Let me cook you dinner, please?'

'Sure, could you make a steak pie?' Ginny asked. 'I want something traditional.'

'Done,' Harry replied, smiling slightly. 'How does eating at eight sound?'

Ginny replied with a smile, going back through the many items, checking that everything was intact. Going through the process that he taught her, checking each weapon for signs of damage, use. A faint smell of cordite reached her, before the smell of Harry cooking overpowered it. She started to clean the M4 as he showed her.


	30. Chapter 30: Time for Change

Charlie had chosen to take the night shift so that his mother would finally get some sleep. He'd not believed the story his parents told him, first of Ginny being abducted, then off the many new positions that the family clock had taken. First it read, Mortal Danger, for a few hours. After that it changed to Unknown, a sign that powerful magic was blocking the clock. After that it read Sleeping for a while, then there was an entirely new place, Safe. For a few moments it would go between Travelling and Safe, yet never more than that.

Barely awake, that changed suddenly when something hit the floor. Charlie immediately looked at the table, the few items left out still on there. To his surprise a hand had fallen from the clock face. Expecting it to be hot, he reached for a small towel. He picked it up, barely room temperature. Studying it, it was Ginny's hand, remembering the last position it was on. To his relief it was Safe.

Heading up the stairs, he knocked on the door to Ginny's room, having been taken over by his mother since the abduction. Bill was next, the curse breaker rising slowly. Everyone had gathered around the table the hand in the middle of it. Molly's whole body showed her state, barely keeping it together. She touched the metal piece with the lightest touch, only then picking it up. Etched into the metal she read Ginny's name a few times, then turned it over.

'How? Where was it?' Molly demanded, needing to know the answer.

'Safe,' Charlie said, answering the question but not his mothers need for answers.

'What happened?' Bill asked, rubbing his eyes.

'I don't know, it just fell off,' Charlie replied, everyone now clearly worried.

'They don't just fall off,' Molly said, certain of that fact.

'They do,' Bill countered. 'A person has to really change, everything about them has to change before it does.'

'Like what?' Molly demanded, she looked at Arthur for support, but his expression made it clear even he didn't know what to make of what was going on.

'You need to become a whole new person,' Bill said again. 'You need to really be different, so different that the spells don't recognise. I don't know how that's possible.'

* * *

Tonks was surprised to see the request on her desk, to the request to remove the claymores that protected the top flight of stairs. She was only about half way through removing the devices, though they were all deactivated. Her care in handling them didn't change, live explosives made her nervous.

She thought about one part of her orders, which were to leave them for Harry. She wondered if she should, after all he proved quite adept at improvising and medieval weapons. He was more than capable with the other claymore, with their subtypes. Pulling the wires from the seventh device, she placed it in the bag, waiting for a moment. She turned around, seeing Harry about to knock on the door.

'Got her started?' Tonks asked, after greeting Harry.

'Yes, I did,' Harry replied. 'First night wasn't pretty. I think she went over the time she was abducted. How do you know?'

'I went over to see Molly and Arthur, her hand fell off the family clock,' Tonks replied. Harry joined her, working on the claymore above the one she started on. Two more quickly joined the pile. 'What profile did she get?'

'Direct Action to black ops, navy background,' Harry replied. He started on another device. Handling the device with far more confidence than Tonks, Harry disarmed two as Tonks finished one. He counted three left, starting with the highest, Tonks soon working on the lowest.

'Interesting mix,' Tonks replied. 'Another water rat in the department?'

'Another,' Harry agreed. He pulled the device free, some plaster coming with it. 'I just hope it helps her. She's...'

'I can imagine, I got a bit of a psych background,' Tonks said, she pulled her last device out. Passing it to Harry, she looked at him, watching his features as best she could. It was difficult to read, her guess being that he was controlling his expression as best he could. There were odd moments that he slipped. It was filled with concern, most of it not due to the device in his hands. 'What's your background.

'Black and wet work, Army origin,' Harry answered. 'Apparently not good enough for the boys out Hereford way.'

'I find that hard to believe,' Tonks continued, leaning against a wall, watching him work.

'I don't, different requirements,' Harry replied. 'I hope that Ginny and I...'

'I know, me too,' Tonks said. Harry had finished with the last charge, Tonks moving, touching his arm. 'As long as you care for her, there's hope.'

'It might not be enough,' Harry complained. 'You remember Shade and Albatross. I can't have that happen. Who'd have thought I'd fallen so hard for someone?'

'How bad was it?' Tonks asked.

'Siberian gulag, lost an eye, the tips of a few fingers,' Harry started. The haunted look of someone who had seen some very hard time faced her. 'I don't recognise myself some days. Ginny reminds me that I'm safe, home. There's something worth fighting for.'

'Something worth coming back to?'

'Absolutely.'

'We're all hoping it turns out alright,' Tonks said. She gave Harry a hug, Harry's reply gentle and brief before he collected the bags.

* * *

Bill knocked the door to the clock maker though it was still half an hour before he opened. The elder man appeared, still easily getting around. He waited a moment, Bill making no move to leave.

'Could I speak with you, I'd prefer it to be private,' Bill said, raising his voice enough that it would carry through the glass clearly.

'I open in half an hour,' the clock maker replied, somewhat cranky at the early interruption.

'A clock hand has failed,' Bill said bluntly.

Barely needing a second to open the door, the old man asked for Bill to come in. The door was shut quickly, Bill waiting at the counter, a cloth bundle on the counter. He needed a moment to process what was inside it, after all clock hands were for life. The life of the person they were bonded to.

'It fell off of its own accord,' Bill said, watching the man. He touched the clock hand tentatively, only picking it up when he discovered it was room temperature. Studying it for a moment, there was something he noticed on the rear. He held it out for Bill, something had melted the material.

'I believe something has happened to Ginerva,' the clock maker said. 'Something so profound that her very being has changed.'

'What would do it?' Bill asked.

'New personality,' the clock maker said, clearly confused about the object in front of him. 'These links have survived amnesia, memory charms. You've given me the impossible. I can not explain this.'

'Can you repair the hand?' Bill asked.

'If it failed, then I would need to craft a new hand, I'll need some hair from her, not more than a day old,' the clock maker replied after a second.

'Is that the only option?' Bill asked, hoping it wasn't the only option.

'It's the only one I know,' the clock maker replied. He ran a hand through the short beard, trying to think of anything else. 'You have my apologies, I've never seen this before.'

Leaving carrying his confusion with him, Bill walked the length of Diagon Alley, still quiet before the morning rush. He knew what he was going to tell his parents, but it didn't make it easier to say.

* * *

Watching Ginny had become his main activity over the last two days. Her growth had been astounding, already four inches. While that seemed to have stopped, the odd twitches, nightmares did not. He brushed her hair away from her face, that gaining twice what she had in height. After that he washed her face gently, her nose still twitching. Seeing a strand of hair, he pulled that back, Ginny seeming to rest for the moment.

He wondered what she was going through, if there was anything more he could do for her. Again she whimpered, the sound carried fear and only fear. Curling up to avoid something, Harry reached for one of her hands, holding it with both of his own. Thinking back to some of the conversations they'd had, he remembered a comment about his singing, which he started. Softly, nothing more than a whisper, but it had the effect he wanted. Ginny uncurled, turning as if to face him. Seeing a smile forming, he finished the song, kissing a knuckle as she would finally get some rest.

Closing the door gently he sat down, not turning the television or radio on. His own thoughts were more than enough noise at the moment. All the times he remembered things before he was born, the times spent in Leningrad, Chernobyl after the meltdown and with a Dragunov on more than one occasion, Siberia, a land of intense white and green. Green barely lasting weeks.

Standing up, the room lights taking on sinister tones as more thoughts of Siberia resurfaced. Shaking the thoughts, Harry tried to get some sleep, though it would prove just as elusive as rest did for Ginny. Back sitting on the sofa, he started to clean his many weapons, though they didn't particularly need it.

* * *

Bill sat down, every single Weasley and more than a few near-Weasley's crammed into the kitchen at the Burrow. He placed the hand in the middle of the table, almost everyone staring at it. All Molly could do was stare at the wood grain, tracing a knot in the wood with a finger.

'I spoke to the clockmaker about the hand,' Bill started. 'He said whatever happened to Ginny must have really changed her. She's still alive, but she's so different. The strand of hair that linked the hand to her is useless. She's not just different, she's an entirely new person.'

'How?' Charlie asked. 'What could change her so much?'

'She was taken at the attack on Hogsmeade,' Arthur said, mutterings passing through the crowd.

'Taken where? For what?' Charlie asked. His question was repeated by a distant cousin, then a few more.

'The headmaster hasn't be so forth coming,' Arthur replied. 'They said they found a pool of iron at the scene, it must have been an artefact, they also found a number of gems.'

'What kind?' Bill asked. 'It might help narrow it down.' Bill added on seeing a number of confused expressions.

'Mainly diamonds,' Arthur answered quickly. Going by Bill's expression, it wasn't the answer he hoped.

'Iron you said?' Bill asked, confirming the answer. Everyone else seemed to only follow the conversation at a very basic level.

'Yes, iron, very impure,' Arthur confirmed.

'I heard rumours, but that it's been destroyed, whoever did it deserves a medal and never will need to buy a drink if there's a curse breaker present,' Bill said, his tone changing, from relief to terror for a moment, then relief again.

'What was?' Arthur asked.

'The Empty Sphere,' Bill said, almost whispered. More than a few people coughed, caught short. Molly looked at Bill, something in her gaze showed her mood, torn between relief that it wasn't used, wondering what it meant for her daughter.

'How?' a second cousin and auror asked. 'That is under guard out of the country.'

'Go to the Malfoy Winter home and look at the slag, it's got to be,' Bill said. 'It has to be, nothing else is like it.'

'What does it do?' Charlie asked. 'If you're so scared of it...'

'It... would mean Ginny would have died,' Bill said. 'Whoever saved her likely knew this.'

'What do you mean?' the same second cousin and auror asked.

'It can hold a body, that if a Dark wizard is linked to it, as long as there's a pregnant woman inside, he can't die,' Bill said.

'That's...' someone started, more than a few people expressing their disgust with its goal and the cost required.

'It gets worse, it is supposed to increase a wizards power, depending on the power of the witch within,' Bill added. He waited for the explosion, the Weasley temper living up to its reputation. Nearly twenty minutes passed before people calmed down enough for Bill to continue. 'The rest of it, the less said the better.'

The only reaction people soon cared about was Molly's, her expression promising war.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was not surprised at being called to the Headmaster's office, nor was the fact the door was slightly ajar. What she did not expect was the trail of items that had been on desks, book cases. Even a book case had been tipped over. Her entry into the main office showed Albus, sitting down on his chair, bruises forming. Rapidly, the normally calm Fawkes sitting high on a book case, studying the situation.

'Albus, you asked for me?' Minerva asked, keeping her voice level. Just as the destruction of the entrance hall, it continued here, the silver trinkets left to one side all broken amongst the other debris.

'Yes, would you please fetch the Weasley brothers, and inform them that their mother wishes to speak to them,' Albus said. He touched his face, cringing for a moment.

'The meeting room in the Great Hall?' Minerva asked, Albus answering with a single nod. 'Very well.'

'Thank you,' Albus said, again, touching some bruises.

Finding the three Weasley's proved easy, all of them gathered at one end of the Gryffindor Common room, Hermione Granger sitting with them. She coughed lightly, catching everyone's attention.

'Professor?' Hermione asked.

'Fred, George, Ron, your mother is here, could you talk to her? It's the meeting room in the Great Hall,' Minerva started.

Fred and George shared a look only twins could, talking without the need for words. Ron got up, looking at Hermione for a moment. He touched her hand.

'Just us? What is this about?' Ron asked.

'I believe it was about Ginny,' Minerva replied. 'You should go quickly.' Minerva stepped back, watching the interactions, Fred and George collecting their work and leaving quickly.

'Would you mind?' Hermione asked Ron. He shook his head. Both left soon after the twins, likewise collecting their work.

Heading back to her office, she thought about what she saw, the trail of destruction could only come from a Weasley, suspecting that Molly was responsible for it. The rest of it, the muted reaction from the normally lively twins and Ron being so quiet, the need for Hermione to know what was going on. Minerva's thoughts turned to the two missing, Harry and Ginny. She wouldn't have described them as being the centre of attention or the life of the party. Yet they seemed to be here.

Harry had been distant to Hermione and Ron, for good reason on his part. They hadn't behaved as they should have, treating him much as Albus continued to do. Ginny was the most surprising, as she had grown beyond the quiet little girl that returned for her second year. She had a figure that made it easy to confuse her from girls in their fifth, even sixth year. She was also far more outgoing than she was in previous years. In Harry company she had seemed to be her happiest, the happiest she had ever been at Hogwarts. He treated her with genuine affection, almost as James and Lily should have been at that age.

She couldn't wish anything other than the best for them. Harry had changed, though dangerous, he still cared on some level. In an odd thought, she contrasted Harry and Albus, seeing that they were the same on many levels. The fact is they cared, the difference was that one actually showed it and was unrestrained in doing so. Harry told the people who cared about in simple words and actions. Nothing was hidden or secret, needed to be explained. Almost everything he did showed that, especially when in Ginny's presence.

She thought for a moment about that pair, gentle touches, whispered words, simply being close to each other. She settled herself with her best wishes for the pair, hoping whatever they would have to endure was over soon, with both of them coming out of this as unharmed as possible.


End file.
